


Late Night Surprises

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Late one night the doorbell wouldn’t stop ringing to their flat. Sleepily Matteo answered, and David and his world changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, as you can probably tell this is the first time I’m posting on this site, but this certainly isn’t my first time writing. I have so much out in the world, but I’m not going to get into that now. There are a few things I’d like to address before you read this story!
> 
> 1\. I speak English, but I felt like this story needed German and Italian. I used google, and I also couldn’t get all the accents to work on top of the letters. I apologize if they aren’t right, google was my reference, and that’s all I have to go on!
> 
> 2\. This was a story I had in my head for a little while now. This show captivated me on so many levels that it actually ruined my sleep schedule when it was airing. Being in a different country really doesn’t help, but at least I get to wake up to some content every now and than!
> 
> 3\. I know this time line can seem rushed, but I don’t want you to focus on that. I want you to focus on the story, the plot, the idea of these two characters living their lives whole heartedly and fully. Sometime the timeline doesn’t matter, just enjoy the ride.
> 
> 4\. This takes place about 6 years after Season 3, and they are currently 23/24. Sometimes people that age get judged, but let me tell you something, sometimes people in their early 20’s have their shit together more than their elders.
> 
> Alight, I think that’s about it! Enjoy!!!

It was late. Basically the middle of the night and the doorbell wouldn’t stop ringing. Matteo got out of bed half asleep and went to buzz the person in. He had no idea why someone was buzzing so hard, but he figured it must be important if they keep going. David was still sound asleep in bed, only getting home a few hours ago from work. Matteo opened the door waiting to see who he let in when a small girl walked up the stairs.

“Matteo, what are you doing?” He heard David ask from behind him, his voice laced with sleep.

“I wanted to stop the ringing, and she showed up.” Matteo said as he pointed to the small girl.

“Well, you can’t keep her in the hallway.” David said and Matteo nodded. He motioned for the girl to come in, and hesitantly she made her way in. He led her to the sofa and he took a seat while looking around the flat. “Do you want some water?” David asked but the girl said nothing as she stared at him.

“Maybe she doesn’t speak German.” Matteo said and David nodded. He decided to try English.

“Where did you come from?” David asked but she still didn’t acknowledge him. “Okay, you try.” He said to Matteo and he leaned down in front of her and tried the only other option he knew. Italian.

“Come ti chiami?”(What’s your name?) Matteo asked and her eyes widened slightly.

“Valentina.” She all but whispered.

“Come sei arrivals qui Valentina?” (How did you get here Valentina?) Matteo asked.

“Non lo so. Keri soon stato a Venezia, oggi sono qui.” (I don’t know. Yesterday I was in Venice, today I’m here.) She said sadly.

“Hai modo di contattare i tuoi genitori?” (Do to have a way we can contact your parents?) Matteo asked wanted to get this girl home sooner rather than later.

“Non ho genitori.” (I don’t have any parents.) She said as she hung her head.

“What’s going on?” David asked, not being able to follow the conversation.

“She has no idea how she got here, and she doesn’t have any parents to contact.” Matteo informed him.

“Shit.” David said and Matteo nodded. “Well, offer her some food and water, I’ll get the couch ready.”

“Really?” Matteo asked, slightly surprised.

“We can’t just kick her out. We’ll figure something out in the morning.” David said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Matteo’s head and left the room.

“Chi e quello?” (Who is that?) Valentina asked Matteo.

“Questo e David, il mio ragazzo.” (That’s David, my boyfriend.) Matteo smiled. “E io sono Matteo.” (And I’m Matteo.) He added. “Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Forse del cibo?” (Would you like something to drink? Maybe some food?) Matteo asked and she just shrugged. Matteo took that as a positive sign and went to make her some toast. He had no idea where she’s been or if she’s eaten, and he didn’t want to overwhelm her stomach.

Once he was done he brought the food out to the living room where David was making the couch into a bed. Valentina was sitting on the chair watching him closely. He can’t imagine what she’s been through, but the way she’s watching David, clearly means she doesn’t really trust people that easily, and Matteo couldn’t blame her.

“Ecco qui. Non devi mangiarlo tutto, ma potrebbe aiutare.” (Here you go. You don’t have to eat it all, but it might help.) Matteo said as he placed it in front of her. She grabbed the glass and slowly sipped on the some water.

“Grazie.” (Thank you.) She whispered and Matteo just smiled.

“Bed is all made.” David said and Matteo than smiled at him. “Let her know she’s safe, and we’re here if she needs us. I’m going back to bed because I have work in the morning.” Matteo nodded and he gave him a sweet kiss before heading back to their room. Matteo looked back at Valentina and bent down.

“David e io siamo appena oltre quella porta.” (David and I are just through that door.) Matteo pointed to where David just went. “Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, non aver paura di chiedere.” (If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.) He finished and Valentina simply nodded. “Buonanotte Valentina.” (Goodnight Valentina.) Matteo smiled.

“Buonanotte Matteo.” (Goodnight Matteo) Valentina whispered. Matteo gave her one last smile before heading to his room. He joined David in his bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~/~/~/~

David woke up and instantly knew Matteo wasn’t in bed. Matteo didn’t have work today, so it was odd that he would be awake before David. After he got dressed for work, he made his way out to the living room to check on Valentina, when he walked into an interesting scene. Valentina was sleeping soundly, wrapped in Matteo’s embrace. But as confused as David was, he couldn’t get the smile off his face. David always knew Matteo was good with kids, much to his argument, but seeing him being sweet and protective over this little girl didn’t surprise him. He made his way over to the sleeping duo and gave Matteo a soft kiss on the cheek, which woke him up.

“Hey, everything okay?” David asked him once he was slightly awake.

“Yea. I had to take a piss and I heard her whimpering. I wanted to make sure she was okay, and she didn’t want me to leave.” Matteo explained.

“I have to get to work, but let me know if you figure out a plan.” David said and Matteo nodded. He gave him a goodbye kiss on the lips before heading out the door. He had all the faith in the world in Matteo to make sure she was taken care of, but he also knew how loving, and compassionate Matteo was. He had a big heart, and it didn’t take much for something to weasel it’s way into it, and David has a feeling Valentina was already there.

~/~/~/~

Matteo called every foster care/orphanage he could think of in Berlin, but nobody knew who Valentina was. It was like she just appeared one day, and showed up at his doorstep. He didn’t know who else to call, and it’s not like a orphanage would take her without he medical history, or even parents to sign her over. It’s like she didn’t exist and it confused the hell out of Matteo.

He was lost, so he called the only person he could think of. Laura. If there was anyone who could think of something, it would be her. She arrived at his flat not even 30 minutes after he called. She pulled him into a hug when she got here, and wanted to hear the whole story, so he told her.

“And nobody has reported a missing child?” Laura asked once he was done.

“Not that I know of.” Matteo said. “I called everywhere. I don’t know what else to do.”

“And she just rang your doorbell until you answered?” Laura asked.

“I can only imagine it’s because she recognized my last name.” Matteo said. “She only speaks Italian.”

“That’s so odd.” Laura said and Matteo nodded in agreement. Matteo was about to speak when he heard tiny footsteps behind him, and when he turned around, there stood Valentina.

“Ciao.” (Hello.) Matteo said and she eyed Laura up. “Non devi averse paura. Questa e Laura. E fundamentalmente mio sorella.” (You don’t have to be afraid. This is Laura, she’s basically my sister.) Matteo explained.

“Posso farmi una doccia?” (Can I take a shower?) She asked shyly.

“Ovviamente. Ti displace se Laura ti aiuta?” (Of course. Do you mind if Laura helps you?) Matteo asked. She looked at Laura again before shaking her head. “Va bene. Perche non vai in Bangor e lei entrera subito? (Okay. Why don’t you go to the bathroom, and she’ll be right in.) Matteo said and she nodded before walking to Matteo’s room and shutting the door.

“What am I doing?” Laura asked once the door was shut.

“Helping her shower. I think it’s very frowned upon if I do it.” Matteo said and Laura laughed.

“And she trusts me to help her?” Laura asked.

“I told her you were basically my sister. She trusts me, and you’re an extension of me.” Matteo explained.

“You know, you could take out the basically if you’d just marry my brother.” Laura laughed as she stood.

“We’re working on it.” Matteo said. “I just got a job in a real kitchen, and the hours blow, and you know he wants to direct his first film soon so he’s kinda gone all day.” Matteo pointed out.

“I know. I just want a wedding.” Laura said and Matteo smiled. He kissed the top of his head before heading towards the bathroom. Matteo sighed and pulled out his phone to text David an update.

To David:  
Called every place I could think of. Nobody is missing a child.

From David:  
Seriously? She’s a child. Someone has to be missing her.

To David:  
I called Laura. She’s here now. After she helps Valentina shower, maybe we can come up with a plan.

From David:  
Okay. I’ll be home before midnight tonight, want me to grab us a late dinner?

To David:  
That would be perfect.

From David:  
Alright, ask Valentina what she want’s and I’ll grab it.

To David:  
Deal. I love you.

From David:  
I love you too Teo.

Matteo put down his phone and took a deep breath. He had no idea what he was going to do with this child, but he was going to make sure she got somewhere safe, and that she was okay when she got there.

He could hear laughter coming from the bathroom and he couldn’t help but smile. He knew Laura would be helpful in this situation. She was a little girl, and even though she trusted Matteo a little bit, he knew she would trust a woman more, and there is nobody more trusting, and welcoming than Laura.

About 15 minutes later, they walked out of the shower, Valentina in one of Matteo’s old shirts, and nothing else.

“I couldn’t put her back in these, they reek. So I grabbed David’s shirt.” Laura explained.

“That’s actually my shirt, but it’s all good.” Matteo said as he grabbed the little girls clothes.

“Who can even tell anymore. You two basically have one wardrobe.” Laura said and Matteo smiled.

“I’ll go wash these now.” Matteo said.

“Can you ask her if she wants to watch a movie or something with me?” Laura asked and Matteo nodded.

“Ti piacerebbe guardare un film con Laura?” (Would you like to watch a movie with Laura?) Matteo asked. Valentina looked at Laura than back at Matteo. She motioned for him to come closer, so he bent down and she made her way over to his ear.

“Passiamo guardare in film di Disney?” (Can we watch a Disney movie?) She whispered in his ear and he smiled.

“Ovviamente.” (Of course.) Matteo said and she beamed.

“Cinderella!” She cheered and Laura understood that one.

“Perfect, that was David’s favorite as a kid too.” Laura said and Matteo laughed.

“No shit?” He asked and Laura swatted him.

“There is a child here, and don’t you dare tell David I told you that. He would be mortified.” Laura said and Matteo laughed. Matteo would definitely tell David she told him.

“Will you be staying for dinner?” Matteo asked.

“I’m not sure. You tend to eat late, and I have an early shift tomorrow.” Laura said.

“No worries. Another time.” Matteo said and Laura smiled. “Cosa vorresti per cena Valentina?” (What would you like for dinner Valentina?) Matteo asked.

“Fettuccine al burro!” (Fettuccine Alfredo.) Valentina cheered.

“Avete capito bene.” Matteo said and Laura took Valentina by the hand and led her into the living room to watch the movie. Matteo took his phone out to text David.

To David:  
She want’s fettuccine Alfredo.

From David:  
I can try to find it, but I don’t know many Italian places that are opened that late.

To David:  
If you buy the ingredients, I’ll make it.

From David:  
Are you sure? You cook all day long. I don’t want you to have to cook today, plus that late.

To David:  
And I appreciate that, but let’s be real, I’ll make it 10x’s better than those restaurants, and maybe she’ll like to help me.

From David:  
Fine, but I will be buying you dinner another night.

To David:  
You don’t have to tell me twice. I’ll see you later.

From David:  
See you later <3

Matteo put his phone down and made his way into the living room where Valentina was curled up on the couch watching Cinderella. He never cared much for Disney movies, but he found himself sitting in the chair, watching along with the little girl.

~/~/~/~

David got home later than he expected and he felt awful. He tried so hard to get out early, but as the hours kept passing, he knew he wasn’t going to make it home at a decent hour. When he walked in the door, he heard the TV faintly in the background, and when he walked in, Valentina was fast asleep on the couch, tucked in. He looked in the kitchen, and there stood Matteo, washing the dishes.

“I’m so sorry. I tired.” David said as he put the bags down on the table.

“Don’t worry about it. I made her spaghetti,and that seemed to be enough.” Matteo said with a smile.

“I should have texted you, but I didn’t have time.” David said, and Matteo could hear the slight strain in his voice.

“David, don’t worry about it. She’s easy to please. She wasn’t upset you didn’t bring dinner home.” Matteo reassured him.

“Did you and Laura figure out a plan?” David asked as he put the just bought food away.

“Not really.” Matteo said honestly. “I think I’m going to go to the police station after work tomorrow, and see what they can do.”

“I can’t believe nobody is missing her.” David said.

“Some people just aren’t meant to take care of children.” Matteo said. David knew he was subconsciously talking about his own parents.

“What did you do all day?” David asked as he took a seat at the table.

“Laura was here for awhile. They watched Disney movies together.” Matteo said. “She’s a huge fan of Cinderella. Like a certain someone I know.” Matteo smirked at David and he hung his head.

“I knew Laura would spill a secret of mine eventually.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“I think it’s cute.” Matteo said and David just shook his head. “Did you eat yet?”

“I had an apple about an hour ago.” David said and Matteo just shook his head.

“That’s not dinner David.” Matteo told him.

“It’s better than a Milky Way.” David pointed out and Matteo laughed again.

“There is more spaghetti in the fridge if you get hungry later.” Matteo told him.

“I’m exhausted. I think I’m just going to head to bed.” David said honestly.

“You work tomorrow?” Matteo asked.

“Not until late in the afternoon.” David said.

“Good. You can watch Valentina while I’m at work.” Matteo said, and David’s heart started racing.

“How am I supposed to watch someone I can’t communicate with?” David asked, worried.

“You understand bites and pieces of Italian.” Matteo said like it was easy.

“But I don’t know everything, plus she’s more comfortable with you.” David said.

“She got along great with Laura today, and they don’t speak the same language.” Matteo said and David sighed. “You’ll be fine David. I know you will.”

“Okay, but don’t be surprised if I text you confused and crazy tomorrow.” David sand Matteo laughed, but leaned over to kiss him.

“You know I wouldn’t be able to answer anyway.” He said and David knew he was right. He had no free time to answer a text, which meant David was alone tomorrow, with a little girl he didn’t know how to communicate with.

“I’m going to head to bed.” David said.

“I’ll be right there.” Matteo told him. He nodded before making his way into their bedroom, getting changed, and getting in bed. He felt himself drifting faster than he imagined, but all he could think about was how to get through the day with Valentina tomorrow.

~/~/~/~

David woke up ridiculously early the next day freaking out about spending the whole day with a little girl he couldn’t talk too. Matteo had already gone to work, prepping the kitchen for the breakfast rush, so David was patiently waiting for Valentina to wake up. He made himself some coffee, and finished a sketch he had been working on for a little while now until he heard her stirring in the next room. He took a deep breath and made his way out to see her. She was rubbing her eyes and looking around.

“Ciao.” (Hello.) David said to her.

“Dov’e Matteo?” (Where’s Matteo?) She asked, and David knew what that meant.

“Lui e al lavoro.” (He’s at work.) David said. This was a basic conversation, one he could follow and keep up with. Valentina simply nodded. “My Italian isn’t very good.” He started in English. “I’m really sorry we might have problems communicating all day.”

“It’s okay.” Valentina said and David was shocked.

“You understand English?” He asked and she shrugged.

“A little.” She said and he nodded.

“Perfect.” He said and she smiled. “I know you feel more comfortable with Matteo, but we can do whatever you want to do today.” David told her.

“Can I get new clothes?” She asked and David smiled.

“I think we can get you something new.” David said and she smiled.

“Matteo washed my clothes yesterday.” She said in some broken English, but David understood her.

“I’ll go get them, and when you get dressed, we’ll go.” David said and she nodded. He grabbed her clothes, and she made her way into the bathroom where she changed. About 5 minutes later, she came back out. “Ready?” David asked and she nodded. They made their way out of the flat when Valentina grabbed onto his hand. David couldn’t help but smile as he clung her her hand as they made their way down the street.

~/~/~/~

Matteo really couldn’t believe there was nothing the police could do. Without proper documentation about who she was, they couldn’t do much for her. It was infuriating because all he wanted to do was help her. There wasn’t much else he could do about it today. He knew David had to go to work, and he would have to watch Valentina. So as he got home, he was slightly surprised to see them sitting on the couch, cuddled together watching a movie.

“Hey.” Matteo said and David turned around.

“Hey. Any luck?” David asked.

“None. They can’t do anything until she’s been reported missing, and we have nothing on her, so it’s not like they have any paperwork to go on.” Matteo explained.

“What are we supposed to do than?” David asked. “We can’t just keep her.”

“I don’t know.” Matteo said honestly. “We’ll figure it out. You should get to work.”

“Yea. I should have left by now.” David said as he got up.

“Sorry. I didn’t know it would take me that long.” Matteo said and David smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

“It’s okay. We’re even now.” He smiled and Matteo laughed.

“When will you be home tonight?” Matteo asked.

“Not until late. It’s partially a night shoot.” David explained.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Matteo said.

“I love you Teo.” David said before giving him another kiss.

“Love you too.” Matteo said, and David disappeared into their room. Matteo looked back at Valentina who seemed to be asleep now. Matteo went into the kitchen and started making dinner, what Valentina wanted last night. He was filling the pot with water when David called out to him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” He called.

“Bye!” Matteo called back. He heard the front door close and he sighed. Their contrasting schedules sucked sometimes, but they were both on their right path, and that’s what mattered.

~/~/~/~

It was late into the evening and David was exhausted. He knew he still had about 2 hours left in the night, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to go home. Night shoots were the worst, and sometimes David wished they didn’t exist. They were taking a quick break when he looked at his phone to see a couple messages from Matteo.

From Matteo:  
Hey, where are you shooting tonight? We need to talk.  
Hey, I know you’re probably busy, but this is super important.  
David, I tracked your location and I know you hate when I do that, but this can’t wait.

David was worried. Matteo had only sent that 10 minutes ago, and he was scared about what Matteo could possibly have to talk to him about. His heart was pounding out of his chest when he saw Matteo walking onto set with Valentina clinging to his arm.

“What’s the matter?” David asked when they got closer.

“I got a call from the police about an hour ago saying there was a woman there claiming she was missing a girl.” Matteo explained.

“That’s good right?” David asked, confused.

“I thought so, until I told Valentina about her, and she had a panic attack.” Matteo said and David looked at the young girl, and her eyes were puffy and blood shot.

“So, what happened?” David asked.

“After Valentina calmed down, I asked her about it, but all she kept saying was she was a mean lady. So I called the police back, and asked if we could meet with them tomorrow.” Matteo explained.

“What do you think happened?” David asked and Matteo shrugged.

“It couldn’t have been good if she reacted like that. My panic attacks would be triggered by things that made me feel unsafe, if she reacts like that at the mere mention of this woman, i can’t imagine she has many pleasant memories of her.” Matteo explained.

“Do you work tomorrow?” David asked.

“No. I’m off. You?” Matteo asked.

“I’m off as well.” David said.

“You wanna go to the police station with me?” Matteo asked.

“Of course.” David said and he looked at Valentina. He kneeled down and she ran into his arms for a hug. David embraced her wholeheartedly and couldn’t believe someone could ever hurt this little girl.

“David.” Someone called from behind them. He let go of Valentina who went back to Matteo, and stood up. “Oh sorry, I didn’t know your, family, was here.” She said and she looked confused.

“Uh, it was spontaneous.” David said. “I’ll be right there.” He said and she nodded. David turned back towards Matteo. “I’ll see you at home?”

“Yea.” Matteo said and David game him a kiss. They said goodbye and he watched Matteo and Valentina walk away. Now David really couldn’t wait to get home.

~/~/~/~

It was half past 3 in the morning when he finally got home. He was dragging his feet, and he couldn’t wait to get in bed, and close his eyes. As he unlocked the door, and dropped his stuff, he made it into his room but instead of finding Matteo in their bed, he found Matteo, and Valentina. Normally he was against anyone else in their bed, but he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Matteo cuddling Valentina, and her making Matteo a safe place for her. He knew what that felt like, and he knew Matteo was a perfect place for safety. He made David feel safe every single day for the past 6 years. Everything about Matteo screamed safety and protectiveness. He didn’t blame Valentina one bit for making her safe space Matteo.

He got ready for bed and climbed into the empty space in the bed. Valentina wasn’t the big of a girl, so it wasn’t like the bed had no room. It would be weird not cuddling with Matteo during the night, but he new Valentina needed him more than David needed to be cuddled.

“You’re home.” He heard a sleepy Matteo say.

“Yea.” David said. “Is she okay?”

“She didn’t want to be alone, and I couldn’t sleep another night on that couch. I hope that’s okay.” Matteo explained.

“As long as she’s okay, I’m okay.” David said.

“Goodnight.” Matteo said through a yawn and David smiled.

“Goodnight.” David said into the darkness. He welcomed sleep quickly that night.

~/~/~/~

When David woke up, there was a pressure on his chest that he wasn’t quite used too. He opened his eyes and noticed Valentina clinging to his body like he was her savior. Her head was resting on his chest, and her leg was draped over his. He looked over and Matteo who was still fast asleep with his hand resting on her back. There was something so domestic about this picture, that he couldn’t really explain. He never thought about having a family before, not seriously anyway. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Matteo, but kids never came up in the discussion. He would be lying if he said he couldn’t picture doing this every day with Matteo.

“Hey.” Matteo said in his super sleepy voice, that David found very sexy. “Is she okay like that?” He asked once he noticed where she was.

“Yea. She’s good.” David said honestly.

“You sure? I can move her.” Matteo offered.

“I don’t mind, really.” David said. Normally he only let Matteo this close to him, but he truly didn’t mind Valentina using him as a pillow.

“We have to be at the station at 10.” Matteo said and David nodded. “Do you want breakfast?”

“Only if it’s your pancakes.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Naturally.” Matteo said as he pulled himself out of bed. David watched as he left the room and turned his attention back towards the ceiling. He didn’t want to move and wake Valentina up, so he just laid there and thought about his film.

“Matteo?” He heard Valentina ask when she woke up.

“It’s me David.” He said and she looked up and smiled. “Sleep well?” He asked and she shrugged. “Matteo is making breakfast, do you want the if he needs help?” David asked and she smiled and nodded. The got up and Valentina took David’s hand much to his surprise but didn’t say anything. They made their way into the kitchen where Matteo was cooking. Valentina got the biggest smile on her face, and ran over to help Matteo. He grabbed a chair and brought it over so she could see. David had never seen Matteo so happy, and nurturing, it was a pretty eye opening experience. Something they would have to do something about.

~/~/~/~

The interview at the police station didn’t go as either David or Matteo had expected. The mere mention of the lady who claimed to be missing Valentina sent her into a panic attack, one that only Matteo could calm. The officer told them to take her back to their house and see if she was up for coming back the next day. It seemed to calm Valentina, but David and Matteo couldn’t keep hosting this child without some clarity about the future. Not that they minded having her around, but everything was so up in the air right now, they wanted answers.

Valentina was currently passed out in their bed, and Matteo was on the phone with his mom. David had gotten a text from his team and they needed to have a meeting discussing some scheduling conflicts, so he was about to leave for a couple hours. The meeting wasn’t for another hour but David had received a vague text from Jonas asking if they could meet for a chat.

“Matteo, I’m heading out.” David called, and a second later Matteo was by his side.

“Is it going to be a long one tonight?” Matteo asked.

“I hope not. I’m exhausted.” David said honestly.

“Just let me know when you’re on your way home.” Matteo said and David nodded. He gave him a sweet kiss before leaving the flat.

He made his way to the coffee shop he was meeting Jonas at, and he was the first one there so he ordered a coffee, and took a seat and waited. It was long, Jonas joined about 10 minutes after he got there.

“What’s up man?” Jonas asked as he greeted David.

“Nothing much.” David said, although it was a lie.

“Matteo told me what’s been going on.” Jonas said as he sat down. “It’s pretty crazy.”

“I feel so bad. I don’t know what’s going to happen to her, but Matteo and I can’t keep her.” David said honestly.

“Why not? She seems comfortable with you guys.” Jonas pointed out.

“She’s comfortable with Matteo, she tolerates me.” David said honestly.

“You jealous?” Jonas laughed, but he knew it was serious.

“No, yes. I don’t know.” David said truthfully. “He’s so good with her, and I feel like I’m outside the bubble looking in on their life.”

“That’s not how Matteo sees it.” Jonas said.

“What has he been saying?” David asked curiously.

“Apparently Valentina can’t stop talking about you when you’re gone.” Jonas said and David’s eyes widen. He didn’t know that.

“Really?” He asked, astonished. Jonas laughs but nods.

“All she does is talk about how cool you are, and how nice you are, and how much fun you had shopping.” Jonas said.

“I had no idea.” David said honestly.

“She bonded with Matteo quickly because they’re both Italian but according to Matteo, you’re her favorite.” Jonas said and David’s heart fluttered. “Or at least a close second to Laura. She loved Laura.”

“Who doesn’t?” David laughed and Jonas joined. “I can’t imagine she likes me more than Matteo.”

“Okay, Matteo is a clear winner when it comes to her favorites, but you’re up there too dude.” Jonas said honestly, and David had to admit, it made him feel good. “I guess the big question is, how do you feel about her?”

“I have to admit, I’ve really liked having her around.” David said. “She’s been sleeping in bed with us because she’s scared, and every morning I wake up and she snuggled on my chest, and she looks so peaceful. Like she’s not going through something crazy or troubling.”

“You’re safe.” Jonas said. “She needs that.”

“I just don’t know what’s going to happen.” David admits. “What if that crazy lady takes her away?”

“I don’t know dude, but it seems like you already know what you want to do.” Jonas said and David nodded. He knew what he wanted, he just had to make sure Matteo, and more importantly Valentina, knew what they both wanted as well. “I just wanted to touch base with you because I’ve heard from Matteo, and I know when he has an idea, he doesn’t change his mind.”

“Trust me, I know. How do you think we ended up in our flat?” David said and Jonas laughed.

“That extra room might come in handy now.” Jonas winked.

“I’d love to continue this chat, but i have a work meeting i have to get too.” David said and Jonas nodded. “Thanks for the talk. It was enlightening.”

“Anytime dude.” Jonas said. They hugged before parting ways, David thinking about a way to talk to Matteo about this when he got home.

~/~/~/~

It was too terribly late when Matteo heard the door open. He knew David would try his hardest to get out of that meeting quickly, but he also knew things happened. It was half past 8 when he walked in, and collapsed on the couch next to Matteo.

“Rough meeting?” He asked.

“Our schedule has been extended 2 months because apparently my lead actress broke her foot in a water skiing accident.” David huffed. “What the hell?”

“You would think she would take precaution considering she’s in a production.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“I really wanted this to be done quickly, so I could release it.” David said and Matteo put his arm around him and pulled him close.

“You’ll have it done by the end of the year.” Matteo said softly. “And everyone will love it.”

“I sure hope so. I haven’t been away from you for this long just so it could flop.” David said and Matteo kissed the top of his head.

“It won’t. I have the most faith in you.” Matteo said and David smiled and snuggled into him further.

“Where is Valentina?” David asked.

“Laura took her out for ice cream.” Matteo said and David looked up at him.

“Really?” He asked and Matteo laughed.

“I was just as shocked as you are. But she looked super excited, so why not? That little girl deserves ice cream.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“I think we should actually talk about what might happen with her.” David said and Matteo nodded. “I don’t want that crazy lady to get her back.”

“Me either. She’s clearly petrified of her, and she doesn’t deserve that.” Matteo agreed.

“But she needs somewhere to go.” David said and Matteo nodded in agreement. “And we have an extra room.” He added and Matteo’s eyes went wide.

“What?” He asked, and now David was a little confused.

“I thought you wanted to see if maybe we could keep her.” David said tentatively.

“I mean, it’s crossed my mind, but i never thought you’d think of it as well.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“How could I not? She’s been here a couple days and we already have a routine with her.” David pointed out.

“That doesn’t necessarily mean we have to keep her.” Matteo added.

“No, but I see how you are with her, how protective you are.” David explained. “It’s hard to unsee that side of you.”

“So if this situation resolves itself, you’d want to try and see if she can stay here?” Matteo asked.

“No, I’m saying I want her to stay here regardless.” David admitted, and Matteo couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay. Tomorrow when we meet with the officer we can tell him what we would like to do.” Matteo said and David leaned up and gave him a kiss. At that moment, the front door opened and in skipped Valentina, with Laura right behind her.

“Matteo!” She cheered as she ran towards him.

“Ciao.” Matteo said as he picked her up and put her on his lap.

“Laura fammi prendere 2 coni gelato!” (Laura let me get 2 ice cream cones.) She cheered and looked at Laura.

“E giusto?” (Is that right?) Matteo asked and Valentina nodded. “Hai ringraziato Laura?” (Did you thank Laura?) He asked.

“Grazie Laura.” (Thank you Laura.) Valentina said and Laura smiled, and nodded.

“Va bene, coricarsi.” (Okay, bedtime.) Matteo said and she nodded.

“Buonanotte Laura.” (Goodnight Laura.) Valentina said and she smiled. “Notte David.” (Night David.) She said before giving him a hug. David gladly returned it, before Matteo and Valentina left to get her ready for bed. David turned around to his sister.

“2 ice cream cones?” He asked and she laughed.

“She couldn’t pick between two flavors, what was I supposed to do?” She said and David laughed.

“You had no problem telling me no when we were kids.” David said and Laura laughed.

“She’s a good kid.” Laura said and David nodded.

“Matteo and I are going to ask the police officer in charge of her case if we could keep her.” He said and Laura’s eyes widened.

“You serious?” She asked.

“Yea. We agreed, there is no way she can go back to the environment she was in before, and we like having her around.” David explained.

“Are you sure that’s the best option? You two should, i don’t know, get married first, build that foundation before adding kids.” Laura said.

“Matteo and I already know we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives. Marriage is just a formality. We want her, why should it matter if we’re married or not.” David explained. He hated that people frowned upon couples who started families before marriage.

“It’s a big decision David.” Laura warned.

“We know. Nothing has happened yet. We just both agree, we would keep her, and we want too.” David said and Laura nodded.

“I’m proud of you.” She eventually said. “You’ve come along way since high school.”

“I guess I just needed to find the right people.” David said.

“The right person.” Laura emphasized, and David smiled. “I should head home. Tell Matteo I said goodnight.” She said and David nodded and hugged his sister goodbye. After she left, Matteo made his way back to the living room.

“Laura leave?” He asked and David nodded.

“She says goodnight.” David told him and Matteo hummed.

“So, we really want to do this?” Matteo asked after a minute.

“I’m in if you’re in.” David said. Matteo didn’t say anything back, just hugged David a little tighter, and that’s all David really needed. They were in this together.

~/~/~/~

The meeting with the police the next day hadn’t gone at all like what Matteo and David thought. Turns out, Valentina was an orphan from Italy, who went missing two years ago without a trace. The woman who Valentina is terrified of, was the one to take her, along with other children. Matteo and David sat there in shock. They didn’t know what to say. How could someone, be this cruel?

“Do you two have any questions?” The officer asked. “I know it’s a lot of information, but you two stopped a very dangerous woman.”

“We didn’t do anything.” Matteo said. “Valentina found us.”

“We contacted the orphanage in Italy where she was taken from. The director should be here this afternoon.” The officer said. David and Matteo looked at each other. They knew it was now or never.

“We actually wanted to speak to you about the possibility of us keeping Valentina.” David said.

“You two want to adopt her?” He asked,slightly shocked.

“Yes.” David said firmly.

“Um, we’d have to talk to Valentina, to make sure she’s comfortable with it, and than we’d have to talk to the director to get it started.” The officer said.

“What do you mean making sure Valentina is comfortable?” David asked, a little harshly. Matteo took his hand in his to calm him down, but he didn’t like the way it was phrased.

“She’s been through a lot in the last 2 years. We just want to make sure she’s okay with moving to a new country, having different living arrangements, and most importantly that she feels safe.” The officer said. “That’s all we want for her.”

“We understand officer.” Matteo said. “You can probably understand the scrutiny we get for being two men in a relationship, and I think David took it the wrong way.” Matteo explained.

“All I care about is Valentina, and making sure she’s safe, and happy. Certainly you understand that.” The officer said. David’s anger had lightened, but his only tether was Matteo’s hand.

“We understand.” Matteo said. “How long do you think this will take?”

“The director should be in around 17:00. Will that time work for you two?” He asked. David had a shoot tonight, but for this, he will be late.

“Yea. We can both make it.” David assured him and he nodded.

“Great. You can wait in the lobby for Valentina.” He said and they nodded. They made their way to the lobby silently before David sighed.

“I’m sorry.” He said to Matteo. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

“I know it’s still hard for you. You’re still guarded with people, but he really is looking out for Valentina’s best interests.” Matteo reassured him. “Valentina is comfortable now, but who knows how she’ll react if it becomes permanent. They have to take that into consideration.”

“I know. It was stupid of me to be defensive. I guess I just really want this to work out. More than I originally thought.” David expressed and Matteo smiled.

“Everything will work out.” Matteo said as he sealed it with a kiss.

“Matteo! David!” They heard that high pitched voice. They turned to see Valentina running towards them, and to both of their surprises, she ran straight for David.

“Ciao scimmia.” (Hi monkey.) Matteo greeted her.

“We’ll give you a call when the director gets here.” The officer said, and the pair nodded.

“Possiamo pranzare?” (Can we get lunch?) Valentina asked.

“Assolutamente.” (Absolutely.) David said. His Italian was getting better, and this just made him want to learn it so much more.

~/~/~/~

Matteo and David were nervous. They showed up at the station, and Valentina was taken to a separate room for more questioning, and Matteo and David were taken into a room with the director of the orphanage was in. They had no idea how long this was going to take, but they were prepared to stay and fight for it as long as possible.

“She doesn’t speak German, or English, so we brought a translator in. He should be here soon.” the officer said.

“No need. Matteo speaks Italian fluently.” David reassured them and he nodded.

“Just tell me what I need to ask her.” Matteo asked the officer.

“Just talk to her. See what she’s thinking.” He said and Matteo nodded.

“Ciao.” ( Hello.) Matteo started with. “Sono Matteo, e questo e il mio ragazzo David.” (I’m Matteo, and this is my boyfriend David.) He explained.

“Ciao. Sono Emilia.” (Hello. I’m Emilia.) She said. “Capisco che vuoi adottare Valentina.” (I understand you want to adopt Valentina.)

“Si. David e io vogliamo davvero mantenere Valentina e darle una vita fantastica.” (Yes. David and I really want to keep Valentina and give her a great life.) Matteo explained.

“E pensi che voi due potete fornirlo per lei?” (And you think you two can provide that for her?) Emilia asked.

“David e io potremmo non essence i piu esperti, ma penso che gil ultimi due giorni ci abbiano dismostrato che possiamo prenderci cura di lei.” (David and I might not be the most experienced but I think the past couple days have shown us we can take care of her.) Matteo explained.

“Che lavoro fai?” (What do you do for work?) She asked.

“Sono uno chef, e David dirige i film.” (I’m a chef, and David directs films.) Matteo explained. She took longer to answer this time, and David was getting nervous. He followed about half of that conversation, but he didn’t know what she was thinking right now.

“Posse parlare con Valentina?” (Can I speak to Valentina?) She asked.

“She want’s to speak to Valentina.” Matteo told the officer. He nodded before stepping out of the room. A few minutes passed before the door opened and in walked Valentina.

“David! Matteo!” She cheered as she made her way over to them.

“Ciao scimmia.” (Hi monkey.) David said affectionally, and Valentina smiled. Valentina turned her attention to the woman sitting on the other side, David took Matteo’s hand in his and they strapped in for what they thought would be a long conversation.

~/~/~/~

“What the hell happened?” Laura asked when David arrived at her place.

“It was the most intense conversation I’ve ever been apart of.” David explained.

“What did she say?” Laura asked.

“I couldn’t follow it completely.” David admitted. “I just nodded along to make it look like I knew Italian. I figured it would be my best option.”

“So what’s going to happen?” She asked.

“Don’t know. Matteo is still there with Valentina.” David explained.

“But it’s late.” Laura pointed out.

“I thought they would be done by now, but I had to work, and Matteo assured me he would tell me everything when they left.” David said and Laura nodded.

“Are you worried?” She asked after a moment.

“I’m terrified Laura.” David admitted. “What if she has to go back?”

“They would be crazy not to know how much you and Matteo care about that little girl.” Laura told him honestly. “She’s amazing, and you both are amazing with her.”

“I know. I just don’t want it to get messed up.” David said truthfully.

“Look, you two will fight for her, I have no doubt about that. But freaking yourself out about it is only going to make it worse. So take a few deep breaths, and get home. Hopefully Matteo and Valentina will be there, and you can talk it through.” Laura said and David nodded. He gave his sister a hug before heading home. He wanted this to go smoothly, but he didn’t know if that was possible.

~/~/~/~

Matteo was kind of surprised when he got home with Valentina and didn’t find David there. Of course he knew he left the meeting for work, but he assumed he was going to make it as short as possible, but he’s also not surprised he was still gone. He knew David, and he knew this was his job. Thankfully when they got home, Valentina went straight to bed, so Matteo was cleaning up the kitchen, when he heard the door open.

“David?” He called out.

“Yea. I’m home. Sorry it took me so long.” David said as he made his way into the kitchen. “I stopped by to see Laura.”

“Everything okay?” He asked and David shrugged.

“I guess I was just freaking out.” David said honestly.

“I can imagine. That conversation was tough.” Matteo agreed.

“How did the rest of it go?” David asked.

“Pretty well. After Valentina got comfortable in the room she started talking more freely.” Matteo admitted.

“So what’s the verdict?” David asked, slightly not wanting to know the truth, but also dying for it.

“We have to go through a background check, Valentina needs to see a psychologist a few times, and than we can start the process.” Matteo said and David’s heart almost stopped.

“You mean, they’re letting us keep her?” David asked and Matteo laughed.

“As long as we pass, and Valentina is cleared by the psychologist.” Matteo said.

“Holy shit.” David said and Matteo pulled him into him. “We’re going to have a kid.”

“That we are.” Matteo affirmed. “You ready?”

“Not in the slightest.” He laughed. “But I can’t wait.”

“Valentina was really excited when she found out. She wanted to wait up for you but she had a long day. She passed out once we got home.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“I’m going to go see her.” David said and Matteo smiled and nodded. He left Matteo in the kitchen as he made his way to their bedroom. He opened the door and Valentina was sleeping peacefully. He bent down next to the bed and kissed her forehead.

“David?” She asked in a sleepy voice and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I wanted to say goodnight monkey.” David said and she smiled sleepily.

“Notte David.” She said.

“Notte scimmia.” (Night monkey.) David said before she fell back asleep. David made his way back to the kitchen where Matteo was putting some plates away. He hugged him from behind and breathed in his scent.

“Everything okay?” Matteo asked.

“Perfect.” David said. He couldn’t wait for the future.

~/~/~/~

The process took almost 2 months, and in those two months, Valentina had grown into a different little girl. She was more bubbly, she was speaking more, and she wasn’t so scared of new people. Matteo and David had introduced her gradually to their friends. Starting with Hanna and Jonas. She was a little weary of them both at first, but Matteo and David expected that much.

Thankfully all their friends new bites and pieces of English so communicating wasn’t an issue when it came to Valentina. David was also getting much better at Italian, so he felt comfortable if Matteo had to be at work that he could still communicate with Valentina in her native language without bumps in the conversation. All in all, it was going way better than expected.

“Matteo.” Valentina asked one night when they were all watching a movie together.

“Si scimmia?” (Yes monkey?) Matteo asked.

“Puai insegnarmi il tedesco?” (Can you teach me German?) Valentina asked, and Matteo was a little shocked.

“Posso provare, potrebbe non andare molto bene pero.” (I can try, it might not go very well though.) Matteo admitted and she laughed.

“Voglio solo comunicare con tutti senza essere un peso.” (I just want to communicate with everyone without being a burden.) She admitted and Matteo looked at her confused.

“Non sei un peso.” (You aren’t a burden.) Matteo told her truthfully. Valentina just shrugged. “Che ne dici di questo, avremo qualcuno che ti insegnera il tedesco e ci lavoreremo ogni giorno.” (How about this, we’ll get someone to teach you German, and we’ll work on it everyday.) Matteo offered and Valentina smiled and nodded and focused back on the movie.

“Everything okay?” David asked and Matteo nodded.

“We need to find a German tutor.” Matteo said and David looked confused. “Valentina wants to learn.”

“Really?” David asked and Matteo nodded. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

~/~/~/~

“How exactly did you get them out of the house?” Jonas asked Laura.

“I simply persuaded Valentina that she wanted to see the new Disney movie, and that she wanted both David and Matteo to go with her.” Laura said and Jonas laughed.

“Her love for Disney movies is insane.” Jonas admitted and Laura nodded in agreement. “I’m glad we’re doing this for them.”

“They deserve it.” Laura admitted. “You know, I never thought David would ever get the life he deserved. He was way too guarded to let anyone in, and so determined to be alone forever I was scared it would actually happen.”

“But Matteo happened.” Jonas added and Laura smiled.

“And Matteo happened, and I knew when he stopped by after David was outed that he was different. That he truly cared and loved David more than anything for exactly who he is.” Laura said honestly.

“Matteo has always seen the best in everyone else, and the worst in himself.” Jonas said. “Once he confided in me that he was gay, part of me was scared he would never open himself up for someone to love all the parts he hated about himself.”

“But David happened.” Laura said, and this time Jonas smiled.

“And David happened.” Jonas agreed. “They both still have their faults, but they’ve been better since getting together, and I think Valentina is exactly what they need. Someone to pour all that unconditional love onto. Someone they can show what parents are supposed to be like because they had shit ones.”

“I was shocked when David told me he wanted to keep Valentina.” Laura admitted. “I didn’t think he or Matteo were ready, but I know now I was clearly mistaken.” She said and Jonas laughed.

“They make a cute family.” Jonas said and Laura nodded in agreement. “If only they would get married.”

“I’ve been telling them that for months!” Laura laughed. “They’ll get there though. Those two idiots deserve each other.”

“Exactly. Let’s get those idiots new daughter’s dream bedroom ready before they get home.” Jonas said and Laura nodded. They were decorating her room completely Disney today, and she couldn’t wait to see Valentina’s reaction.

~/~/~/~

Valentina wouldn’t stop talking about the movie the entire way home. She was so excited, that as she held onto Matteo and David’s hands she was skipping and almost falling down, to which Matteo and David would swing and she’s fly a little and let out a belly laugh. It was probably the most amazing sound for David to hear. He loved that she was so comfortable, and so happy with them. It made the nights he doubted that he was ready to raise a child disappear. There would also be bumps, but Matteo and him were doing a good job.

When they got home, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Laura, Jonas, Hanna, Carlos, Abdi, and the rest of the girls were there, and they all had the biggest smiles on their faces.

“What are you guys doing here?” Matteo asked.

“And how did you get in?” David added.

“You gave me a key.” Laura said.

“For emergencies.” David said and Laura waved him off.

“This was an emergency.” Laura said. “Valentina’s room was dreadful.”

“We were working on it.” Matteo said and Laura looked at him like she didn’t believe him, which was valid.

“Well thanks to us, her room is complete.” Laura said. “Do you wanna see it?” She asked Valentina in English and she nodded enthusiastically. Laura held out her hand and Valentina gladly took it as she was led to her room. Once Laura opened the door, Valentina gasped.

“Per me?!” (For me?!) Valentina asked.

“Per te.” (For you.) Matteo said and she started jumping up and down.

“E tutto cio che ho sempre desiderato!” (It’s everything I’ve ever wanted!) Valentina shrieked.

“She is very excited.” David told the others and they smiled. “You guys didn’t have to do this.”

“We wanted too.” Laura told him honestly. “All of us have seen a remarkable change in Valentina since she’s become permanent. She smiles more, she’s more friendly and she’s so lovable. We wanted to show her how much she means to us.”

“You guys are the best.” David said and Laura pulled him into a hug.

“You guys deserve it.” Laura said and he smiled.

“David! Guarda tutto le principesse!” (David! Look at all the princesses!) Valentina cheered and he smiled.

“Ne manca uno.” (There is one missing.) David said.

“Chi?” (Who?) Valentina asked confused.

“Tu!” (You!) David said as he picked her up and spun her around, her giggles erupting through the whole room.

Everyone watched as Valentina ran around her room pointing out every little detail. Most of her excitement was done in Italian, so only Matteo and David could understand her, but they were all smiling regardless. Valentina was home, and everyone could tell she was happy to be there.

~/~/~/~

It was late. David was having trouble sleeping so he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot tea. After about 10 minutes, it was ready and he took it out on the balcony and let the cold air breeze all around him. He liked the cold. It made him feel so much, and grounded him in a way.

“David?” He heard from behind him, and when he turned around, there stood Valentina.

“Is everything okay?” He asked in English, because it was just too late for his brain to speak Italian.

“I cant sleep.” She said. Her English getting better and better every day.

“Want to join me?” He asked and she nodded. Valentina made her way over to David and sat on his lap as David pulled his jacket around her. “Did you have a bad dream?” He asked. Valentina simply nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was about my parents.” She said, and David had to admit, he was surprised.

“What about them?” He asked.

“I guess not about them exactly, but about the idea of them.” Valentina explained. Her English was still a little broken, but they could communicate perfectly. “I don’t remember them at all. I guess it was more about what life would be like with them.”

“And why was it a bad dream?” David asked, wanting to get to the root of the bad dream.

“They were mean.” Valentina said. “Just like the lady.”

“I’m sure your parents loved you monkey.” David reassured her.

“Like you and Matteo love me?” Valentina asked.

“Exactly like Matteo and I.” David told her honestly. “They would have tucked you in every night, let you watch as many Disney movies as humanly possible, and gave you a little too much sugar.” He tickled her and she let out a soft giggle.

“I’m glad I’m here.” Valentina said as her eyes fluttered closed.

“We’re glad you’re here too.” David told her.

“Ti amo David.” (I love you David.) Valentina basically whispered but David could have cried. It was the first time she verbalized it.

“Ti amo.” (I love you.) David whispered back. He felt her breathing even out, but he didn’t dare more. He was more than happy to have Valentina passed out in his arms. He sat there for what felt like a few minutes, but was probably longer when Matteo came out.

“How long have you been out here?” He asked.

“I don’t know. She had a bad dream and we talked about it, than she fell asleep. I didn’t want to wake her up.” David explained. “What are you doing up?” He asked.

“Work.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Almost 4.” Matteo said and David nodded. “Do you want me to put her to bed?”

“That would probably be a good idea.” David said and Matteo nodded and scooped Valentina up in his arms. She stirred a little, but was asleep right away. Matteo took her inside but David stayed on the balcony. Matter rejoined him when he was done.

“Is everything okay? You seem, different.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“She told me she loved me last night.” David said. “I wasn’t expecting it.”

“It’s the best feeling in the world, isn’t it?” Matteo smiled.

“I honestly can’t believe it.” David said. “Feels like a dream.”

“She’ll tell you every single day now.” Matteo said and David smiled. He often heard Valentina tell Matteo she loved him, part of him was always a little sad she never told him, but he knew she would do it at her own pace.

“I don’t mind one bit.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“I’ll see you after work?” Matteo asked.

“I go to work at 2.” David reminded him.

“Right. Is Laura watching Valentina?” He asked.

“I thought I’d bring her along today. I feel bad pawning her off on Laura all the time. She has a life as well.” David said.

“You know Laura loves being an Aunt. More than a normal person should.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“That’s true, but I do want to bring her around. I think she’d have fun.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“I hope you have a blast.” Matteo said and David nodded. “I’ll see you later.” He said as he gave him a goodbye kiss.

“I love you.” David told him honestly.

“I love you too.” Matteo smiled back. With one last hand squeeze, Matteo made his way to work as David stayed out on the balcony. He couldn’t get the stupid smile off his face, but he also didn’t want too. This was the happiest he’s ever been, with his boyfriend and his daughter, and nothing could ever ruin that.

~/~/~/~

It’s been a full year since Valentina came into their lives and sometimes David couldn’t believe it. There were moments when he thought they made a mistake, and than other times when he was holding Valentina in his arms he knew he was always meant to be in her life. It was a roller coaster of a year, but David wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Valentina was turning 8 in a few days so David wanted to throw her a party. They missed her 7th birthday because they didn’t really know who she was the first couple days she was around, but this year they were going all out. David had Matteo take her out so everyone came over to get everything ready. Laura was in charge of cake, and everyone else was bringing some type of food.

“When will they be home?” Laura asked.

“When I text Matteo and tell him we’re ready.” David said and Laura nodded.

“Can you believe its been a year?” Laura asked and David laughed.

“Not at all. Seems both longer and shorter all at the same time.” David admitted, and Laura smiled.

“Part of parenthood.” Laura said and David just smiled. “It’s cute you still get flustered when I say that.”

“It still seems surreal sometimes.” David said honestly. “Like it’ll be different tomorrow.”

“You have an 8 year old daughter David, that’s as real as it gets.” Laura said and David pushed her playfully. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.” David said sincerely. He knew Laura had always been worried about him. She didn’t hide it well.

“Tell Matteo we’re ready.” Laura said and David nodded and pulled his phone out.

To Matteo:  
We’re ready for the birthday girl!

From Matteo:  
Give us like 20 more minutes.

To Matteo:  
For what?

From Matteo:  
We kinda ran into a traveling circus going through town and Valentina wanted to see the trapeze routine. They’re on next.

To Matteo:  
You would find that wondering the streets. But take your time. Whatever Valentina wants.

From Matteo:  
We’ll be home soon.

David laughed as he put his phone down.

“Are they coming back?” Laura asked when David made his way to the others.

“20 minutes.” David said.

“What are they doing?” Jonas asked confused.

“Matteo some how managed to find a traveling circus, and Valentina wanted to see the trapeze act.” David explained and everyone laughed.

“Only he could find that.” Jonas said and everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone got comfortable and waited for the two to return home. 20 minutes didn’t seem to take that long because before he knew it he heard the front door open.

“Non so perche non siamo riusciti a vedere la fine dello spettacolo.” (I don’t know why we couldn’t watch the end of the show.) David heard Valentina ask Matteo as they made their way into the flat. Valentina finally saw everyone and gasped. “Per me?” (For me?) She asked and David smiled.

“Per te.” (For you.) David said fondly. “Scimmia di buon compleanno.” (Happy birthday monkey.) David pulled her into a hug.

“Grazie.” (Thank you.) Valentina said.

“Buon compleanno. Buon compleanno. Buon compleanno cara Valentina. Buon compleanno.” (Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Valentina. Happy birthday to you!) Everyone sang in Italian.

“Oh my god.” Valentina gasped out in English. “You did this for me?” She asked and David smiled.

“Of course we did. We missed your birthday last year, so we wanted to make up for that.” David explained and Valentina hugged him.

“I’ve never had a birthday party before.” She admitted.

“Than lets make this one the best one yet.” Matteo said and everyone agreed.

“Danke. Ich danke ihnen allen vielmals.” (Thank you. Thank you all so much.) Valentina said. It was common for her to speak in German around everyone these days. But she mainly spoke Italian with Matteo and David.

They pulled her into a hug, and than got a hug from everyone in the room. For the first time, Valentina knew what it meant to have an extended family. And for the first time Matteo and David considered finally making their family complete. Maybe it was time for marriage after all.


	2. Wedding Bells and Last Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said when you get married you have to change your last name? Matteo and David never talked about that part of marriage, but what happens when Valentina asks about her last name? David starts to think long and hard about what it means for their family having different last names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a couple reviews into consideration, and decided to write a wedding chapter!!! YAY!
> 
> Except, this turned out totally different, and the wedding is only mentioned like 3 times. Oops. I really tried to make this an entirely wedding focused chapter, but I realized that I hate writing about weddings, and I didn’t really feel like doing it after I started this chapter, but it did take a different turn, and I have to say, I couldn’t stop writing it once I started.
> 
> I’m sorry if it isn’t what those reviewers wanted to read. I want you to know that I truly tried to write that chapter, but this is what happened instead, and I’m not upset about it. I love this chapter, and I hope you all do too <3

If you talked to anyone in Matteo and David’s life, they would tell you the pair had basically been married since high school. And than they would tell you they took too damn long to get married.

Matteo and David brushed it off anytime one of their friends mentioned it. They felt no rush to get married. They knew where they stood in their relationship and what the future held. They were always going to get married, they just never put a time limit on it, and they were happy with that.

When Valentina came along, it really got both of them thinking about their future. It didn’t bother them that they started their family before marriage, but they were ready. They were ready to be husbands, and to make their family even more permanent. David was thinking entirely too much about how he would ask Matteo to marry him. He had about 10 different ways in his mind, but he couldn’t decide on one. He wanted it to be perfect, and he wouldn’t settle for less. Luckily for David, Matteo took that control right out from under him when he proposed in the middle of the night, while both of them couldn’t sleep. It might not have been the most romantic, but it was definitely the most them, and David still smiled when he thought about it.

_ ** Flashback: ** _

_ It had been a long day. David was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep. His film had been a success with more praise than he knew what to do with most days, but he was happy other people enjoyed what he created. It made him feel good knowing he picked the right career. He was staring at the ceiling when the door cracked opened and in walked Matteo. _

_ “Hey, you’re awake.” Matteo said when David sat up a little. _

_ “Yea. Can’t sleep.” David admitted. “How was work?” _

_ “Wonderful.” Matteo said sarcastically. “I’m gonna shower.” He said and David nodded. Matteo took a quick shower, and David was still sitting in bed when he returned. _

_ “How come work sucked?” David asked once Matteo got in bed. _

_ “One of our waiters quit, so we were short, our busboy dropped at least 20 plates and shattered all of them, a customer claimed our one chief spit in her food, so that was a whole HR nightmare, and to top it all off, they cut my hours next week because of how much overtime I got this week.” Matteo explained. _

_ “That blows.” David said honestly. _

_ “Yea.” Matteo agreed. _

_ Matteo and David settled into bed not saying much after that. David knew Matteo was awake because his breathing was heavy. Both boys eyes were closed, and they linked their hands together and their legs tangled together. It was David’s favorite way to sleep. Not knowing where his limbs ended and Matteo’s started. Feeling like they were one person instead of two. Feeling whole. _

_ “David?” Matteo questioned after a while. _

_ “Hmm?” David hummed. _

_ “Marry me?” Matteo asked, and David’s eyes shot opened. _

_ “What?” David basically stuttered. _

_ “I won’t say it again.” Matteo said, David could tell he was smiling. _

_ “What did you say?” David asked. _

_ “Marry me?” Matteo asked again, a little louder and more confident. _

_ “I - “David started, but he was so shocked he didn’t know what to say. _

_ “I don’t have a ring.” Matteo confessed. “To be honest I didn’t think I’d ask like this, but I can get you one before you answer if you want.” _

_ “Shut up.” David laughed. “Of course I’ll marry you.” He said and Matteo squeezed his hand tightly. He pulled Matteo into him and basically slammed his lips to his. This wasn’t the way David thought it would happen, but he was happier than he’s ever been in the longest time. _

** _ End of Flashback _ **

They didn’t tell anyone for a month. For some reason they liked keeping it to themselves. David almost slipped a few times almost calling Matteo his fiancé when talking to new people around their friends. Nobody ever caught on which they liked. After awhile they figured they should start telling people. Starting with Valentina. They had no idea how excited she would be, but let’s just say, she nearly broke their eardrums when they told her the news.

Laura was next. David hated keeping the secret from her, but when he finally told her, he didn’t expect the reaction he got. She cried tears of happiness, and than threw a pillow at his face. She was so happy that Matteo and him were getting married, and she was so happy that David was so happy, but she was so angry that they kept it a secret. David apologized and she eventually understood, and than immediately started planning the wedding.

Matteo didn’t have much of an opinion on the wedding. As long as he got to marry David, he really didn’t care about flowers, and cakes, and colors. All he needed was David, and all his friends there with him, and he was happy. 

David had been out all day with Laura getting last minute details for the ceremony. They were getting married this weekend, and according to Laura there was still so much to do. David walked into the flat exhausted, and ready to crash.

“Papa!” Valentina cheered when she saw him.

“Hi monkey.” David greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

“Daddy and I made cupcakes today!” She beamed and David looked at Matteo.

“Did you now?” David smiled.

“Laura asked me a few weeks back if I’d bake the cupcakes for our wedding.” Matteo admitted. “Apparently since I’m a chef, baking wouldn’t be so hard.”

“Please tell me you aren’t baking them.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Hell no.” Matteo said and Valentina smacked him. “Sorry, but no. I told her that I was flattered she had so much confidence in me, but baking wasn’t my thing.”

“So why make cupcakes?” David asked pointing to them.

“Val wanted too.” Matteo shrugged.

“They’re confetti cupcakes!” She cheered and David smiled.

“I’m sure they’re delicious, but I need dinner first.” David said and she nodded.

“Daddy made pasta! It’s in the fridge.” Valentina told him and he nodded. He made his way over to the fridge and grabbed the container of pasta. He reheated it and in a minute and 45 seconds it was ready. He made his way back out into the living room to join Matteo and Valentina.

“What are we watching?” David asked as he took a seat on the chair as Val and Matteo cuddled on the couch.

“Tonight it’s Moana.” Matteo said with a smile. David looked at Valentina and her eyes were fluttering shut. He mouthed to Matteo ‘She’s exhausted’. Matteo smiled and mouthed ‘I know’.

They watched about 15 minutes more of the movie before they decided to put Valentina to bed. David turned the movie off and flipped it to one of the channels him and Matteo mindlessly watch sometimes until Matteo rejoined him in the living room.

“How was today?” Matteo asked.

“I love you and all, but I’m so ready for this wedding to be over.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“I understand.” Matteo said, because he did. “Our honeymoon will be a nice break.”

“It’s going to be weird without Val.” David admitted.

“She’s going to be having the time of her life with Laura.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“Probably a little too much fun.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Probably, but it’s summer.” Matteo said and David nodded.

The thought of getting married was never something David thought he could have. But being a couple days away from his wedding was finally stating to sink in, and he was super excited to continue this life with Matteo, but also start their next chapter as husbands.

~/~/~/~

They had been married for 3 hours. 3 hours of blissfully happy moments filled with family and friends. It was all Matteo and David could have asked for. All the stress, and last minute planning was worth it in the end because they both got their happily ever after. An ending they both thought was impossible for the longest time. David always thought marriage was just a formality, but as he played with the ring on his hand, and he watched Matteo dance with Val, he knew this was more than just a formality. This was forming a bond with the one person who you love more than anything, and starting something eternal. It was everything, and David couldn’t be happier with the outcome.

“Hey.” David heard as he was pulled out of his thoughts by Laura.

“Hey.” David smiled. “Everything is perfect.”

“It was always going to be perfect.” Laura smiled. “You two belong together, no matter how you celebrated, it would have been wonderful.”

“I guess you’re right.” David smiled at his sister.

“I’m always right.” Laura teasingly pushed him. “I can’t believe my little brother is married.”

“I can’t believe it either.” David said truthfully. “Little me never thought it was possible.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Laura smiled. “I know I’ve said it like a hundred times, but I really am proud of you.”

“Thank you.” David said. “I had a lot of support though.” He smiled at her. “I couldn’t, and wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

“I did what any sister would do.” Laura reminded him. “We’re family, no matter what.”

“Didn’t seem to matter to mom and dad.” David said. He didn’t want to sound bitter, but he couldn’t help it.

“They fucked up.” Laura said. “That’s on them, and it’s okay to be upset about it. Even after all these years, it’s okay to be upset. Just know, what you created, the life you and Matteo have created together is something they can never take away from you, and it’s something you have control over. So enjoy it, even in the moments when you’re upset, and angry at them. Because you have an amazing life, and an amazing family.” She told him honestly.

“I love you.” He said and she reached her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

“I love you too.” She whispered in his ear. David knew Laura was right. He had an amazing life, and his parents couldn’t take that away from him.

~/~/~/~

They finally got home and they were exhausted. Thankfully they took a day between the wedding and leaving for their honeymoon to relax, and get some last minute packing done. They were happy they were taking it.

“Papa?” Valentina asked once they were inside, and tucking her into bed.

“Yes monkey?” David smiled.

“I was wondering, can I change my last name?” She asked, and both Matteo and David’s eyes widened.

“You want to change your last name?” Matteo asked, and she nodded.

“I have been a Rossi my entire life, but I don’t even know who I got that name from.” She explained. “I don’t remember my parents, and it doesn’t feel like my last name. But I want to keep my Italian roots.” She further explained. “It feels right. I’m Italian, it would be weird to have anything else.” Matteo and David could both tell she’d been thinking about this for awhile, and that she was nervous about asking. “So I was wondering if I could take Florenzi.” She kept her eyes on her hands fiddling in her lap.

“You want to be Valentina Florenzi?” Matteo asked, his heart beating so fast it was hard to keep his voice even.

“If I can.” She whispered. Matteo looked at David, and David looked back. Feelings of utter happiness and pride were basically oozing out of Matteo, but David couldn’t help but feel a little isolated, distant.

“How about we figure this all out after we get back from our honeymoon?” David offered. “We can tell you’ve been thinking about this for awhile.” He said and she nodded. “But we can’t do anything right now about it. Once we come home, we’ll have a long talk about it. Does that work?” He asked.

“Yea. Okay.” She said and David smiled. He knew that wasn’t the answer she had wanted when she asked, but it was true. They couldn’t do anything right now, or even tomorrow about it.

“We love you monkey.” David pressed his lips to her forehead, followed by Matteo.

“I love you too.” She’s said before sinking into her sheets. They turned on her nightlight, and left the room. Once they got into their room, David heard Matteo take a deep breath.

“She wants my last name.” Matteo said. David could hear the breathlessness in his voice. The pride.

“Yea.” David agreed. “She does.”

“Wow.” Matteo said again, but all David could do was nod. He didn’t know what to say to Matteo. He didn’t know how to tell him he was sad she wanted his last name. That she wanted only his name attached to her. Matteo was so happy, and David didn’t want to ruin that, so he didn’t.

~/~/~/~

They were dropping Valentina off at Laura’s before they headed off for their honeymoon. David was thankful Laura agreed to watch Val for the week. He knew Valentina would enjoy herself more than anything, and he was glad they would have this time to bond. Matteo was currently helping Valentina set up everything in the guest room at Laura’s while David and Laura were in the kitchen.

“Is everything okay? You look conflicted.” Laura asked in a hushed tone. “Don’t tell me you’re regretting this marriage already. It hasn’t even been 24 hours.” She joked and David did laugh.

“Not at all.” David assured her. “Val asked us last night if she could change her last name. Said she didn’t feel like a Rossi.” David explained. “She asked if she could take Matteo’s last name.”

“Oh. Wow.” Laura said, very shocked by the news.

“Yea. It kinda caught us off guard too.” David admitted.

“What did you tell her?” She asked.

“That we would have a talk about it after we got back.” David said. “There wasn’t anything we could do last night or today about it, plus I want her to think about it for a week before we do anything permanent.”

“Because?” Laura asked. “I doubt she would have asked if she wasn’t pretty sure about it.” Laura pointed out and David nodded. He agreed. “So what’s going on?” She questioned.

“I guess it kinda hurt.” David admitted. “That she wants Matteo’s last name. Not mine.”

“Maybe it’s an Italian thing.” Laura offered.

“That’s exactly what it is.” He told her. “She said she wanted to keep her Italian roots, which I totally get, but it just sucks.”

“Why?” Laura asked.

“Matteo never has to explain that Val is adopted when he tells people she’s his daughter.” David said. “Everyone just accepts it, because who wouldn’t? They both have Italian names, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair. It makes sense. Of course nobody would question it.” David explained. “Nobody ever believes me. They ask who she belongs to, and I tell them she’s my daughter, and it’s always ‘really?’ Or ‘she’s yours?’ It just sucks always having to explain.”

“That would suck a lot.” Laura agreed.

“And I know it’s just a name.” David expressed. “Our family is bigger than just a name, but ugh, it’s so stupid.” He admitted as he rubbed his temple. He didn’t know how to explain it.

“No it isn’t.” Laura reassured him. “It isn’t stupid because even if it is just a name, it’s also a bond. A bond that brings families together. Because right now you’re hurting because they’ll be the Florenzi’s and you are still David Schreibner.”

“It shouldn’t matter though.” David sighed. “Because I’m happy she wants to be a Florenzi. I’m happy she feels so at home that she wants Matteo’s last name. I guess I just never expected it.”

“How could you have?” Laura asked. “She’s always just been Val, your daughter. Her last name never mattered to you, but I understand the hurt that comes with her wanting to take Matteo’s.” She explained and David nodded. “Did you two not talk about what would happen with your last names once you got married?” She asked after a moment.

“Not really.” David admitted. “I guess it didn’t matter to us because we’ve always just been David and Matteo.”

“So talk to Matteo about it.” Laura said. “Tell him how you’re feeling a little outcasted by the news, and figure it out together. That’s what marriage is all about.” She smiled and David snorted.

“How would you know? You’ve been single for like 4 years.” He teased and Laura kicked him.

“Shut it.” She said and David laughed. David knew they had to talk, and he wanted to do it sooner rather than late. Thankfully they would be on a plane for a couple hours and plenty of time to have that discussion.

~/~/~/~

Matteo could tell something was bothering David. He’s know since that morning, but he didn’t want to bring it up until they could talk alone. So when they were up in the air after take off, he figured it was as good as time as ever.

“What’s going on?” Matteo asked David.

“Huh?” David asked, surprised by the question.

“You have been off the whole day.” Matteo stated and David nodded. “So what’s going on?”

“Val asking to change her last name last night kinda threw me off a little.” David admitted.

“Yea, me too.” Matteo agreed.

“But it made me a little sad.” David continued.

“Oh.” Matteo said a little sad now too.

“And it has nothing to do with your last name.” David explained hearing the sadness in Matteo’s response. “Truly, I’m so happy she feels at home with us that she wants to make that change, but I guess it made me feel like an outsider.” He admitted.

“How come?” Matteo asked, a little confused.

“You know I love that girl more than anything.” David started and Matteo nodded, because he did know that. “But it sucks when we’re out together, and nobody believes that she’s my daughter.”

“Who cares what everyone else thinks.” Matteo said. “She’s ours. Your daughter, and mine.”

“I know that.” David sighed. “It’s just -“ David stopped. He needed to explain this in a way that didn’t sound like he was only worried about everyone else’s opinion. “When we’re out together as a family, and someone asks you about Val, and you smile, and tell them about her. About how proud you are of her intellect, and her wit, and her very impressive athletics, not once does someone question that you’re a proud father.” David explained. “In fact, they ask you more questions about her. Her favorite subject, her favorite sport, what vegetable she hates the most. They just accept it, and move on. But when I get asked, its never about her intelligence, or her recent game, or how funny she can be. They always ask who she belongs too, how I got her, where she’s from.” David confessed. “And sometimes I want to scream because its none of their business how Val became my daughter. It shouldn’t matter about her past because she’s in a much better place now. She’s with us, and we love her unconditionally, and that’s all that matters.” David took a deep breath. “Her having your last name, just makes me feel like I’m not apart of the family. It makes me feel distant, lonely.” He finally admitted. Matteo was silent. He was absorbing everything David just said because he had no idea he was feeling all of this.

“David - “

“But if that’s what Val really wants, than I’m not going to stand in her way.” David cut Matteo off. “We’ll get her name changed, and I can learn to get over my sadness. I want her to be happy, I guess it just really hit me when she asked.”

“You know your happiness matters too.” Matteo said to him as he took his hand in his own. “Your happiness has always been my top priority, and that hasn’t changed.” He explained. “Do you know that if you had asked me to, I would have changed my last name in a heart beat to match yours.” Matteo confessed and David’s eyes widened.

“Really?” David asked in a whisper.

“Yea.” Matteo said softly. “You are everything to me, and you have been since we were 18. I never brought it up because you never did. I just assumed us sharing a last name wasn’t that big of a deal to you, but I guess I never thought about how it would feel if Valentina wanted to change her name. Honestly, I didn’t think she’d even ask, or consider it.”

“I get why she thought about it.” David said. “She has no ties to it, so to her it’s just another name.”

“So is Florenzi, and so is Schreibner.” Matteo admitted. “They’re just names, but we’re the family. It’s us who make it, not a last name.” David nodded, he knew Matteo was right. Laura said practically the same thing, but he still had a hint of sadness in him when he thought about it. “And, who says we still can’t change our minds?”

“What do you mean?” David asked.

“Who says I want to be a Florenzi?” Matteo asked. “That name comes with a lot of horrible childhood trauma that I like to forget about. So maybe I want to be a Schreibner.”

“I don’t know.” David laughed. “That comes with a lot of childhood trauma as well.” He admitted and Matteo smiled.

“My point is David, if you want we can do whatever we want with our last names.” Matteo said. “We can fuse it, lose it, or hyphenate it. Doesn’t matter to me. You’re still my husband, and Val is still our daughter.”

“I love you.” David simple said.

“I love you too.” Matteo leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Now, for the rest of the week we aren’t talking about anything remotely depressing.” He said and David laughed. “I have enough depression in my life to last me the rest of this one, and my next life, so it’s going to be a great fucking week, and we’ll deal with all of this when we get home. Deal?” He asked.

“Deal.” David said with a smile. Matteo was right, they could deal with all of this when they got home. Now, David was going to enjoy a week along with his husband.

~/~/~/~

A week didn’t seem long enough. David and Matteo boarded the plane when they were leaving and all they wanted to do was get back to their vacation for a few more days. Of course they were excited to see Val again, they both missed her like crazy, but the vacation was nice as well.

David and Matteo told Val that they would be back tomorrow, so that they could surprise her. Saying goodbye for a week was tough, but they were excited to see her reaction when they came back early.

David had texted Laura when they landed asking where they were. Laura told him that she had taken Val to the park to play, and they were on their way there now. David was a little nervous if he was being honest. Not because he was finally seeing Val after a week, but because they had to sit down and talk about changing her last name, and he was a little scared about how she would take the news. He wanted her to get everything she wanted, and he didn’t know if she would want what they had planned.

They got the park and Val was on the playground playing with another little girl. Laura was on the bench talking to another woman, and they didn’t say a word, hoping Val would just notice them. It took her a minute to comprehend, but when she saw them, did a quick double take, than recognized them, she went crazy.

“Daddy!” She yelled as she ran over to the pair and Matteo scooped her up in his arms. She buried her head in his neck. “I missed you.”

“We missed you too monkey.” Matteo said, and David smiled. When she lifted her head up from his neck, she looked at David.

“Papa!” She giggled before latching herself on to him. Valentina was little her for age. The doctor said it was normal considering what she went through, so she was still easy to pick up to both David and Matteo.

“Next time we leave for a week we’re taking you with us.” David said into her hair and she laughed.

“Good. You’re never allowed to me leave me again.” Valentina said.

“Never.” Matteo agreed as he leaned in closer to David and Val. It felt right for their family to be together again.

“Did you have fun with Aunt Laura?” David asked.

“So much fun!” Val beamed. “I had so much candy!”

“Of course you did sweet tooth.” Matteo ruffled her hair, but she swatted his hand away.

“What did you feed my daughter?” David laughed as he asked his sister.

“Nothing crazy.” Laura rolled her eyes with a smile. “Just cotton candy, twizzlers, gummy bears, fun dip. The essentials.” She listed.

“Don’t for get the baby bottle pops!” Val added.

“How could I forget the dozens of baby bottle pops?” Laura smirked.

“Your teeth are going to rot.” Matteo said, but Val rolled her eyes.

“I brushed my teeth multiple times a day. Aunt Laura said it would get rid of the evidence.” Valentina smiled, and everyone laughed.

“That’s not how it works monkey.” David said fondly. “But you will be eating all your vegetables at dinner, even the ones you hate.” He said and she huffed.

“It was a good run kid.” Laura said to Val. “We’ll have to do again sometime.” She winked and Val laughed.

“Val!” They heard a high pitched voice call, and everyone looked at the young girl she was playing with earlier. “You coming?” She asked.

“Can we stay for 10 more minutes?” Val asked the pair.

“Of course. Than we’re going out to eat!” David said and she hugged them once more before going back to play with her friend. Matteo and David joined Laura and the older woman on the bench.

“I could have sworn she was your daughter.” The woman said to Laura, and even though it wasn’t meant to be mean, David felt his heart sink a little. Not even Laura gets questioned about Val, yet he does?

“Nope. Just watching her while my brother and his newlywed husband went on their honeymoon.” Laura smiled at them. “She’s a cool kid, but I just don’t see myself ever becoming a mom.” Laura admitted. “I’ll be the cool Aunt any day of the week.” She added and Matteo laughed.

“You’re her only Aunt.” Matteo pointed out. “You have no competition.” He said and Laura play kicked him. The woman looked from Laura to David.

“How did Val get placed in your care?” She asked him, and David flickered his eyes over to Matteo. Matteo understood what David meant by people questioning him about Valentina. Matteo’s never gotten that question before, he can understand why it annoys David.

“It doesn’t really matter.” Matteo cut in before David could speak. “She’s great.” He continued ignoring the question the woman asked. “Very friendly, so kind, smart. Basically what every parent wants in a child, and we’re lucky to have her as part of our family.” He said as he put his arm around David.

“Naomi is the same way.” The woman smiled. “We adopted her a few years ago, and the improvement she’s made in our care is remarkable.” She explained and suddenly David felt like an ass. Matteo didn’t, but he felt David’s posture change, so he let him take the lead on this one.

“Valentina actually found us.” David finally said. “She had been in foster care her entire life in Italy, but was abducted when she was 4, and lived that way for 2 years.” David explained and the woman gasped. “She showed up at our doorstep 2 years ago, and we just fell in love with her. We knew we wanted to keep her, so we did whatever we could to adopt her.”

“That’s incredible.” The woman said. “She’s so outgoing, which is rare for any child who grew up in foster care. They’re always used to be left behind, unwanted. It makes it hard for them to make friends.” The woman explained. “Valentina has such a light about her. It’s amazing.”

“She was guarded when she came into their life.” Laura added. “She trusted Matteo right away because they’re both Italian, but warmed up to David instantly. I think it was the first time she felt safe.”

“Naomi had the worst nightmares when we met her.” The woman began. “She would wake up screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night, and it was impossible to console her. I didn’t think I could be a mom to her.” She admitted. “I didn’t think I could help her the way she needed to be helped. I doubted how good of a life she could have with us, but my wife convinced me that we were doing everything right, and the nightmares would go away, it just takes more time.” She explained. “It was the best decision in the world.”

“Yea. It’s an amazing feeling.” David agreed. Everything about him felt lighter after that conversation. It was nice to know they weren’t alone in this situation. He read it wrong at first, but talking about how Val got placed with them wasn’t always a negative thing that he thought it was. Sometimes people understand it, and they can connect to it. After a moment, her phone started ringing.

“That’s the timer. We have to head out.” The woman said as she stood up.

“It was nice meeting you.....?” David trailed off realizing he didn’t know her name.

“Cindy.” She answered.

“It was nice to meet you Cindy.” David said. “We’ll have to get Val and Naomi together again.”

“I think they would love that.” Cindy agreed. She pulled something out of her purse and wrote something quickly. “That’s my number. Call and we can set something up. Maybe next time my wife will join us.”

“That’d be great.” David said and she smiled.

“Naomi! It’s time to go sweetie!” She called and both girls came running over. “It’s time to get home to mama.” She said to her daughter.

“Can Val and I hang out again ma?” The girls asked.

“Of course.” She said. “We’ll set something up next week if that’s alright with her fathers.”

“Perfect.” David said.

“Bye Val!” Naomi waved as they walked away.

“Bye Nomi!” Val called back. Once they were gone, Val turned to David and Matteo. “I like her. And she has two moms!” She said and they all laughed.

“I’m glad monkey.” David said honestly.

“Can we get waffles?” She asked, and David took her hand in his, and she grabbed onto Matteo’s.

“We can have whatever you want.” David said and she went to open her mouth. “Not candy.” he said before she got a word out and she huffed. “Not until Halloween.”

“That’s like 4 months away!” Val whined and he laughed. He knew he’d cave before Halloween, but he had to at least act like he was going to follow through.

~/~/~/~

When they finally got home, they were happy to be sleeping in their own bed. Val had crashed from the long day they had, so they never got to have the conversation about her last name, but that could happen tomorrow. David wasn’t as nervous to have the conversation anymore. He knew that no matter what, Val was his daughter. No name, or rude questions about it could change that. He would be happy with whatever she chose to do, and that’s what mattered.

At breakfast the next day, Matteo was making pancakes and Val and David were sitting at the table eating the few that were done. It was a quiet morning, everyone still exhausted from traveling, and excitement. It was a nice quiet though, one they both enjoyed.

“Did you think about my last name papa?” Val finally asked.

“Your dad and I had a conversation about it on the way to our honeymoon.” David told her.

“So can I change it?” She asked.

“If that’s what you really want monkey, of course you can change it.” David said, and oddly enough, saying it out loud didn’t hurt. He was actually really happy in the moment. Her smile was enough for David to know it was the right thing to do. “In fact I think your father and I are going to change our last names too.” He added and Val looked up shocked.

“To what?” She asked confused.

“We were thinking Florenzi-Schreibner.” David said as he looked at Matteo who smiled and winked at him. “David Florenzi-Schreibner. How does it sound?” He asked, but Val still looked confused. “What’s wrong monkey?” David asked, and Matteo made his way over to the table and took a seat.

“I didn’t know I could have two last names.” Val admitted and David was confused. Matteo wasn’t.

“Is that why it’s taken you so long to ask about changing your last name?” Matteo asked.

“I didn’t know what to pick.” Valentina admitted. “It felt wrong only choosing one because you’re both my dad, but I didn’t know I could have two.” She explained.

“So being Italian was your excuse.” David finally understood. “It was the easiest way for you to pick.”

“Are you upset with me?” She asked David without looking at him.

“Of course not Val.” David said as he put his hand over hers. “I’ll admit, it hurt a little knowing that you wanted your dads last name and not mine, but I understand why you picked it. I understand why that was your decision.” He explained.

“So can I be a Florenzi-Schreibner too?” She asked and David smiled so wide it felt like his face was breaking.

“Nothing would make us happier monkey.” David told her.

“Valentina Florenzi-Schreibner.” She said out loud. “It has a nice ring to it.”

David thought so too.


	3. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Matteo’s father comes back, and is asking Matteo for a pretty big favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It’s pretty late for me, but I finally finished this chapter, and I wanted to give it to you! I’m really not sure why I’m still continuing this story, but I keep creating new ideas in my head, and I just have to write them! I can say for certainty, that this isn’t the last chapter, but I have no idea how many more I have in my mind. I guess we’ll just see how the next one goes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Life has been busier than ever for Matteo and David. When they got back from their honeymoon they pretty much hit the ground running and haven’t looked up for a long time. Between work, and Val’s endless activities and school events, it seemed impossible that this year Val would be in middle school. They didn’t know where the last 6 years went, but they couldn’t be happier with the outcome.

This weekend was the first weekend in months that both David, and Matteo had off together, so they made plans with Matteo’s mom. She had been doing so well lately, and ever since Matteo and David introduced Valentina to her, she’s really made an effort to be more involved. Matteo assumed it was because she was trying her hardest to make up being a shitty parent to him, but he didn’t mind. They had mended that bridge, and he was happy she was around to get to know and love Valentina. She’s the only grandparent Val has, so they try to make sure they spend as much time as possible together.

“Come on Val!” Matteo called out to his daughter. “We don’t want to keep Oma waiting!”

“I’m coming!” She called back, a little sassier than Matteo would have liked.

“She’s getting moody in her old age.” David whispered next to him.

“One more year and we have a teenager.” Matteo pointed out.

“Don’t remind me.” David laughed. When Val’s door opened and she stepped out, both Matteo and David didn’t know what to say.

“Are we leaving, or what?” Val asked after a small stretch of silence.

“Not with you dressed like that.” Matteo said, seemingly getting his thoughts together faster than David for the first time.

“What do you mean?” Val asked looking at her outfit. “Everyone is wearing this these days.”

“Maybe so, but you won’t be going to visit Oma wearing a crop top and booty shorts.” David added. “Who even bought you those?”

“Aunt Laura.” Val said. David should have known.

“Get changed.” David said and Val rolled her eyes but didn’t move. “Now Valentina.”

“Cazzo.” Val hissed under her breath but the two men didn’t miss it.

“Valentina!” Matteo yelled but her door had already slammed shut. “What the hell?” Matteo asked David.

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who curses in Italian when you’re mad.” David said honestly. A few minutes later, Val came out of her room.

“Happy?” She asked dryly, and David looked at her outfit. She was wearing jeans, and a long sleeve shirt.

“It’s a little drastic, and if you think you won’t be hot later, than yes. I’m happy.” David said a little smugly, and Val rolled her eyes again before walking passed them.

“I’ll grab her a shirt.” Matteo whispered and David nodded.

David followed Val out of their flat and they waited for Matteo outside. It was a sunny, and slightly hotter day than predicted so David knew Val would be hot eventually. Matteo joined them a few moments later with a backpack.

“What’s in there?” Val asked.

“Oh, mama asked me to bring a few things over to her place today.” Matteo said, lying through his teeth.

“Right.” Val said unconvinced, but didn’t bring it up again as they walked towards Matteo’s moms house.

David took Matteo’s hand in his, and they followed closely behind Val. Sometimes David couldn’t believe how much she’d grown up in the 6 years she’s been with them. She was a striking young lady, and he knew they would be in trouble when she starts liking people, and rebelling against them. I guess Matteo and David would cross that bridge when they got there.

~/~/~/~

The minute Matteo’s mom opened the door, she pulled Matteo into a long hug. Their relationship had gotten better over the years, but they didn’t visit as often as they could, and even if she saw Val more often, it was rare to get them all together with their work schedules.

“I’m so happy you all got to come today.” She smiled at the little family in front of her.

“We are too mama.” David said to her. “It’s been a long time we had a weekend off together.” He gave her a hug.

“I can imagine.” She smiled. “Val told me you’ve been gone most days the past couple months.” She said to David.

“My newest project is proving to be more difficult than anticipated.” David explained. “It’s settling down now, so it shouldn’t be taking up so much time.” He added with a smile.

“That’s good.” She said. “And how is your work my boy?” She asked Matteo as they all took their seats in the living room.

“It’s been good.” Matteo smiled. He hesitated, but figured it was the best time to share his news. “They actually pulled me aside the other night and asked if I’d like my own restaurant.” 

“What?” Everyone said in unison, well, David already knew, but he was still so proud.

“Yea. They are thinking about opening a new one, and they want me to be the head chef/manager. It’s a lot more responsibility, but they want it to be mine.” Matteo explained.

“Oh my sweet boy, I’m so proud of you.” His mom said. A smile as wide as Matteo’s ever seen on her face. “Have you given them an answer?” She asked.

“Not yet. David and I haven’t talked much about it yet, and we don’t know how it would affect Val either.” Matteo explained. “I want to know everything before I make a decision.”

“How would it affect me?” Val asked.

“We might have to move.” Matteo said. Before he could continued Val was already standing up.

“No.” She yelled. “I don’t want to move. I like my school. I like my friends. I won’t move.” She yelled before running out of the house.

“Val!” David yelled, but the door was already shut behind her. “Shit.”

“I’ll go find her.” Matteo said as he went out the door. David took a seat on the couch and sighed.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” She said as she put her hand on his knee. “It’s all just shocking to her right now. She’ll be okay.”

“I knew she might not be okay with it.” David sighed. “That was the first home she ever had. I can imagine leaving that would be hard.”

“But home isn’t just a place. It’s a feeling.” She explained. “Sure that flat was her first home, but other places can be homes as well, and I think it’s just new, and unexpected.”

“She wouldn’t have to change schools.” David explained. “Matteo and I already discussed that. We wouldn’t do that to her, and her friends might be a little farther away, but it’s not impossible as long as they’re willing to meet her halfway.”

“Sounds like you thought a lot about this.” She pointed out.

“I’m so proud of Matteo.” David smiled. “I want this for him. He deserves it. It would be selfish for me or Val to hold him back, but she’s the most important person to us. We wouldn’t do anything to make her uncomfortable and that’s what sucks.”

“I know.” She said. “Being a parent is about sacrifice. It sucks sometimes, but it’s what parenthood is about.”

“I know.” David expressed. “I just want both of them happy. It just seems impossible.”

“It’ll work out. I know it will.” She smiled and David nodded. She joined him on the couch and pulled him into a hug.

~/~/~/~

Matteo found Val pretty close to his moms house. He didn’t think she’d go that far. Still not liking being that far away from home. It made Matteo happy that she was so comfortable, but he also knew she still struggled with the thought of leaving a place she found comfort in.

“Hey.” He said as he joined her on the bench near a lake.

“Hi.” She said not looking at him. Matteo sighed.

“This wasn’t the way I wanted you to find out.” Matteo explained. “But I couldn’t keep that from my mom.”

“I just don’t know why you and papa want to ruin my life.” She said.

“The last thing we want to do is ruin your life Val.” Matteo explained. “We love you more than anything.”

“Than why do you want to move me away from the only home I’ve ever had?” She asked, and now Matteo understood.

“Because I have a very good opportunity in front of me, and I’d be an absolute idiot if I didn’t take it.” Matteo explained. “But you didn’t let your papa and I explain everything before you ran away.”

“It seems pretty self explanatory.” She scowled.

“It’s not.” Matteo told her. “There are a lot of things we still need to discuss before I say yes, but the main things are that yes we’d move, but not out of the school district. We know you love your school, and your friends. I would just like to be a little closer to the new restaurant.” Val finally looked up at him.

“I get to finish school with my friends?” She asked and Matteo smiled.

“Yes.” He said honestly. “We wouldn’t do that to you. We promised when we adopted you that we would always put your comfort before anything else, and make sure you were happy. I understand moving is hard. I moved out of my first home when i was 15 years old, and I was all alone. I was lucky to find roommates who became my family.” Matteo explained. “I get that fear of leaving the only home you’ve ever known, but home isn’t just a place. It’s people too, and I know our new house will be just as good as the one we have now.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered and Matteo pulled her into a hug.

“It’s okay. You’re angsty.” Matteo said and Val scoffed. “Although the crop top and booty shorts are still up for discussion.”

“They weren’t that bad.” Val said as she pulled away. “It was barely a crop top.”

“Still up for discussion.” Matteo said and Val rolled her eyes. “Come on, we should get back and actually have lunch with Oma.” Val nodded and they made their way back to his moms house. When he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone’s attention turned towards him, and he saw the one person he never wanted to see ever again.

“Matteo.” He said but he didn’t want to hear it. He turned around and left the house. Shutting the door behind him like Val did earlier. Val was very confused and looked at David.

“Papa, what’s going on?” She asked and David made his way over to her.

“We have to reschedule lunch with Oma.” David told her.

“But why?” She asked. “And why was dad so upset?”

“We’ll talk about it at home.” David said, not wanting to get into it here. “We’ll be in touch mama.”

“Of course.” She smiled at them. “Tell Matteo I’m sorry.” David nodded and they left the house. Matteo wasn’t that far. Leaning up against a wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

“Dad?” Val asked, and Matteo turned towards them. “Are you okay?”

“Of course monkey. Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked as he stomped the cigarette out.

“You’re smoking for one, and two you looked really upset back at Oma’s.” Val said. She was an observant one, they could barely get anything past her.

“That was my father.” Matteo explained. There was no sense in hiding it from her. “I haven’t seen or heard from him in a very long time.”

“Why not?” Val asked.

“He left me and Oma when I was 14.” Matteo explained. “It was hard, and I couldn’t handle it. So I left too. He paid for my rent up until I graduated school, but when I told him about your papa, he didn’t agree with it, so he stopped contacting me.” He said honestly.

“Why is he here?” Val asked David.

“I’m not entirely sure.” David said honestly. “He wanted to talk to Oma but she said he could say whatever he needed to with me in the room, but he refused to talk, than you two came back.” He explained. Val nodded before walking over to Matteo and hugging him.

“I love you dad.” She said and Matteo smiled and hugged her back.

“I love you too.” Matteo said. David made his way over and joined the hug.

“Why don’t we go grab lunch anyway?” David offered. “We can talk more about what we’re going to do with your dads job offer.”

“I think you should take it.” Val said. Matteo and David were pretty surprised.

“Why is that?” David asked.

“Dad said I wouldn’t have to change schools.” Val explained and David nodded. “And I might be a little farther from my friends, but we can always meet up when we can. So it’s not really affecting me as much as I thought. But it’d be really cool that you’d have your own restaurant.” 

“You really think so?” Matteo asked as they started walking down the street towards a restaurant in town.

“Yea.” Val smiled. “Plus free food, duh.”

“We’ll see about the free food.” Matteo said and she laughed. Matteo was still uncomfortable with the fact that his dad was back, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it in this moment. He was going to have a good afternoon with his family, and worry about everything else later.

~/~/~/~

Later that night, when Val was tucked in, and David and Matteo were getting into bed, David knew it was time to talk about his father coming back. He knew Matteo probably didn’t want to talk about it, but they needed too.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” David asked Matteo.

“Nothing.” Matteo lied.

“Bullshit.” David said. “I know today took a turn in a direction you’d really like to avoid, but you can’t.” David told him.

“I just don’t get it.” Matteo sighed. “Why is he back now?”

“I don’t know.” David said honestly. “He really wanted to talk to mama, but refused because I was in the room. I volunteered to leave, but it didn’t look like mama wanted to be with him alone, so I stayed.” David explained.

“Thank you.” Matteo whispered, and David moved closer to him.

“Of course.” David said. “Maybe you can call and meet up with her tomorrow to find out.”

“I don’t want to see him.” Matteo said. “I don’t want Val to know him.”

“And that’s okay.” David said honestly. “You don’t owe him a damn thing.”

“Than why do I feel guilty?” Matteo asked.

“Because you’re a good man Matteo Florenzi-Schreibner.” David said and Matteo smiled. Just like he always did when he heard his name.

“Fuck being a good man. Why can’t I be petty?” Matteo asked and David laughed.

“Because you don’t have a bad bone in your body.” David told him honestly. “Look, you don’t have to talk to him because he’s in town. You don’t even have to ask mama why he’s in town, but if you want to know, I think you have every right to ask her.” Matteo sighed. “Laura is taking Val back to school shopping tomorrow, which I think is a terrible idea now that I know what she’s buying her, but we can go visit mama again and get those answers if you’d like.” David offered.

“I guess it would be the only time.” Matteo said.

“And if you wake up tomorrow and decide you don’t want to talk to her about it, that’s okay too.” David said.

“Why are you always right?” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Because I know you, and I know sometimes you need a little push in order to get the answers you want.” David explained.

“I’m lucky I married you.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” David admitted. “Being in a loving, and supportive relationship was something I never thought I’d have, so I think I lucked out finding you.” He said.

“I guess we’re both lucky.” Matteo smiled.

“We all are.” They heard a high pitched voice, and when they looked towards the door, there stood Val.

“What are you doing up?” David asked.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Val admitted.

“Everything okay?” Matteo asked as they sat up in bed. Val shrugged. “What’s wrong?”

“Today was a lot.” Val said. David nodded. He knew today was a long emotional day for everyone. He patted the bed between him and Matteo and Val made her way over between the two.

“Anything you want to talk about in particular?” David asked.

“I guess I’m still a little confused.” Val admitted. “Why did your dad leave in the first place? And why is he back now?” She asked Matteo.

“You know how I’ve always been open about talking about my struggle with depression?” Matteo asked her and Valentina nodded. “In high school it was really bad, but my mom had it way worse.”

“She seems fine to me.” Val said.

“She’s been on medication for a long time now, and seeing her therapist regularly.” Matteo said. “But she wasn’t always like that.”

“So he left because of her?” Valentina asked.

“Yea. He couldn’t handle it.” Matteo said. “He couldn’t handle her bad days. So he left me to handle them.”

“And did you?” She asked.

“No. I left shortly after he did.” Matteo admitted. “Someone suffering from depression trying to take care of someone else suffering from depression isn’t a good idea.” Matteo explained.

“What would happen?” Val asked.

“We’d trigger each other.” Matteo explained. “Her depressive episodes would send me spiraling into one of my own. It was easier to just leave.” Valentina nodded. “I guess that doesn’t make me much better than him.” Matteo added.

“You know that’s not true.” David said immediately. “He left because he decided he didn’t want to deal with mama or you. You left because it was the best for your mental health. Those two are completely different reasons.”

“Do you ever miss him?” Valentina asked.

“I used too.” Matteo admitted. “He wasn’t around a lot when I was a kid. So I’d miss him than, but when he chose to leave and go back to Italy and forget us, I was just angry, and eventually I just stopped caring. If he didn’t want me, than I didn’t need him.”

“I’d be sad if you guys left.” Valentina said and David smiled at her.

“We’d never leave you.” David told her honestly. “You are the most important person in our lives.”

“My parents didn’t seem to think so.” Valentina said quietly, and now it made sense to David and Matteo.

“Is that’s what’s been keeping you up?” Matteo asked and Val nodded. “You know, sometimes parents know they won’t be able to give their child a good life, so they try their best to give them to a family that can give them the best life.” Matteo explained.

“But they didn’t.” Valentina said. “If anything, I got the worst life possible when they gave me up.”

“You certainly didn’t have it easy.” David said. “And I wish we got to love you from the very beginning, but without your parents decision, we wouldn’t be the family we are today.”

“I know.” Val said. “I’m so thankful for where I am today, I guess I just can’t forgive them for what they did to me.” She admitted.

“I don’t blame you.” Matteo said. “Forgiveness is a hard thing to give out, especially to people who you don’t even know. But know, your papa and I, we will never leave you. Not in a million years. Not even when you want us too.” He said and Val laughed.

“Even when I tell you I want you to leave me alone, I won’t mean it.” Val said. “I’d still be with that crazy lady without you two.”

“You coming into our lives was the best thing that ever happened.” David said. “Never forget that.”

“I won’t.” Val smiled.

“It’s late, you should get some sleep. Aunt Laura will be here early. Apparently you two need all day to get school ready.” David said and Val laughed.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Val asked timidly.

“Of course.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“I love you guys.” Val said as she laid down.

“We love you too.” David kissed her forehead, followed by Matteo. A few moments later her breathing evened out. Matteo and David smiled to each other. They turned the light out and both closed their eyes. Matteo decided that he wanted to talk to his mama about why his dad was back. Most of him was curious, and the rest was a little scared to hear, but he knew that if he didn’t talk to her, he would be missing an opportunity to finally get the answers he needs, and he didn’t want that.

~/~/~/~

Matteo and David were outside of mama’s house. Matteo was nervous. He didn’t know what his mom was going to tell him, and part of him wasn’t ready to hear it. No matter what it was, he didn’t think he would ever truly be ready to hear it. David rang the doorbell and a few moments later it opened.

“Hi sweethearts.” She pulled them both into a hug.

“Hi mama.” Matteo said.

“I’m glad you called.” She said once she let them go.

“I figured now is as good of time as any to hear what he wants.” Matteo said and she nodded. They made their way into the living room and she brought them both water.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to enjoy lunch yesterday.” She said. “I was looking forward to it.”

“So were we.” Matteo admitted. “I guess he isn’t done ruining our lives.”

“He’s a flawed man.” His mama said. Matteo nodded and took a deep breath.

“What did he want?” Matteo finally asked. David squeezed his hand in his letting him know he was there for him. His mom sighed, almost like she didn’t want to tell Matteo. “What is it mama?” He asked more firmly.

“I’m sure by now you know he has another family in Italy.” She explained. Matteo was never certain, but he figured as much.

“I kinda assumed he did.” Matteo said sadly.

“His son is sick.” She explained. “And he needs a new kidney. He thought you might be a match.” She said and Matteo was stunned.

“He doesn’t speak to me in almost 10 years, and he wants me to donate a kidney to the son he had to replace me?” Matteo asked, anger boiling out of him. David squeezed his hand a little tighter. “Shit.”

“I told him that coming here was a very selfish thing to do. What he wants to ask you to do is absolutely out of control.” She explained. “He still wants to speak with you.” Matteo had no idea what to say.

“How long does he plan to stay?” David asked.

“Until he gets an answer I suppose.” His mama said. Matteo was very quiet. “This is his number.” She pulled a piece of paper out. “Call, don’t call, it’s up to you sweetheart.” She said and Matteo didn’t reach for it, so David did.

“Thanks mama.” David said and she smiled. Matteo didn’t want to be there anymore, so they made their way home shortly after. He was quiet the whole way home. David couldn’t blame him. It was a lot of information to process. They got back to their flat and Matteo went straight to their room. David knew that he wasn’t in an episode, but he was shutting down, so he let him have that time. Matteo had to make a huge decision, and David knew it wouldn’t be easy for him.

~/~/~/~

Valentina got home close to dinner time and Matteo was still in his room. David made dinner, but he didn’t come out to join. Val was confused so David explained what was going on, and she wanted to check on Matteo. So after they cleaned up dinner, they went into their room to see how he was doing. He was sitting on the balcony, smoking a cigarette.

“Dad?” Valentina asked and Matteo turned his head. He gave her a sad smile and put the cigarette out. “Papa told me what happened.”

“How are you doing?” David asked. Matteo just shrugged. He took a seat on the extra chair, and Val sat on David’s lap.

“Confused.” Matteo eventually said. “Angry.”

“It’s understandable.” David said.

“Your father isn’t supposed to contact you when he needs you for something.” Matteo said. “That’s not how it’s supposed to work.”

“Mama said he was flawed.” David said. “He’s clearly not thinking clearly, and he thought this was the right thing to do.”

“But would he have done it for me?” Matteo asked, and David hated that he couldn’t give him an answer. Matteo laughed. “I don’t think he would have even come to visit if I was sick.”

“Do you know your half brother?” Val asked, and Matteo looked at him.

“No. I’ve never met him.” Matteo answers honestly.

“Do you know how old he is?” Val asked.

“He left about 15 years ago.” Matteo remembered. “So I’d assume he was that old.” Val nodded. 

“Maybe you should talk to him.” Val offered.

“My dad?” Matteo asked.

“Your half brother.” Val corrected. Matteo looked at her. He didn’t say anything so Val got off David’s lap, and took a seat on Matteo’s. “I’m not saying what he did was right dad. I’m not even saying you should forgive him, but wouldn’t you do anything in the world if I were sick?” She asked and Matteo nodded. “He might not have been a great father to you, but maybe he finally learned how to be one, and he’s doing whatever he can to make it right.” She told him. “You always told me that some people aren’t meant to be parents, and maybe he felt that way for a long time, and you were the victim in his uncertainty. But his other son, he didn’t do anything to you, and you could potentially save his life.” Matteo sighed.

“When did you get so smart?” David asked with pride and Valentina smiled.

“I have pretty amazing parents.” Val said and Matteo smiled.

“I guess hearing what he has to say wont hurt.” Matteo finally said.

“No, I don’t think it would.” David agreed.

“Can I come with you?” Valentina asked, and both Matteo and David were uneasy about that meeting. “I’m going to meet him eventually, might has well be now.”

“If you really want to, we won’t stop you.” Matteo said. Val was right, about more than one thing tonight, and if she really wanted to me his father, he wasn’t going to stop her.

“How about we all watch a movie tonight? Some quality family time is much needed after this weekend.” David offered and Val nodded enthusiastically. Matteo agreed and they all made their way into the living room. They squeezed on the couch as they watched whatever movie Val picked. Matteo was worried about meeting with his father after all these years, but Val was right. His half brother didn’t do anything to him, and hearing him out wouldn’t kill him. He hoped.

~/~/~/~

When Matteo finally got enough courage to call his father, they agreed to meet for dinner during the week. It was a night Matteo didn’t have work, and David had decided to take the night off as well. This was a family matter, and he wasn’t missing it. So as they sat in the restaurant waiting for him to arrive, Matteo was getting more and more anxious.

“It’s okay.” David whispered to him.

“He’s late.” Matteo said. “I knew he was unreliable.” He hissed.

“Give him a few more minutes. If he isn’t here soon, we can leave.” David said and Matteo just looked towards the entrance. David was annoyed. Matteo’s father had no right to be like this with him. Especially not after leaving him for 15 years. He felt Matteo tense and when he followed his eyes, he saw his father walking towards them.

“Matteo.” His father greeted him.

“Dad.” Matteo said flatly.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” He said as he took his seat.

“I wasn’t going too.” Matteo said honestly. “But Val made some very good points that I couldn’t ignore.” He smiled at his girl.

“I don’t believe we’ve meet.” He said to her. “I’m Marco. Marco Florenzi.”

“I’m Valentina. Valentina Florenzi-Schreibner.” She smiled proudly.

“How old are you Valentina?” He asked.

“I’m 12!” She said happily. “I’ll be in middle school this year.”

“That’s a big step.” He said. “My son loved middle school.”

“Which one?” Valentina asked with a smile, but both David and Matteo knew it wasn’t an innocent smile.

“Uh, Massimo.” He said and Matteo fought the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn’t have chosen a name that wasn’t so close to his? “He’s going into high school this year.”

“Massimo.” Valentina said. “Sounds an awful lot like Matteo.”

“Valentina.” David hissed.

“What? I’m just pointing it out.” Val said innocently.

“I’m sorry.” David said. “She’s not normally like this.”

“It’s okay.” Marco said. “My daughter is the same way.” 

“You have another child?” Matteo asked without thinking. “Was I really not enough for you?”

“Matteo.” His father said.

“No. I just want to know. I just want to know why we weren’t enough for you so I can finally move the hell on.” Matteo asked curtly.

“It wasn’t that you weren’t enough for me.” His father said. “I just wasn’t ready.”

“It took you 14 years to realize you weren’t ready to be a dad?” Matteo asked. “But you had kids soon after you left, so that doesn’t make any sense dad.”

“I was in a bad place - “

“So was mama.” Matteo interrupted. “We both were, and that didn’t stop you from fucking off to Italy and not coming back.”

“Matteo.” David warned, not wanting him to curse this badly in front of Val.

“You have to understand Matteo, being a father isn’t easy.” He said.

“I’m well aware.” Matteo said. “I happen to be a father, and I wouldn’t do half the shit you did to me to Valentina.”

“I messed up.” He admitted. “But I can’t take that back now. And I’m not here to fight with you Matteo. I’m really not. I’m here because my son is very sick, and I don’t know what else to do. No body in our family is a match. You’re my last hope.” Matteo sighed. Guilt tripping him was the last thing Matteo needed.

“You know.” Valentina started after a moment of silence. “I never knew my parents. I think about them from time to time, but I can’t find it in me to miss them because how do you miss someone you never knew?” She asked and the table was silent. “Dad knew you. Grew up with you. And knew what it felt like to be abandoned by you.” Val said, and Matteo’s father let out a deep breath. “Sometimes I think that’s worse than not knowing who your parents are to begin with. At least I never got my hopes up that they would be back for me.”

“You’re very wise for your age.” He finally said.

“I have great parents.” Val said.

“I promise to never bother you again, I just need to know if you’re a match.” He said and Matteo just looked at him. At this desperate man in front of him.

“You do know that’s the worst thing you could possibly say to me.” Matteo admitted. “All I ever wanted you to do was bother me. To yell at me, to ground me, hell do anything as long as it meant you were there. I was always an afterthought for you. Never a priority.” He explained and his dad had nothing to say, because he knew he was right. “And let’s say I do get tested, and I am a match, and I decide not to help. Will that really make you feel any better than me not finding out?” Matteo asked, it was a harsh thing to ask, but he wanted to know. “Face it, if you didn’t need me for this, you wouldn’t have come back.”

“You’re right.” He finally admitted. “I probably wouldn’t be here, but I am. I’m here because I need your help, and I’m begging you to consider helping me out. Helping Massimo out.”

“How sick is he?” Matteo finally asked.

“He’s been in and out of the hospital for a few weeks.” He admitted. “The stays have been longer and longer each time.”

“And nobody else is a match?” Matteo asked and his father shook his head. Matteo looked at David and Val. They weren’t saying anything. They knew this was up to Matteo. Matteo took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them and looking at his father. “I have some time off coming up.” He began. “I’ll get tested soon, and let you know. If I am, I’ll come to Italy and help out Massimo.” He explained and he’s never seen his father cry before, but he shed a few tears.

“Thank you Matteo. This means everything to me.” He said.

“I want you to know that I don’t forgive you.” Matteo said honestly. “I don’t know if i ever can. You left me. You weren’t there when I graduated high school, when I became a chef, when Val came into my life and made me a father, or when David and I got married.” He explained. “You missed everything, and I don’t think I can ever truly forgive you for that.”

“I understand.” His father said. “And I’ll forever be in your debt for this. Even if you aren’t a match.” It was quiet. Matteo had nothing else to say, so David did.

“Thank you for meeting us here, but we should head home.” David said. “We need to start getting Val into a routine for school.”

“Ugh.” Valentina said and everyone laughed.

“Of course. I’m glad we did this.” He said as they all stood. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you.” He directed towards David.

“I know what you said to Matteo.” David said. “When he told you about me, and our relationship.” David began. “I want you to know, he’s the best man I know, and it’s a shame you never took the time to get to know him.”

“I can see how much you two care about each other.” Matteo’s father said. “I could tell by the way his mother spoke so fondly of you two. I’m glad he has you.” David nodded. “I hope to hear from you soon son.” With that, he left the restaurant. Matteo let out a breath he felt like he’d been holding in forever.

“Let’s go home.” David said and Matteo nodded. It had been an emotional night. He knew this was the right thing to do, but a part of Matteo still felt like he didn’t need to do this at all. He didn’t owe his father a single thing, but that wouldn’t be the right thing to do, and at the end of the day, Matteo wasn’t his father. He wouldn’t abandon someone in need.

~/~/~/~

Matteo was packing his bag very last minute. He had gotten tested and in 48 hours he found out he was indeed a match for his half brother. He let the news sink in for a few days before he called his father. He could hear the crying and the cheering on the other end of the phone. He knew that he had made the right decision hearing his fathers (wife?) crying and praising him on the other line.

David and Val weren’t going. Val had school and she couldn’t miss. Much to her protesting. He wasn’t having the operation until Saturday, but they have to observe him, so they were meeting him in Italy that morning. There was no way they wouldn’t be there for his surgery, especially after Matteo had been there for his.

“I’m going to miss you.” Val said as she hugged Matteo tightly.

“I’ll see you in a few days.” Matteo told her honestly.

“But it’s not the same.” She said and Matteo kissed her head.

“I love you monkey.” Matteo said.

“I love you too daddy.” She whispered. He knew Val had a hard time being away from them. Even if it was for a couple days. It’s gotten better, but Matteo understood the fear.

“Be careful.” David said when he hugged him.

“I’m not doing anything dangerous.” Matteo laughed.

“Any operation is risky.” David reminded him.

“I promise. Everything will be fine.” Matteo reassured him.

“Call me when you get there?” David asked and Matteo nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Matteo said and gave him one last kiss. He had to leave now or he’d miss his train. Val join in their hug and Matteo hated leaving them even for a minute. “Okay, I gotta go.” He finally said as he pulled away.

“Bye daddy.” Val said and Matteo gave them one last smile before he walked out the door. Jonas was taking him to the train station so David could get Val ready for school. “I’m going to miss him.”

“Me too monkey.” David admitted. She leaned into him and David put his arm around her shoulders. This is the longest he’s ever really been away from Matteo as well, so it was going to be an adjustment for both of them.

~/~/~/~

David was a sucker and when Val had asked if she could skip school Friday and they could leave early for Italy, David couldn’t help but agree. He wanted to see Matteo as much as Val, and as much as Matteo wanted to see them. He had confessed to David that being around his dad’s new family was awkward, and lonely. He felt like he didn’t belong. All David wanted to do was be there for him, and make him more comfortable. So they were on a train to Italy.

David told Matteo that he didn’t need to meet them at the train station but Matteo insisted. Saying he needed to get out of that house before being stuck in a hospital for a couple days. Naturally David couldn’t stop him, so when they stepped out of the train and Matteo was there, he couldn’t get the smile off his face.

“Daddy!” Val cheered as she ran into his arms.

“I missed you.” Matteo said as he gave her a giant hug.

“I missed you too, so did papa.” She said as David made his way over to them.

“Of course he did.” Matteo smirked and David rolled his eyes.

“How is everything?” David asked.

“Everything is ready for tomorrow.” Matteo explained. “My operation is at 9 am, so I have to be there at 6, which blows.” He said and David laughed. “I’ll be there for a day and than I should be released.”

“And you have to wait for doctors orders to travel, right?” David asked.

“Yea. So I’ll see him again on Tuesday, and hopefully be home by Friday.” Matteo explained.

“You aren’t coming home with us?” Val asked disappointed.

“I’m afraid not monkey.” Matteo said.

“When are we leaving?” Val asked David.

“Monday morning. I already talked to your school. They know you won’t be there.” David explained.

“Who is gonna take care of dad?” She asked.

“Aunt Laura is coming down on Sunday and staying with him.” David explained. He was thankful Laura could take the time to be here for Matteo, and get him home safely once he could travel.

“Why can’t we take care of him?” Val asked.

“Because you can’t miss more school. You’re lucky I let you skip today.” David said honestly.

“But I have a very valid reason to miss it!” Val countered.

“Doesn’t mean you should. Ask you dad, he missed so much he barely passed.” David teased and Matteo rolled his eyes.

“I passed, didn’t I?” Matteo said and David laughed.

“How have things been with your dad?” David asked as they made their way towards where Matteo was staying.

“Awkward.” Matteo admitted. “I don’t know how to bond with his kids.”

“That’s understandable.” David said honestly. “Have you visited Massimo?”

“A couple times.” Matteo admitted. “He hasn’t been up for many visitors lately.” They made their way up a driveway before they stopped in front of a small little house. “This is it.” Matteo said and David took it in.

“it’s charming.” David said once he got a good look at it.

“I’m just happy I’m not sharing a room with my siblings.” Matteo laughed, but David knew he was serious. “Apparently my father used to be good friends with the boy who used to live here. He died a while back, and his mother rents this place out so it’s not so lonely.”

“That’s very depressing.” David said and Matteo shrugged. They made their way inside and David put their bags down.

“What is there to do around here?” Val asked. “I’ve never been to this part of Italy before.”

“Not much I’m afraid.” Matteo answered. “This is the type of town where not much happens due to the elderly population. It’s quiet, but kinda nice.”

“Boring.” Val said and David playfully pushed her.

“I’m not supposed to be doing anything anyway.” Matteo reminded her. “I’m supposed to relax before surgery tomorrow.”

“Are we allowed to visit Massimo?” Val asked, and Matteo was a little shocked.

“You want to meet him?” Matteo asked.

“He is my half uncle.” Val pointed out. “I kinda want to meet him.”

“We’ll talk to my father, and see if we’re allowed.” Matteo told her honestly. Val nodded.

“Why don’t we get some lunch?” David suggested.

“Is it going to be as good as dads food?” Val asked and Matteo laughed.

“Probably not, but I don’t have much here to make lunch.” He said and she nodded. They headed out the door and made their way to a little cafe down the street. Matteo took this afternoon to just enjoy his family before he had to have surgery tomorrow, which he was actually really nervous for, but it was the right thing to do. He knew that.

~/~/~/~

Matteo had gone into surgery a few hours ago, and David was pacing. He was trying not to show Val that he was nervous, but it wasn’t working out so well. Surgery always freaked David out, and knowing this operation wasn’t for a need, but for a good cause also made him worried. Getting an operation that wasn’t needed didn’t settle well with David, but he had to believe Matteo would be okay.

“He’s going to be okay.” Val said from where she was sitting.

“I know.” David said.

“Sure you do, that’s why you’re pacing.” Val said and David stopped.

“I can’t help it, that’s my husband in there.” David said.

“And that’s my dad.” Val said back immediately. “But he’s going to be fine. It might be an invasive surgery, but it isn’t life or death.”

“Sometimes I think it’s impossible that you’re 12, and not like 20.” David laughed as he took a seat next to his daughter.

“The amount of conversations we’ve had about this surgery made it kinda impossible not to remember everything about it.” Val pointed out. David had done a lot of research on the topic. He wanted to be prepared.

“Matteo Florenzi-Schreibner?” He heard a nurse call out and he was up out of his chair in a flash.

“Yes?” David asked.

“He’s out of surgery and in his room.” She explained. “He’ll be unconscious for a few more hours as the sedative wears off, but family is allowed to see him.”

“Awesome. What room is he in?” David asked.

“Are you family?” She asked.

“I’m his husband, and this is our daughter.” David explained as he pulled Val into his arms.

“Room 214.” She said and David nodded. They made their way to his room and when David pushed the door opened and there was Matteo, passed out in the bed.

“Told you he’d be fine.” Val said and David smiled at her. There was only one chair in the room, so David let Val have it, while he took a seat on the end of his bed. All they could do was wait for him to wake up.

~/~/~/~

Matteo felt like he’d been asleep for years. But not the good kind of sleep, the kind of sleep that felt like you hadn’t been sleeping at all. He felt groggy, and sore, and even more exhausted than normal. All he wanted to do was get some actual sleep, but as his eyes fluttered opened, and he saw David at the end of his bed sketching, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey.” Matteo said slightly horse and David’s head snapped up.

“Hey. You’re awake.” David said as he put his sketchbook down.

“I wish I was still asleep. I’m tired as fuck.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Eloquent as ever.” David smiled as he moved up closer to him. “How are you feeling besides that?”

“Sore, but I knew that was coming.” Matteo admitted as he sat up slightly. “Have you heard anything about Massimo?” He asked.

“Your father came in about an hour ago.” David explained. “Massimo was in surgery, and everything was going well.”

“That’s good.” Matteo said. “Didn’t want this to be for nothing.” David laughed and shook his head. “Where is Valentina?” He asked noticing she wasn’t in the room.

“She’s hanging out with your half sister.” David explained. “They were both bored, so they bonded instantly.”

“They are close in age.” Matteo admitted, although it was weird knowing they were getting along so well.

“It’s weird.” David voiced what Matteo was thinking. “But I think she’s the first girl she’s connected with since well I guess forever.” David admitted.

“I noticed how similar they were when I met her for the first time.” Matteo admitted.

“Dad! You’re awake.” Val basically screamed when she walked into the room.

“He is, but be careful.” David warned but Val got into the bed regardless, and Matteo pulled her into his side.

“How are you feeling?” Val asked Matteo.

“I’m okay.” He said honestly. “Just a little sore.”

“Well you did just get a kidney removed.” Val said in a sarcastic tone, and Matteo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dad, can Martina and I stay in touch after we leave?” Val asked.

“You two really get along don’t you?” Matteo asked.

“It’s nice to have a friend from the same country as me.” Valentina admitted. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my friends at home, but it’s nice that I can speak Italian with her.”

“Of course you can keep in touch.” David said. “We wouldn’t keep you from her.”

“I just didn’t know how dad would feel about it.” Val explained. “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Why would I be uncomfortable?” Matteo asked.

“She’s your half sister. From a man who you barely consider a father, I just thought it might be weird if we become friends.” Val said.

“Look Val, she might be my half sister, but I don’t know her that well.” Matteo admitted. “And if you two bonded, and want to continue your friendship, I wouldn’t stop that just because we share the same father.”

“So it would be possible for her to visit us in Germany?” Val asked hopefully.

“If my father agrees to it, we’d be more than happy to host her.” Matteo said honestly and Val got the biggest smile on her face.

“Awesome! I’m going to go tell her.” Val hopped off the bed.

“I’m glad your father isn’t your first priority.” Matteo said to her sarcastically. Val turned around and rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

“She is going to be a hand full in her teenage years.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Yea, so we might as well enjoy the last few good years we have out of her.” Matteo said and David smiled. “Come here.” Matteo said after a minute.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” David said tentatively.

“You won’t. I barely feel any pain anymore, and I want a cuddle.” Matteo made grabby hands at him like a child and David just couldn’t resist.

“Fine, but you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you?” David said as he moved towards him.

“Exactly like you told me after your surgery.” Matteo said and David rolled his eyes but settled next to Matteo regardless. He felt Matteo sigh and David closed his eyes. He couldn’t wait for Matteo to be home with him later this week.

~/~/~/~

Two months post opt and Matteo felt great. He had officially taken the position at the new restaurant, and they had been slowly moving into their new flat ever since. Thankfully when Val saw her new room, and how much bigger it was, she was very happy with the move.

David had been very armament about Matteo taking things slow until he was fully recovered, but apparently running your own restaurant is a lot more stress than he initially thought, but he was happy with having something constantly needing work. He had no time to ponder in his own mind, which was good.

Valentina had been in constant contact with Martina. They were honestly the best of friends, and Matteo and David couldn’t be happier she found such a good friend in her. It really was a strange dynamic, but it worked, and Val was happy, so Matteo and David were happy as well. She was coming to visit this weekend, and Val could barely keep her excitement in check.

“Valentina, if you don’t get off the phone right now, I’m going to call my father and tell him Martina can’t come anymore.” Matteo warned her. It was currently 2 am, and she was giggling like a hyena for hours. He heard her sigh, and mumble something in Italian that he didn’t have the capacity to comprehend right now, before he door opened.

“Way to be a buzz kill dad.” Val said and Matteo looked at her.

“It’s late. It’s a school night. You should be asleep. Martina will be here Friday morning, we already said you could skip school. I think the least you could do is go to bed on time.” Matteo told her honestly. He was exhausted, but David was at a night shoot, so it was just them two home.

“She’s nervous about coming, I’m just trying to calm her down.” Val shrugged.

“And that involved high pitched giggling?” Matteo asked.

“She’s funny. I couldn’t help it.” Val smiled.

“What is she so nervous about?” Matteo asked curiously.

“She’s kinda nervous to be spending time with you.” Val admitted.

“How come?” He asked, a little confused.

“She thinks you resent her because of your father.” Val explained.

“Have you told her that’s ridiculous?” Matteo asked.

“Multiple times.” Val said. “I guess it’s just weird because your her brother, yet she’s my age, and she’s going to be spending a long weekend with us.”

“Does sound kinda weird, but I have no resentment, and you have a lot of things you want to do with her around here, that’ll I doubt I’ll even see you two.” Matteo said and Val smiled.

“Exactly.” Val agreed.

“Okay, bed.” Matteo said and Val rolled her eyes.

“Love you.” Val said before giving him a hug.

“Love you too monkey.” Matteo kissed her on the head before she disappeared into her room. Matteo made his way back to his and passed out the minute he got in bed. He wouldn’t tell Val this, but he was actually nervous about the visit as well. He is very aware that this girl is his sister, but he can’t connect to her that way because of her age, so he just tries to think of her as Valentina’s friend, but it doesn’t fully make the nerves go away. He just hopes it goes well.

~/~/~/~/

Martina had gotten here this morning, and her and Valentina were having the time of their lives. Their giggles were music to both Matteo and David’s ears. Valentina wanted to show her all of Berlin, and Martina was more than happy to let her. Matteo could really see how easily they became friends, and he was happy Val had someone like her in her life now. Every little girl needed a best friend, and he was happy Martina was able to fill that roll.

“Hey.” David greeted Matteo when he got home late. “How were the girls today?”

“I think they exerted all of their energy that they crashed right after dinner.” Matteo laughed, and David smiled.

“I hate that I missed it, but for the rest of the weekend I’m free.” David said as he joined Matteo on the couch and gave him a kiss.

“Girls are a lot of energy.” Matteo admitted and now David laughed. “I’m serious, all day it was high pitched squealing, and hushed whispers. They refused to speak in anything but Italian because they didn’t want anyone to hear their conversations.”

“I bet Val loved that.” David said. They knew Martina knew a little German, and a little English, but she mainly spoke Italian.

“I think she got a thrill out of people doing a double take when she was speaking.” Matteo said honestly. “I wished I didn’t speak Italian so I could be as clueless as everyone else today. There is only so much preteen girl drama I can take in one day David.”

“How much drama do these girls have?” David asked with a laugh.

“A lot.” Matteo deadpanned. “So much that I honestly couldn’t keep up today. If it wasn’t a girl in Val’s class flirting with the boy her friend likes, it was a girl from Martina’s class who likes her, but she doesn’t like him and he won’t stop leaving love notes in her locker.” Matteo explained and David couldn’t help but smile.

“Seems like she finally found her long lost best friend.” David said.

“Those two are never going to be separable.” Matteo admitted.

“Good. I’m glad Val finally found that.” David said honestly and Matteo nodded in agreement. Matteo took a deep breath and his phone started ringing, when he looked he saw it was his father.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Matteo, I’m just calling to see how Martina is settling in.” He said.

“She’s good.” Matteo admitted. “Her and Val spent the whole day dragging me around Berlin. They crashed right after dinner.” Matteo explained.

“You know you can tell them no.” His father said.

“No way. Val finally found her best friend and want’s to show her everything about her home.” Matteo said. “I don’t care how many places I’m dragged this weekend.”

“Okay, but I’m just saying.” His father said. Matteo let it go, this wasn’t worth an argument.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Matteo said, and David smiled at his husband. Learning to chose his battles was something Matteo struggled with when it came to his father, and he was proud of him for doing that today.

“I don’t expect you to check in every day, but if something happens, please let me know.” His father asked.

“Of course dad.” Matteo said. “How is Massimo?” He asked after a minute.

“Doing very well.” His father said and he could hear the happiness in his voice. “He’s happy to be back in school, which is something I’m happy about. He really likes school.” He explained. Matteo couldn’t relate. “His doctor is happy with his progress. His body accepted your kidney very well.”

“That’s good. I’m happy to hear that.” Matteo said honestly.

“Me too.” His father said. There was some dead air. Matteo hated it. Hated how awkward it was with his father, but he couldn’t really fix that. It’s just how their relationship was.

“Well, I’m pretty exhausted. I think I’m going to head to bed.” Matteo finally said.

“Of course.” His father said. “Tell the family I said goodnight.”

“Yea. You too.” Matteo said before hanging up. He closed his eyes for a moment before he felt David’s hand in his back.

“That was a very mature, and adult conversation.” David said proudly.

“I guess I’m finally just letting myself get over all the shit that happened between us.” Matteo said. “Fighting is so pointless. Our relationship is always going to be awkward. I have to accept that.”

“I’m happy you are finally moving on.” David said, and Matteo smiled. “Let’s get to bed.” He said and Matteo nodded and followed him into their room.

He was happy he was moving on too. Some things were never going to change, and being mad about them would only make him miserable, and he really had nothing to be miserable about. He had an amazing husband, and an amazing daughter. A fantastic job, and nothing, not even his dead beat of a father, who left him and his mom out to dry, could ever take that away from Matteo, and he was done letting his father take that away from him too. He was choosing to be happy, and move on, and that was something Matteo struggled with for a very long time, but not anymore.


	4. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David never thought of adding anyone else to their family, but what happens when a boy needs a place to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I’m sure we’re all grieving the last episode of Druck, and I know a lot of people have mixed feelings about the ending, and the final season in general, but I just wanted to say that it might not have been the ending we all wanted, but it was an ending they gave in order to wrap it all up, and for that I’m thankful. Too many shows get cancelled before the end, and we’re left in limbo, and I’m glad Druck gave us some of the resolutions for the characters that we might not appreciate right now, but I’m sure we’ll appreciate them in the future when we realize that we would have been more upset without that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this new installment of this story! Let me know what you think!
> 
> One disclaimer, there is some language, and some mentions of abuse.

David never thought about expanding their family after Valentina came into the picture. Sure Matteo and him had talked about it, but they felt complete with what they had, so they both agreed that they were good. Their family was full, and they couldn’t be happier about it.

But one night, on a particularly stormy and nasty night, Matteo got a phone call. They were still listed as a ‘foster home’ in the system, never changing the status after they jumped through every hoop to get Val in their custody. They never thought about changing it, they never got a phone call like this before. The woman on the other end was very serious, and both men could tell she was worried. A boy, age 14 had been taken out of his home due to abuse. He needed an emergency home, just for a little while, until something permanent could be found. Matteo and David looked at each other and knew it was the right thing to do. So they agreed.

The next hour Matteo and David spent getting the guest room ready for his arrival. Clean clothes, extra toothbrush, fresh towels, new sheets. Everything they could think of they got ready for him. They had no idea about his situation, but they knew that he needed somewhere safe to be tonight, and they knew they could provide him that.

“What’s going on?” Val asked sleepily after she heard them practically running around at this late hour.

“Uh, we’re becoming an emergency shelter for a boy who was taken out of his home due to abuse.” David explained to her. “We were just getting his room ready.”

“Really?” Val asked, a little annoyed. “Why us?”

“Because they called, and he really needs somewhere safe.” Matteo explained. “It’s not permanent, he just needs somewhere to stay until they figure out a solution.”

“This is so annoying.” Val rolled her eyes. “They have places for kids who are in the foster system. Why can’t he go there?” She asked, and David and Matteo were a little taken aback by her attitude.

“Valentina, what has gotten in to you?” David asked, wondering where this attitude came from.

“It’s just annoying. Why do you have to open our home up to a troubled kid who might have made it all up because he hates his parents?” She asked. David or Matteo had never heard such terrible things come out of her mouth.

“I don’t know where this is coming from, but your attitude needs to change.” Matteo said, and their doorbell rang. “And fast.” Val rolled her eyes and made her way back in her room and slammed the door. Matteo and David looked at each other, before going to answer the front door. When they opened it, there stood an older woman, and a boy with one single backpack, and no jacket.

“David, and Matteo?” She asked and the men nodded. “This is Elias.”

“Hello Elias.” David greeted, but the boy didn’t say anything.

“Thank you for agreeing to this.” The woman said. “Getting arrangements this late a night sometimes becomes impossible, and they end up having to stay at the police station.” She admitted.

“We’re more than happy to help.” Matteo told her honestly. “We have a room set up for you and everything. It’s right next to our daughters. Why don’t I show you it?” Matteo asked, but the boy still didn’t say anything. He did move forward and enter the house, so Matteo took that as a good sign before they disappeared from where David and the woman stood.

“Do we know how severe the abuse was?” David asked the woman.

“According to the police, the neighbors haven’t heard a single thing until tonight.” She explained. “They had no idea this was happening behind closed doors. Elias won’t explain why they started abusing him, but he has old bruises all over his body, and one fractured rib.”

“That’s terrible.” David said and the woman nodded in agreement. “Do you know how long he’ll be with us?”

“No idea unfortunately.” She explained. “I’ll give you a call when we have more.”

“Thank you.” David said and she nodded before leaving and David closed the door. He took a deep breath and made his way into the room where Elias was going to be staying. When he pushed it opened, Elias was sitting on the bed, while Matteo was letting him know if he needed anything, he could always come and let them know. “Hey.” David said and they both looked up.

“Hey.” Matteo smiled. “I was just letting Elias know that he’s welcome to anything he needs, but to steer clear of Val because she’s in her angsty teenager years we expected to end months ago.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Yea, avoid her at all costs, but feel free to use whatever you need.” David agreed. “I assume you won’t be going to school tomorrow, and I don’t have work, so if you’d like we can go get some new clothes, maybe some food that you like, whatever you want to do.”

“I don’t need much.” Elias finally said.

“Just because you don’t need it, doesn’t mean you don’t want it.” Matteo said. “For example, Val likes cookie and cream ice cream. She doesn’t need it, but boy she wants it.” Matteo explained and that got Elias to smile. “So whatever you want, don’t be afraid to ask.” Elias simply nodded.

“Okay, we’ll be in our room, if you need something, don’t be afraid to come and let us know.” David said and Elias nodded. After a few moments, both Matteo and David decided to let him rest. They were nearly out the door when they heard him speak.

“Thank you.” Elias said. “For taking me in.”

“It’s our pleasure Elias.” David said honestly. They made their way into their room and crashed shortly after. Tonight had been a lot, but they were happy to give that boy a place where he knew he was safe.

~/~/~/~

When David woke up the next day, Matteo was already gone for the day, and Val was at school. Elias’s door was still shut, so David thought it was a good time to make breakfast. Nothing fancy, just some eggs, and toast. David wasn’t the kind of cook Matteo was, so he went with simplicity. He was in his own little world, when he heard the door slowly open. When he looked up there stood Elias.

“Good morning.” David greeted. “How did you sleep?”

“Good.” Elias answered.

“I’m making some breakfast. How do you like your eggs?” David asked.

“Scrambled is fine.” Elias said.

“Scrambled is fine, but how do  you  want them?” David asked, and Elias thought about it.

“I like them scrambled but with some cheese in them.” Elias finally said and David nodded.

“You got it.” David said as he started making him his eggs. In a few minutes they were done and David was placing them in front of Elias. He picked up the fork slowly but started eating soon, and David was pleased. “So I figured we’d head out after breakfast. Run a few errands, and get you some things, than visit Matteo at his restaurant. Does that sound like a plan?”

“Matteo owns a restaurant?” Elias asked.

“That he does. Head chef and manager.” David said proudly. “He’s earned it all.”

“Did he always want to be a chef?” Elias asked.

“Actually, he had no idea what he wanted to do.” David explained. “After we graduated, he took a gap year to figure it all out.”

“And cooking was something he liked?” Elias asked.

“He’s always been a good cook. God knows one of us had to be.” David laughed. “He actually still didn’t know what he wanted to do after the gap year. Eventually he decided that becoming a chef was the safest option, or the option he knew he’d be good at.” David explained. “I always thought Matteo would be brilliant at anything he put his mind too. That was his problem, he didn’t always try his hardest when it came to school.”

“I know the feeling.” Elias muttered.

“Do you not like school?” David asked.

“It’s okay.” Elias shrugged.

“But?” David asked.

“I didn’t have a lot of friends.” Elias admitted.

“I never had a lot of friends either.” David told him. “Actually, I didn’t really have many friends until I transferred to the school where I met Matteo.”

“How come?” Elias asked.

“I didn’t have a great relationship with my parents.” David started. “Mainly because I wasn’t the child they imagined.”

“How come?” Elias asked.

“When I was younger, I came out to my parents as transgender. Needless to say, they didn’t accept that.” David explained. “So I ran away from home. Moved in with my older sister.”

“Oh.” Was all Elias said.

“So I switched schools because I was outed, and kids are mean.” David explained. “When I switched schools I met Matteo. Things were rocky in the beginning, I was outed yet again, but this time I had people behind me that supported me so it was easier.”

“That sucks.” Elias said and David laughed.

“Yea. It does suck. But I’m a firm believer that things do get easier, as long as you surround yourself with people who support you.” David explained.

“And Matteo?” Elias asked. “How did he handle it? You being trans that is.”

“When I told him he took a few days to process it all.” David explained. “I was scared shitless because he was the first person I’ve ever felt seen with. Comfortable in my own skin with. But when he came to see me, before things went south, just seeing the way he smiled at me made everything okay. It was the first time I realized that I could have everything I thought I couldn’t. A life, a family, my dream job.” David smiled. “And I have it all.” Elias simply nodded. “You don’t have to tell me what’s been going on in your life Elias. It’s not my business, but if you want to talk, I’m always here to listen.” David offered, and Elias nodded again. “How about we go do those errands?” David offered. Elias nodded before silently getting up and making his way to the room where he was staying. David noticed he was silent, a lot like Matteo, which wasn’t a bad thing, but David knew if he was ever going to get him to open up, it would have to be on his own time.

~/~/~/~

It was late. Matteo and David were both up pacing the living room wondering where the hell Valentina was. Of course they knew she was becoming more and more rebellious, but this wasn’t like her. Staying out past her curfew wasn’t something Val did. They were freaking out.

“Maybe if I call her again.” David said.

“She hasn’t answered your last 10 calls. I doubt she’ll answer your 11th.” Matteo told him.

“Have you heard from Martina?” David asked.

“Nope. Hasn’t answered my texts.” Matteo said.

“Where the hell is she?” David asked, and just at that moment, Elias walked out of his room.

“Is it because of me?” Elias asked, and both Matteo and David turned to look at him.

“No.” Matteo said. It’s been almost a week since Elias showed up at their house.

“I think it is.” Elias admitted.

“Why do you say that?” David asked.

“I heard her on the phone the other night.” Elias said. “She talks loud and the walls are thin.”

“What was she saying?” Matteo asked.

“Most of the time she was speaking in a different language. But I heard my name a couple times, and it didn’t sound like she was happy about it.” Elias admitted.

“I wish Martina would answer me.” Matteo said and David nodded in agreement.

“I talked to my social worker earlier.” Elias admitted. “I can get switched to a different home. If it makes things easier.”

“You don’t have to go through that Elias.” David admitted. “Val’s upset, but she’ll get over it.”

“I don’t want to cause tension in your family.” Elias said. “I did that enough at home.” He looked sad. David and Matteo looked at each other before they sat on the couch and told Elias to join them.

“What happened at home Elias?” Matteo asked softly.

“It started a couple years ago.” Elias admitted. “I didn’t really know what to call it. I guess I still don’t, but I knew I wasn’t straight, and I thought I could tell them. So I did.”

“Let me guess, they didn’t take it well.” Matteo said and Elias shook his head.

“They were so angry.” Elias said, his voice shaky. David got up and took a seat next to him. “They kept asking me all types of questions, but I couldn’t answer them. I didn’t know anything besides the fact that I wasn’t straight, but I didn’t know anything more. They kept asking me how I knew, and why I thought I was. They kept calling me gay, but I wasn’t, or I’m not. I’m not really sure.”

“Did the abuse start after that?” David asked.

“Not immediately.” Elias said. “But one night I came home, later than I was supposed to, and my father assumed I was out with a guy. Kept asking me what we did. Hell I was 12 at the time.”

“What did they do?” Matteo asked.

“Anything that wasn’t seen.” Elias said. “My mom didn’t do anything physical. She mostly called me names, but my dad, any chance he suspected I was with anyone that wasn’t a female he would lay it on me.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” David asked.

“I didn’t want it to get worse.” Elias said. “I didn’t want someone not to believe me, and than my parents get wind about it all.”

“You don’t have to have all the answers right now Elias. Hell, you don’t even have to have all the answers ever.” David explained. “Matteo and I didn’t have all the answers when we were figuring it all out.”

“Really?” Elias asked.

“I denied who I really was for years.” Matteo explained. “I didn’t want to believe it, so I simply ignored it. I didn’t fully accept myself until I met David. It wasn’t until him that I truly felt comfortable calling myself gay, and accepting my sexuality.”

“And I took a couple years to figure out how to label my sexuality.” David explained. “Like you I didn’t know how to label myself. To me gender, and sexuality didn’t matter to me, but I was hesitant to labeling myself, until I was ready. The first time I identified as pansexual, I felt like everything finally made sense.” Elias nodded. “But it’s also okay not to have the answers.”

“And if I never feel comfortable with a label?” Elias asked.

“Than fuck labels.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Charming.” David said and Matteo smiled. “What he means is, not labeling yourself is okay.”

“But never let anyone treat you differently because of it.” Matteo added on. “We all deserve to be treated equally. Always remember that.” Elias nodded at that.

“Would it be weird if I asked for a hug?” David asked and Elias laughed, but shook his head. David pulled him into his arms and Elias melted into it. Matteo joined them shortly after, and it was the first time Elias felt truly comfortable in his feelings.

“Well look at this happy family.” A voice said and broke the hug apart. When they turned around, there stood Val.

“Where the hell have you been?” Matteo asked angrily, but Val rolled her eyes.

“Like you care.” Val scoffed. “Clearly you didn’t miss me.”

“Are you kidding me? I called you like 10 times.” David asked. “You’re lucky we didn’t call the police.”

“Who cares. You two finally have what you always wanted. A German son. Why do you need me anymore?” She said bitterly.

“Valentina, what the hell is your problem?” Matteo asked. Instead of answering, she moved past them, muttering in Italian before slamming her door.

“I think I should head to bed.” Elias spoke up.

“Of course.” David said. “And don’t blame yourself for this. She’s moody. We’ll talk to her.”

“And you don’t have to leave.” Matteo added. “You are more than welcome to stay here.” Elias nodded before heading to his room. Matteo and David looked at each other.

“What are we going to do with her?” David asked.

“I guess we just have to sit her down and hash it out. Or scream it out. But something has to happen.” Matteo said and David nodded. “But now, we go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“Good idea.” David said and they also headed to bed. Tonight had been an emotionally exhausting night, but they were happy they learned more about Elias, and that Val was home.

~/~/~/~

Val knew staying out past her curfew was wrong. She knew she was causing her parents to worry, but she also couldn’t find it in her to care sometimes. They were replacing her. She felt it in her bones, and it sucked. More than anything.

“I think you need to talk to them.” Martina said one night they were talking.

“Why? It’s pretty clear that they’re replacing me.” Val said.

“Come on, Matteo and David love you more than anything.” Martina said. “I’ve seen it. You guys are like the perfect family.”

“I guess not.” Val muttered. “I came home the other night and they were just hugging.”

“Maybe they made a breakthrough with Elias.” Martina offered.

“Doubt it. That kid barely talks.” Val said.

“Look Val, you know I love you. You’re my best friend, but as your aunt, I have to say you’re being an idiot.” She said and Val rolled her eyes.

“You are barely my aunt.” Val said and Martina laughed.

“You know what I mean though. Talk to them Val. Let them know how you feel. They aren’t going to know unless you tell them.” Martina said.

“I have to go.” Val finally said.

“Yea, go talk.” Martina said and Val hung up. She took a deep breath. She didn’t want to have this conversation, but she knew it was probably needed.

When she got home, she found her parents in the kitchen with a pot of coffee between them talking in hushed tones. She wanted to badly to sneak by them, but she knew Martina was right. She needed to do this.

“Papa? Dad?” Val asked and the both looked up.

“Val.” Matteo said first. “Where have you been?”

“Just outside.” She admitted. “I was talking to Martina.”

“This is the third time you’ve come home late.” David said. “We are worried about you.”

“I know. And I’m sorry.” Val admitted as she walked closer.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Matteo offered.

“That would be great.” Val said and he nodded. David and her took a seat at the table while Matteo got her hot chocolate ready.

“What’s been going on Val?” David asked once Matteo gave her the mug.

“It’s going to sound stupid.” Val admitted, but Matteo took her hand in his.

“No it isn’t.” Matteo said. “How you feel, is never stupid.”

“I feel like I’m being replaced.” Val admitted, and Matteo and David were a little shocked.

“Why do you feel like that?” David asked.

“I don’t know.” Val shrugged. “Elias showed up, and he’s a boy, who is German, and I guess I just felt like you finally got what you originally wanted.” She admitted.

“Valentina.” Matteo said softly, with a hint of an Italian accent that made Val feel more at home than anything else. “You are always what we wanted.”

“You have always been the most important person in our lives.” David added. “We wouldn’t want to replace you for anything or anybody.”

“I was just such a challenge in the beginning. I didn’t know the language, I was scared, you had to go to court, and fight for me. It just seems so much easier for Elias.” Val explained her worries.

“Nothing is easy for anyone monkey.” David said. “Elias wouldn’t be in our care if his life was easy.”

“And you were never challenging.” Matteo said, making sure she understood. “So what if you didn’t know the language, we speak Italian. So what if we had to fight for you, we would have done it a thousand times again if it meant we got to keep you forever.”

“When you came into our lives Val, you were it. Nothing else mattered because you made this family whole.” David said and Val started to cry. “Oh monkey.”

“I’m so sorry.” She sniffed and Matteo and David went over to her to comfort her.

“We want you to know you can be as open and honest with us about anything Val.” Matteo said. “We’re here for you, and we aren’t going anywhere.”

“I love you.” She said and that made them smile.

“We love you too Valentina.” Matteo said. They embraced in a family hug which felt like hours, but they all needed it. When they finally broke apart, Val felt so much lighter.

“I should go apologize to Elias.” Val admitted. “I’ve been such a jerk to him.”

“That would mean a lot to him.” David said honestly. “And you’re grounded.” He added on.

“What?” Val asked shocked.

“You’ve been out past curfew 3 times. We’ve been nice about it because we knew you were hurting, but come on, you need some punishment.” David explained.

“This is unfair.” Val crossed her arms.

“Tough shit kid. Life isn’t fair.” Matteo said and despite everything Val laughed.

“For how long?” She asked.

“The weekend.” David said.

“Okay.” She agreed.

“And no phone.” Matteo threw in there.

“Oh come on, you’re going to deny a 16 year old girl her life line?” Val pouted.

“That pout might work on your father, but not on me.” David said as he held his hand out. “Just the weekend, you’ll survive.” Reluctantly she handed it over.

“I guess we’ll see about that.” Val said and David and Matteo laughed.

“Goodnight kid.” Matteo said and Val smiled.

“Night.” She said before she lightly knocked on Elias’s door. Matteo and David decided to go into their room to give them some space. Val was nervous but she knew she needed to do this.

~/~/~/~

Val and Elias had been sitting in his room for 10 minutes not talking. To be honest Val didn’t really know what to say. She felt like a real jerk though. He’s been ripped out of his house and placed in a strangers house, and she didn’t make it easier for him.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” Val finally said. “I’m Valentina Florenzi-Schreibner.”

“Elias Klein.” He said.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk to you.” She admitted. “When my dads told me you were coming to stay with us because of an emergency I wasn’t happy about it.”

“I get it.” Elias said. “I wouldn’t want a random troubled kid staying with me either.”

“They’re pretty good at handling troubled kids.” Val smiled. “I came into their lives in a less than conventional way.” She admitted.

“Were you taken out of your families care too?” Elias asked.

“My parents gave me up when I was born.” Val explained. “I was in foster care in Italy where I was kidnapped at 4.”

“Oh my god.” Elias said, shocked.

“Somehow I ended up in Berlin, and I found their flat. I noticed dads last name was Italian so I just buzzed until they let me in. The rest if kinda history. I got to stay, and we’ve been getting through life ever since.” Val finished.

“That’s insane.” Elias said and Val laughed.

“Yea. It’s pretty crazy, but I got the best parents in the world out of it.” Val admitted.

“They are pretty great.” Elias admitted. “They’re really helping me come to terms with everything.”

“That’s good. They’re great listeners.” Val said.

“My parents were abusive.” Elias finally admitted. “That’s why I was taken out.”

“I’m sorry.” Val said. “That really sucks.” Elias nodded in agreement. “What was the reason?” She found herself asking.

“I’m not straight.” Elias said to her. It was the first time he came out to someone his age.

“What do you identify as?” Val asked.

“I’m not sure yet. I’m still figuring it out.” Elias admitted.

“That’s okay. You got two of the best role models in the other room to help you through it.” Val smiled and Elias nodded.

“I came out to them the other night.” Elias said. “They were really great about it.”

“We’ve all been through hell in this life.” Val admitted. “I found my safe place in them, and the home we built over the years.” Elias nodded at that. “And it’s okay if you find your safe place with us as well.”

“Are you sure?” Elias asked, unsure.

“More than sure.” Val smiled. “It’s a pretty amazing family to be apart of.”

“I’ve never really had a family.” Elias admitted. “At least I never felt truly part of my family.”

“Do you have any siblings?” Val asked.

“Nope. It’s just me.” Elias admitted.

“Well, you have me now.” Val said seriously. “And my dad and papa. Papa knows what it feels like to be an outsider, and my dad doesn’t have the greatest relationship with his dad so they both understand how it feels to feel like you have no family.” She explained. Elias nodded and Val smiled. “Well, we should get some sleep. I’m grounded for the weekend, so maybe tomorrow we could do a whole movie marathon.” She offered.

“That sounds nice.” Elias admitted, and Val smiled.

“Night Elias.” Val said before she left his room. She was excited to be spending the day with Elias. He was a good kid, she wished she realized that sooner.

~/~/~/~

Matteo and David had woken up early due to both of them needing to be at work. David didn’t have to go in as early, but woke up with Matteo so they could enjoy some coffee before he was gone for the whole day. His restaurant was having a huge party today, and Matteo wasn’t looking forward to it. They were cuddling on the couch before Matteo had to leave when Val’s door opened.

“Good morning.” David said.

“What are you doing up this early?” Matteo asked her.

“My body woke me up, and I couldn’t do back to bed.” Val admitted as she made her way over to them. “Can I join before dad leaves?” She asked.

“Obviously.” Matteo said and she plopped herself right between them.

“Elias and I had a good conversation last night.” Val admitted.

“That’s good.” David said.

“We’re going to have a movie marathon today.” She explained. “Since I can’t leave, and I’ve been such a jerk to him since he got here.”

“That seems fun. Can I do that and you go to work for me?” Matteo asked and Val and David laughed.

“No thank you.” Val said and Matteo sighed. “I know I’m not allowed to have my phone, but since you both will be gone the majority of the day, and I really don’t want to be responsible for setting the flat on fire, can I have it back so I can order us dinner?” Val asked and Matteo and David looked at each other.

“Fine. You can have it back.” David said. “But Elias gets it until it’s time to order diner.”

“I can live with that.” Val said and David nodded before getting up and grabbing the phone. He hands it to Val but before she could grab it he pulled it away.

“And give me a call before dinner.” David asked.

“Deal.” Val said and she took the phone.

“I should head out.” Matteo said as he got off the couch. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck dad.” Val said and Matteo kissed her forehead.

“Good luck Teo.” David said and Matteo gave him a sweet kiss before leaving the flat. “Would you like breakfast?” He asked Val.

“Can we go out to that little cafe down the street?” Val asked. David looked at his phone.

“Yea. We have a few hours to kill. Go wake Elias up.” David said and Val nodded excitedly before basically stomping into his room. He knew he shouldn’t let her leave the house for anything, but he wasn’t the best punisher when it came to her. Neither of them were. But Val knew the rest of the day was going to be spent in their flat, so David didn’t mind bending the rules for her this once.

“Let’s go.” Val said as she basically pulled Elias out of his room.

“Are you going to let the kid get dressed or what?” David laughed as he looked at a sleepy Elias standing there.

“He’s dressed.” Val said.

“In pajamas.” David addressed.

“So? pajamas are the new norm.” Val shrugged.

“Let him get dressed, and than we can go.” David said and Val sighed. Elias made his way back into his room to change while Val dramatically sighed as she took a seat on the couch. David couldn’t help but laugh but he was happy they were on good terms.

~/~/~/~

Elias caught on to why Val was so adamant to getting to this cafe the moment they walked into the place. She was crushing hard core on the barista boy taking orders. She wasn’t even being subtle about it, so when David left to take a phone call, he asked her about it.

“How long have you been crushing on him?” Elias asked Val.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Val said and Elias laughed.

“You’re like a tomato every time he speaks.” Elias said. “Plus, I hate to break it to you Val but you’re sweating, bad.” He said and Val immediately checked her armpits, he was right.

“Merda.” Val whisper yelled. “Give me your jacket.” She demanded.

“I only have a T-shirt under this.” Elias complained.

“I don’t care.” Val said and Elias sighed before taking it off and giving it to her.

“You’re a brat, you know that?” Elias smiled, and so did Val.

“I’m well aware.” Val said. “I just, I’ve never liked anyone like this before.” She admitted.

“Do you go to school together?” Elias asked.

“Yea. We have PE together.” Val admitted. “He’s such a good athlete.”

“And you?” Elias asked.

“Not terrible.” Val admitted. “I played a lot of sports growing up.”

“Do you play any now?” Elias asked.

“Yea. Volleyball.” Val smiled.

“He’s coming over.” Elias whispered and Val froze, when he approached, she literally had no idea what to say.

“Hey Val.” He smiled.

“Hey Noah.” Val finally said.

“Your dad told me to give you this.” He handed her her favorite muffin with a note. “He was in a rush, I think work related.” Val nodded and opened the note.

Go straight home after breakfast. Something came up and I had to leave. Love you.

Papa

“Thanks Noah.” Val smiled and he did too until he looked over at Elias. “Oh, Noah this is Elias. Elias, this is Noah.” She introduced him.

“Hey.” Elias said softly. Noah nodded.

“I should get back to work.” Noah said and abruptly left. Val was confused, but when Elias laughed she was even more confused.

“What’s so funny?” Val asked.

“He was jealous.” Elias said, and Val tilted her head. “Oh my god. You’re dense.”

“Why would he be jealous?” Val asked confused.

“He thought we were here together.” Elias said.

“Because we are....here together.” She said not understanding.

“How come straight people are so unobservant.” Elias shook his head with a laugh. “He thinks we’re together. As a couple.” He said and the light bulb went off.

“Oh!” Val said and Elias laughed. “No offense, but you’re too young for me.”

“I’m 2 years younger. That’s hardly a difference.”Elias smiled.

“Still a difference.” Val pointed out. “Come on, let’s go home so papa doesn’t have a heart attack that we stayed out later than allowed.” Elias laughed and they left the cafe together. Val tried so hard to secretly look at Noah, but he wasn’t paying attention to her. Was Elias right, was he jealous?

~/~/~/~

Matteo had woken up this morning expecting a normal day. David at work, Val and Elias in school, and the whole flat to himself. But that’s not what happened. Instead, he was woken up to a loud banging at the door, and when he opened it, there stood two huge men, looking like they were ready to kill.

“We’re here for Elias’s things.” The one man said.

“Excuse me, but you have no right to be here.” Matteo told them firmly. The pushed passed him and made their way to his room. “What the hell are you doing here?” Matteo yelled after them.

“We told you what we are here for.” The other man said.

“Elias is in our custody by law. You can’t take his things.” Matteo told them harshly.

“Not any more.” The one man said.

“What do you mean?” Matteo asked, shocked.

“Elias will be coming with us.” The man said and before Matteo could say anything else, they pushed past him and left the flat. Matteo was confused, and shocked, and angry. He had no idea who they were, but he knew one thing, they couldn’t take Elias. Not now. So he called David.

“Now really isn’t a good time Teo.” David answered honestly.

“Two men just came into the house and took all of Elias’s things.” Matteo said, not caring that this wasn’t a good time.

“What the hell? Why?” David asked, concerned.

“I have no clue, but when I said he was in our custody by law, they said he wasn’t anymore.” Matteo explained. “I don’t know what’s going on David.” He admitted.

“Okay, I’m coming home.” David said. They hung up and Matteo just hung his head. They couldn’t just take Elias away from them without any warning, could they?

~/~/~/~

Things were as normal as could be at school for Val and Elias, but when they were getting ready to go to their morning class, there was a commotion in the hallway. Curiously, Val made her way to the front of the crowd where she saw two big men grabbing everything out of Elias’s locker.

“Stop it.” Elias said trying to grab his things. “You can’t do this.”

“Elias!” Val called and he looked at her. “What’s going on?”

“They keep saying I’m going home.” Elias said worried. “They keep telling me Matteo and David no longer have custody of me, and that I’m leaving today.”

“What the hell? Dad and papa would never do this.” Val said. “They must me lying.”

“Not lying.” The man said.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Val snapped back. “There must be some kind of mistake.”

“No mistake.” The other said.

“Again, I wasn’t talk to you.” Val snapped.

“Come with us.” The man said as he grabbed Elias.

“Hey, get your hands off him.” Val yelled as she tried to rip him away. They were too strong. Elias had no power, he was done. “We’re going to figure this out Elias!” Val called down the hallway as he was dragged out. Everyone was staring. “Shit.” Val whispered.

“Everything okay?” Val heard from behind her and when she turned around, there stood Noah.

“No. Not at all.” Val said honestly.

“That looked important.” Noah said.

“Yea. I have to get home.” Val said honestly. “See ya.” Before he could reply she was running out of the school, and heading home. This must be some kind of mistake. Right?

~/~/~/~

When Val got home, David and Matteo were pacing in the living room.

“What the hell is happening?” Val asked. “Two huge men dragged Elias out of school 45 minutes ago.”

“Shit.” Matteo whispered.

“We have no idea what’s going on.” David explained. “All we know is that we no longer have custody of Elias, and he’s going back home.”

“He can’t.” Val said. “His parents are crazy.”

“We know.” Matteo said. “His social worker is on her way over. Hopefully she has more answers.”

“How the hell did this happen?” Val asked. “Everything has been so good the last 2 weeks.”

“We’re just as confused as you are monkey.” David admitted.

“Did some paperwork get messed up?” She asked.

“We don’t know Val.” Matteo said. “We don’t know anything except that he’s gone.” It was the first time she let that fact hit her, and her eyes immediately welled with tears.

“He can’t be gone.” She said with a shaky breath. “He was happy here. He liked school. He made friends.”

“We know monkey.” David said. “We’re going to do everything we can to fix this.”

“He can’t be gone.” Val said before fully breaking down. David held her in his arms as he tried soothing her. He held her as long as he could until he felt her body finally relax, and he knew she was sleeping. He gently laid her down on the couch, and in prefect timing, there was a knock on the door. Matteo and David both made their over and opened the door.

“I have no idea what happened.” She immediately said.

“Let’s talk in the kitchen.” Matteo offered and she nodded. They made their way in and took their seats. “Would you like some coffee?”

“That would be great.” She said and Matteo nodded and started making it.

“Tell me anything you know.” David asked.

“As you know we’ve been keeping a close eye on Elias’s case, making sure nothing slipped through the cracks, or went wrong. We didn’t want him back in his house.” She explained and David nodded. “I got to work this morning, and I had an email saying his case had been dismissed and his emergency shelter was no longer needed.”

“How is that possible?” Matteo asked as he handed her the mug.

“I don’t know.” She said. “So I looked to see who the judge was on the case, and went to find him. When I asked why the case had been dismissed he gave me nothing but roundabout answers.”

“So that’s it?” Matteo asked. “There is nothing we can do to help him?”

“You can fight the court to release him back into your care with the evidence we already have, but I don’t know what went wrong. I don’t know why the judge dismissed the case.”

“I think I might.” Came a voice, and when the looked back there stood Val.

“What do you know Val?” David asked.

“Elias and I were talking the other night, and I asked about his parents.” Val said as she took a seat. “According to Elias,they’re loaded. Maybe they paid the judge off or something.”

“You think they’d do that?” The social worker asked.

“To make this whole case go away, and get back their son who they got off on abusing? Yes.” Val said honestly. “Powerful people hate their reputation being dragged through the media. This was a PR nightmare for them.”

“Shit.” Matteo said. 

“How do we fight that?” David asked. “We don’t have that kind of money, and they’re going to drag us through the mud just to make us look incompetent, especially since the reason they were abusing their son in the first place is because he isn’t straight. I mean, we aren’t exactly the poster children for a heterosexual relationship.” David said and Matteo laughed. “We’d be sitting ducks.”

“You can’t give up on him.” Val said. “He belongs here with us.”

“And we might not be completely loaded, but we’re doing pretty great compared to other people.” Matteo pointed out. “I’m not saying we blow all our money fighting this, but we can’t just sit here and let this happen. Val is right, Elias belongs here. He belongs in this family, and I’m not just going to sit here and let them win.”

“Where the hell do we even start?” David asked the social worker.

“You start with going to the police and filing a report.” She said and David, Matteo and Val all listened intently. They were going to fight this, and they were going to win. They hoped.

~/~/~/~

Later that afternoon everyone was at David and Matteo’s. They had explained what happened, and how they were going to fight to get Elias back. Everyone was on bored with helping no matter what. It might be a bloody war zone, but they were going to do everything they could to get him home with them.

Val and the other children were in her room discussing god knows what, while the adults were in the living room. They knew they were going to court, they just didn’t really know what to expect when that time comes.

“I can’t believe they would do that.” Jonas said. “They have evidence, how can someone just look the other way?”

“Some people are greedy.” Matteo said. “If someone came in and offered you a million dollars to drop one little case, I think most people would take it.”

“That’s so fucked.” Carlos said. “He’s a child. He should be in a safe home.”

“Which is exactly why we’re fighting this.” David said. “Thankfully Hans knows a good lawyer, so we’re meeting with him tomorrow.”

“If they ask you guys to testify, would you do it?” Matteo asked the group.

“Anything you need.” Hanna said, the others nodded in agreement.

“Thank you.” Matteo said.

“You don’t need to thank us for anything.” Jonas said. “Elias needs to be somewhere safe, and that place is here.” David and Matteo smiled at that. They knew this fight wouldn’t be an easy one, but they were going to fight like hell to get him back.

~/~/~/~

The time had come. Court. David and Matteo had talked to the lawyer, and they had felt confident going to trial with what evidence they did have. Money might not be an option for these people, but safety should be the only option this judge sees, and they had their fingers crossed it worked this time.

They walked into that courtroom with every single one of their friends behind them, fighting the same fight they were. It was encouraging to have that many people behind you helping you fight something they all believed in as much as you. The minute their eyes landed on Elias, who looked so small, and scared Val couldn’t stop herself. She ran.

“Elias!” She said as she got closer. It was like instinct, not caring what his parents would do to him, he got up and let Val pull him into a hug. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered in his ear.

“It’s not your fault.” Elias whispered back.

“But you should be at home with us.” Val said to him.

“We can’t do anything about it now.” Elias said. “We just have to see how this goes.”

“We’re going to win this.” Val told him confidently.

“You don’t know that.” Elias said.

“Don’t give up.” Val said to him sternly as she looked him in the eyes. “We will win this.”

“Elias!” His mother hissed, and Val looked at this stone cold woman. “Come here.”

“I have to go.” Elias said sadly.

“Don’t give up.” Val told him once more before he left. Val took a seat next to her parents, and had the worst feeling in her stomach. This could go either way, and she just hoped it went in their direction.

~/~/~/~

Walking out of the courtroom while the jury deliberated was the most nerve wracking thing in the world. They had done their best to present a solid case for why Elias should be in their care and his parents parental rights should be terminated. Everything was in the hands of that courtroom, and that terrified them all.

Val was pacing in the corridor of the courthouse, nervous as all hell that Elias might have to go home with his parents. They wouldn’t be happy with him, especially after they took them to court over this. Val wasn’t paying attention to anything until she ran into someone during her pacing.

“I’m sorry.” She said and when she looked up, there stood Martina. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

“I know how stressed you were about this whole thing, so I talked to my dad, and than I talked to Matteo, and here I am.” Martina said, and Val smiled before pulling her into a hug. “How is it going?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Val admitted. “We’ve been out here forever.”

“We’ve been out here for half an hour.” Matteo corrected.

“And that’s 30 minutes too long. How long does it take to go, ‘Yea his parents are abusive and psycho, he easily belongs with the Florenzi-Schreibner’s’ and than call us back in there where we can take him home.” Val asked.

“It’s not always that easy monkey.” David said. “They have to consider everything, and a huge factor in that decision is that they haven’t always been abusive. And since Elias didn’t, or wasn’t allowed to testify for himself, they don’t know what or why the abuse started.” David explained.

“But they should.” Val insisted. It had been a week of her trying to convince them that they should tell them the why, but Matteo and David wouldn’t budge.

“But you know that’s not our story to tell.” Matteo told her.

“But it’s important!” Val practically screamed.

“Valentina.” Matteo said sternly. “You know it’s not the right thing to do, so drop it.”

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it.” She huffed.

“We know.” David said. “But thank you.” She rolled her eyes. A moment later, the lawyer came out of the courtroom.

“Come back in guys.” He said and everyone got up and made their way into the room. Everyone was already sitting, and something felt wrong. Everyone felt it in the room.

“After careful deliberation, the jury couldn’t come to a decision without one more piece.” The judge explained. “It’s crucial to have a fair trial, and in order for that to happen, I would like Elias to take the stand.”

“Objection!” His lawyers called. “We agreed that we would not put Elias on the stand.”

“You agreed, I did no such thing.” The judge said. “The jury said they couldn’t make a decision without hearing from Elias, so Elias, would you please take the stand.” Everyone looked at the boy, and he looked terrified. He made his way up to the stand slowly, Val couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Now, I am not allowing either side to question Elias, I just want to hear what he has to say.” The judge explained. “Elias, would you please tell us what lead to you being taken out of your parents care, and placed with Matteo, and David?” The judge asked.

Elias looked at his parents, than he looked at Matteo, David and Val. He closed his eyes before he reopened them started talking.

“It started a few years back.” Elias said. “I had been struggling with my identity, and just really unsure of myself. I didn’t really have anyone to talk to, so I thought I would tell my parents.” He explained. “I didn’t know what to call it, and I still don’t. But I expressed to them that I wasn’t straight.” He said, and you could hear a pin drop in that courtroom, but Matteo, David and Val were all so proud of him. “I didn’t really have anything else to go on though. I thought telling them that, it would get us into a conversation that would help me understand it.” Elias admitted. “It didn’t though. My dad got so mad. Kept asking me all these question about how I knew, or what turned me. They were so cruel.” Elias said, and you could hear the emotion in his voice. “It started shortly after that.”

“Thank you Elias.” The judge said. “You can step down, and I would like you to go sit with Matteo, and David.” He said and Elias nodded. The judge knew putting him back with his parents after that was a bad choice. Elias got off the stand and made his way over to them where Val pulled him into a hug. He melted into her, and David and Matteo both put a hand on his shoulder to let him know they were there. “If the jury would like more time to deliberate, you may head back.”

“Your honor, I don’t think we need more time.” The first juror said honestly.

“Alright, than what’s your verdict?” The judge asked. The juror looked back at the rest and they all nodded. He turned to the judge.

“We find the defendants, guilty.” He said and Matteo and David let out a breath they didn’t even know they were holding.

“You can’t do this!” Elias father yelled. “Look at them! They aren’t suited to be a family! They’re just a couple of fa-“

“Keep talking asshole, and you’ll see what happens!” Jonas yelled to defend his best friend.

“I wasn’t talking to you!” Elias father yelled. “Fuck off!”

“No you fuck off you abusive prick!” Carlos yelled this time.

“Order in my courtroom!” The judge yelled to get everyone to be quiet. Matteo and David had been quiet, holding onto Elias and Val. “This behavior is unacceptable.” He said towards Elias’ parents. “You should be ashamed of yourselves. Your child, this beautiful boy who you brought into this world confided in you about a part of him that he was unsure of, something he probably struggled with for a long time, and your reaction was to start hitting him? Calling him names? What is the matter with you?” He ranted on, this topic hit close to him for him. “If you weren’t ready to love and accept your child in any way, shape or form, you shouldn’t have become parents.” He finished. “I’m granting full protective custody to Matteo and David Florenzi-Schreibner. I promise you, he will never return to you, I will make it my life’s mission. Case dismissed.” He hit his gavel, and the parents were taken out of the courtroom by the police officer.

“Oh my god. We won.” Val said with the biggest smile on her face.

“We really did.” Matteo agreed with her.

“What do we do now?” Val asked as she hugged Elias close.

“That’s up to Elias.” David said honestly.

“What’s up to me?” Elias asked.

“What you want us to do next.” Matteo explained. “We can tell your social worker that you can stay with us until they find you a permanent home, or -“ Matteo smiled at David.

“Or we can become your permanent home.” David continued.

“Really?” Val asked, super excited. “Oh my god Elias, you have to stay!” She jumped up and down. Elias was in a state of shock, and when it hit him, he started crying. David pulled him into his arms and just let him express himself. When his started to calm down, David let him go and he stopped back.

“Sorry.” Elias said honestly.

“No need to apologize. It’s a huge decision.” Matteo explained. “You can think about it for a few days if that’s what you want. You aren’t obligated to give us an answer right now.”

“Can I give you an answer now if I’m ready?” Elias asked.

“Of course.” David said.

“I’d like to stay.” Elias said. “With you.” Val jumped up and down squealing.

“Yes!” She finally said. “What do we do next?” She asked her parents.

“Next, we go home and have dinner.” Matteo said. “It’s been a long day, and right now all we need to do is rest.”

“But tomorrow?” Val asked.

“Tomorrow we will start the process.” David assured her, and she nodded. “Who knew you’d be the one who wanted a brother.”

“I didn’t know what I was missing before.” Val said and they smiled. They all said goodbye to their friends and made their way home. It was a very long day, but they were happy it went in their favor.

~/~/~/~

Matteo and David were laying in bed. Val and Elias had gone to bed hours ago, but for some reason, neither of them could fall asleep. It felt like everything from the day was finally hitting them and it was making their adrenaline run and keeping them up.

“Are you ready for this?” Matteo asked in the darkness.

“For what?” David asked.

“To have two kids.” Matteo explained.

“Probably not.” David laughed. “But I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Me either. Elias is a good kid.” Matteo said and David nodded, though he knew David couldn’t see.

“He reminds me of myself.” David admitted.

“How so?” Matteo asked.

“Thinking that telling your parents who you really are is the best solution. Hoping that they understand, and being completely wrong.” David explained. “Feeling isolated, and alone, and unworthy.”

“But we’ll make sure he doesn’t feel any of those.” Matteo said.

“I wish he didn’t have to feel like that at all.” David explained. “I wish none of that ever happened to him.”

“Neither do I, but you and me both know how fucked up life can be. Life hasn’t been kind to anybody in this family, but look how we turned it around. Look how amazing Val is doing, and I can only imagine Elias will be able to open up and heal once this all settles down.” Matteo explained.

“How come you always know the right thing to say?” David asked and Matteo laughed.

“Because you’ve given me the space, and time to heal from my experiences.” Matteo explained. “So how could Elias not find that same comfort?”

“I love you.” David simply said.

“I love you too.” Matteo replied. He leaned over and gave David a soft sweet kiss. The adrenaline finally wore off, and David’s eyes were slowly closing. Matteo pulled him close and the steady beat of his heart lulled him to sleep. This family was about to get crazier, but he honestly couldn’t wait. This was how their lives were always supposed to be, and they couldn’t wait to continue it with Elias.


	5. It’s Never the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t always go the way your plan. For Valentina, that’s exactly what happened. Her last year of school wasn’t supposed to be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think I’ve reached the end of this journey. I’ve given everything I can to this, and I think I’ve found a good place to end and I hope you all enjoy it! There isn’t much I want to add here, but I just wanted to say thank you for coming along with me through all of this!
> 
> BUT, I want you all to know, I’ve made up a lot of places in this story. I made them up to fit, so please just be respectful. I know they don’t exist, but humor me for the sake of the story!
> 
> Alright, that’s all I got!

~/~/~/~

Val has spent an entire week freaking out. And by freaking out, she’s been barely sleeping, having weird panic attack’s, and vomiting almost daily. It’s been stressful, and the hardest part has been keeping it from her dad and papa. She didn’t know how to tell them, she didn’t know how to say the words out loud. She didn’t know how to tell them she was  pregnant  by some random guy she had hooked up with in Italy while she stayed with Martina for a month. She didn’t know how to do any of it, so she hasn’t, and it’s been driving her crazy. Her parents expected so much from here, and she had let them down.

“Val?” She heard someone knock on her door. “It’s just me. Matteo and David are gone.” Val got up from her bed and unlocked her door. “Hey, you okay?”

“No.” Val admitted. “Not even a little bit.”

“What’s going on?” Elias asked as he sat on her bed.

“I messed up Elias. I messed up big time and I don’t know what to do.” Val said as she started to cry.

“It can’t be that bad.” Elias said honestly as he rubbed her back. “It’s not like you’re pregnant or something.” He laughed, but when Val said nothing his eyes widened. “Oh my god Val.”

“I’m so fucking stupid.” She cried even harder, and Elias pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Elias tried to soothe her.

“How is it possibly going to be okay? I have no idea who the guy was, how I’m supposed to tell dad and papa, and I’ll probably never be able to speak to Martina again.” Val rattled off. “I don’t know what to do.”

“The first thing to do is tell Matteo and David.” Elias said honestly. “I know it’s going to suck, but they’re our parents, and they should know.”

“What if they kick me out?” Val said so worried.

“Matteo and David had made it their life’s mission to take care of any kid who’s been abandoned by their parents, I doubt they would toss you out.” Elias pointed out, and Val nodded.

“Where did they go?” Val asked, knowing Elias was right.

“Matteo ran out of sauce, so they went to the store.” Elias told her and she nodded.

“Okay, I’ll tell them tonight.” Val decided. “You’ll be with me right?”

“Of course.” Elias smiled and pulled her into a hug. Tonight was about to be a hell fest, but Val knew she needed to do it.

~/~/~/~

“All I’m saying Teo, is that you can’t get annoyed at the employee when they’re out of the sauce you like.” David said as they made their way into the flat.

“I wasn’t asking for much, just if they had it in the back.” Matteo huffed out.

“You yelled at the poor girl.” David reminded him.

“Okay, so I was a little feisty, I can’t help it. Pasta a la Luigi can’t be messed with. The sauce is important.” Matteo explained.

“You could have made it from scratch.” David pointed out.

“Yea, but I’m too tired for that, and that sauce is the only thing that tastes almost identical to it being homemade.” Matteo explained but David just rolled his eyes. He knew he would never win. Both boys stopped in the living room when they saw Val and Elias sitting on the couch.

“Hey.” David said tentatively. “Everything good?” Val looked over at Elias and he smiled.

“Yea, can you two take a seat.” Elias asked.

“Oh no. Are we in trouble?” Matteo joked as they took a seat on the couch.

“No.” Elias shook his head. “But we want you two to be as open as possible okay? And please, keep your cool.”

“This doesn’t sound good.” David admitted. Elias looked at Val and gave her an encouraging nod.

“Dad, Papa.” She said and her voice cracked. David could see tears in her eyes that hadn’t fallen yet. Than she mumbled.

“What was that monkey?” David asked. She took a shaky breath.

“I’m pregnant.” She said a little louder, and both Matteo and David’s eyes popped out of their sockets. Neither of them said anything. The room was filled with hot air that could easily make anyone explode. It was David who got it together first.

“I’m sorry, you’re pregnant?” David asked and Val nodded. “How long have you known?”

“Since I didn’t get my period in Italy.” Val admitted.

“So this happened in Italy?” Matteo finally said and Val nodded. Without a word he got up from the couch and left the room. His door shut quietly, and after a few minutes, they heard him shouting. “I send my child there for a month to have fun, and she comes home pregnant! Where the fuck were you?” He yelled, and Val started crying. David pulled her into his arms to try and calm her down, but he was freaking out on the inside. “If you couldn’t have been a father to me, the least you could have been was a grandfather to my kid!” Matteo continued to yell. David had never heard him so angry. “How would you feel if it were Martina coming to you and telling you she was pregnant? Huh? How the fuck would you feel than?” Matteo yelled. “Don’t you fucking dare talk about my kid that way.” He yelled, his voice dripping with hatred. “Fuck you dad.” He yelled, louder than the rest of the conversation. Than it got quiet. The door opened and Matteo walked over to the couch, and Val was ready for whatever punishment he was going to give her, but instead he pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. This made Val cry even harder. Matteo looked into David’s eyes, and they could tell they were both confused, upset, and shocked by the news, but who wouldn’t be?

~/~/~/~

Val had cried herself to sleep, and Elias volunteered to stay with her for the night. Matteo and David had retreated into their room where the weight of the conversation hit them.

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Matteo whispered into the darkness.

“We do whatever Val wants to do.” David admitted. “I’m not happy about it, but she’s our daughter, and I want her to make whatever decision is best for her.”

“Wasn’t she 8 yesterday?” Matteo asked and David laughed.

“She hasn’t been 8 in a long time Teo.” David smiled.

“I never thought we’d be here.” Matteo admitted. “She’s going into her last year of school. It’s going to be hell.”

“Yea, but we have to be there to support her. Both of us know how hard it is getting through life without support.” David reminded him. Matteo sighed, but knew David was right. It was quiet, both boys just taking in the night they had when a small knock came at their door. “Come in.” David said and both Elias and Val entered.

“Hi.” Val said timidly. “I just wanted to come and say that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean or intend for this to happen, and I know you must be so disappointed in me, but I swear, this is the last thing I wanted.” She rambles.

“Slow down monkey.” David tells her. “We aren’t disappointed in you. We’re surprised, and a little upset, but we aren’t disappointed.”

“Really?” Val asked, seemingly surprised by this.

“Look, every teenager experiments.” David said. “You were in your home country, with your best friend for a month. You dad and I didn’t think you joined a nunnery there, but we expected you to behave.”

“I swear, I thought I wasn’t being so careless.” Val admitted.

“Shit happens.” Matteo finally said. “But now, we do what we can. And we will follow your lead.”

“You think I’m smart enough to make a life changing decision?” Val asked.

“You thought you were smart enough for sex, and look where that got you.” Matteo said and Val nodded. “Life happens babe, but we’ll make it through.”

“Well, since it won’t be the biggest news of the night, I have a boyfriend.” Elias said when the conversation broke, and everyone looked at him.

“Really?” David asked and Elias nodded shyly.

“Sit. Now.” Matteo said and both kids took a seat on the bed. Val took her normal spot between the two and Elias sat at the bottom. “Tell us everything.” He said and Elias smiled, and started telling them about the boy he met. For the next hour or two they talked, laughed, joked, and gave him the safe sex talk, and for those couple hours, everything was okay, but they knew things were about to get hard, but they were prepared for it. Together.

~/~/~/~

It’s been almost a week since Val had told Matteo and David that she was pregnant, and she had her first appointment today. Laura was going with her, much to both David and Matteo’s protest, but she told them she’d feel better with a woman in the room, so they sucked it up. They were meeting them at Matteo’s restaurant after they were done, but that didn’t help Matteo’s nerves. All he wanted was for Val to be okay, and for the baby to be okay.

Val hasn’t really said much about the pregnancy. They had no idea what she was thinking about, but they knew that whatever she decided they would support. It was a terrifying idea, of their little girl having a baby, but having them both be healthy was the most important thing.

“Stop pacing.” David told Matteo.

“I can’t help it. I’m nervous.” Matteo admitted.

“So am I, but pacing isn’t going to help.” David said honestly. “Now, sit down.” He said and Matteo huffed but took a seat next to David. He took Matteo’s hands in his own, and Matteo instantly calmed down. “Everything is going to be okay. We just have to listen to Val, and see where she is at with everything.”

“Okay.” Matteo muttered, and David leaned over and pressed his lips to his cheek.

Thankfully Matteo had reserved the private dinning room in his restaurant for the family to meet and talk things through. Plus it didn’t hurt to have lunch while everything was happening. Food was always a comfort for Matteo, eating or cooking. A few moments later the door opened up and in walked Laura and Val.

“Hey.” Val said as she made her way over to her fathers. They both stood and pulled her into a hug.

“How did everything go?” David asked.

“It was alright.” Val shrugged. A habit she picked up from Matteo. “It was a lot of information.”

“I bet.” David said honestly. He wished he was with her, but Val really wanted Laura, and he respected her decision.

“I’m kind of overwhelmed.” Val admitted and David nodded.

“Do you want to talk it out? Maybe if you talk it through, you’ll figure out what the hell you want to do.” Matteo offered. It had been a technique his therapist suggested to him, and it really worked wonders for him and the communication between the couple massively.

“I’ve thought a lot about my options.” Val started. “If I even wanted to be a mom. I have no idea who the father is, I’ll never see him again, and being a single mom at 18 scares the shit out of me.” She explained, all were valid concerns. “When I first found out I almost had an abortion that day. I went to the clinic and everything, but I couldn’t bring myself to go inside.” Val admitted for the first time. “And today, the doctor brought it up, and it made sense. I’m not ready, I’m not going to be that girl that makes her parents raise her kid. It just made sense.”

“Did you -“ David asked, but couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“I couldn’t.” Val whispered. “I heard the heartbeat and I just couldn’t do it.” She said as she started crying. “It’s so selfish. I’m going to be a terrible mom, but hearing the heartbeat changed everything.”

“It’s understandable Val.” Matteo said honestly.

“Than the doctor brought up the possibility of adoption.” Val continued after she got herself together. “Giving people a chance to have the family they want but can’t have on their own. I mean, I’m living proof that adoption is a good thing. I’m in such a good place, I should want that for my baby.” She explained.

“But you can’t do it, can you?” David asked.

“I went through hell when I was in the system.” Val said. “And what if they end up in a family that sucks? Than it’s my fault that I did that.” She explained. “I’m just so scared dad.” She cried and Matteo pulled her into his arms.

“It’s okay to be afraid.” Matteo told her honestly. “This is a huge responsibility, but you have to know, if you want this. If you want to keep your baby, and raise him or her to be a badass like yourself, your papa and I are behind you 100%.” Matteo explained to her. “Aunt Laura is here, Elias is here, Oma is here. You have an entire family behind you monkey. And we aren’t going anywhere.”

“What if I can’t do it?” She asked as her cries settled down.

“You’re going to mess up.” David explained as he made his way over to the two. “Parenting is tough, but being a good parent doesn’t mean you don’t make mistakes. Being a good parent just means you’re giving your all, and you’re loving your child unconditionally. As long as you do that, you aren’t a failure by any means.”

“You think I can do it?” Val asked her fathers.

“I think you can do anything Valentina.” Matteo said to her softly. A warm smile spreading across his lips.

“I have another appointment in a few weeks.” She told them. “Will you both come with me?”

“Absolutely.” David said honestly. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She nodded and they pulled her into a group hug. They knew Val was scared, but they were going to support her no matter what.

“Knock knock.” Someone said at the door, and when it pushed opened there stood Elias. “Is it safe to enter?”

“Yea. We just finished talking.” Matteo told him honestly.

“Cool. So I brought someone here today.” Elias explained and suddenly everyone was intrigued. “But you can’t be weird.”

“When are we weird?” David asked and Elias rolled his eyes.

“Always.” Elias simply said before he poked his head out the door. A moment later, he opened it wider and in walked another boy. “Everything, this is Finn, my boyfriend. Finn this is my family.” Elias said. “My parents, Matteo and David, my sister Val, and my Aunt Laura.” He introduced everyone.

“Hi everyone.” Finn said politely. David and Matteo could already tell he was a little more outgoing than Elias. But that was a good thing.

“It’s nice to meet you Finn.” David said honestly.

“Nice to meet you too. Elias talks a lot about you guys.” Finn said nicely.

“Do you two go to the same school?” Matteo asked as Finn and Elias took heir seats.

“No, I got to Berlin Academy of the Arts.” Finn explained.

“Oh, really?” David asked and Finn nodded. “How did you two meet than?”

“One random afternoon at the park.” Finn explained. “I had a free period, and Elias had skipped school.”

“You what?” Matteo asked Elias, and Finn looked apologetic.

“Sorry.” Finn said sincerely. “I didn’t know that was a secret.” He admitted.

“I don’t skip often.” Elias explained. “There was just a week or two where my mom and dad kept sending me letters, and I’d have lawyers tracking me down to give them to me and it was a lot.” He said and Matteo and David understood. It had been a long couple weeks trying to sort out that situation and make Elias comfortable again. “We met, and just kinda stayed in touch.”

“How did you get into the Academy?” David asked, dropping the whole skipping school subject. “I hear it’s extremely selective with it’s students.”

“It was a tough process.” Finn admitted. “But I was classically trained in the violin, and before I went to middle school I auditioned, and got a full scholarship.” Finn explained. “Which was a huge help for my mom financially.”

“How did you pick the violin?” David asked, fascinated by his talent.

“At my elementary school, there was this program that let kids stay after school and learn an instrument. I wanted to do it so badly, but I figured I wouldn’t be allowed too because my mom couldn’t afford much.” Finn explained. “She had me when she was 16, and my biological dad wasn’t in the picture, so it was just us for a long time.” He said and Val started tearing up hearing this. “But they had the instruments for us, so all my mom had to do was give like a deposit of whatever amount it was, and if you returned the instrument at the end in good condition you got your money back. My mom didn’t look at it as spending, but investing. Which worked out in our favor. The woman who taught me was absolutely amazing. Still my favorite teacher I’ve ever had.”

“That’s awesome.” David said honestly.

“Yea but it was tough because I didn’t have a good violin.” Finn admitted. “I was using an old one my mom found in a thrift store, and it was in terrible condition but it was all I had.”

“That must have been tough.” David said, heartbroken for the boy.

“Thankfully though after about a year at the school my mom married my step dad and he bought me my first brand new violin, and I’ve been playing it ever since. It’s like a lucky charm for me.” Finn exclaimed.

“Well, we’re happy Elias brought you here today.” David said and Elias smiled. Finn nodded in agreement, and Matteo was about to offer everyone food when Val spoke up.

“Uh Finn, can I ask you something?” Val asked a little nervous.

“Of course.” Finn said honestly.

“Would it be possible for me to maybe have a conversation with your mom?” She asked, and everyone at the table was confused. “I’m kinda in the same boat with being a young mom, and I’d really like some advice.” She added nervously. Finn’s eyes slightly widened before he smiled at her.

“I bet she’d love to have a conversation with you.” Finn smiled. “I know she could have benefited from having someone to help her through the process at that age.”

“Thanks.” Val said shyly. Matteo and David both took one of her hands in theirs. They were so proud of her for asking Finn that question, and wanting to be the best mom she could be, and sometimes that meant asking for help.

“Alright everyone, who is ready for food?” Matteo asking lightening the mood. Everyone unanimously agreed, and Matteo went to tell the chefs that they were ready. He didn’t give anyone a choice, but everyone knew they would be getting something good. That was always a given.

~/~/~/~

It had been a few weeks, and Val had another appointment. This time David and Matteo were right by her side. She was still nervous, but she’d been in a better place the last few days. The morning sickness was getting better, and she had started school the other week, so she was in a routine. It was good for Val.

“Valentina Florenzi-Schreibner?” The nurse called and they all stood up and followed closely behind. She showed them to the room and they all got comfortable. “Just change into this gown and the doctor will be in shortly.” The nurse said and Val nodded.

“We can leave the room if you’d like.” David offered as he saw Val tense up.

“It’s okay. I’m just going to close the curtain.” Val said as she grabbed the end of it. The two nodded as she closed it. They took their seats and David took Matteo’s hand in his. They were both trying to be strong, but they were just as nervous about this appointment. Val would get her due date, and than they would have a timeline to prepare for. Val opened the curtain and took her seat on the table. A few moments later, a soft knock came at the door, and the doctor opened it up.

“Are you ready Valentina?” She asked politely.

“Yes.” Val said softly and she opened the door fully.

“Oh, we have two new faces.” She smiled at Matteo and David.

“Yea, these are my parents.” Val said. “Matteo and David.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Matteo and David, I’m Dr. Muller. I’m the OB taking care of Val and her little one.” She said happily.

“Nice to meet you as well Dr. Muller.” Matteo said, David nodded in agreement.

“Okay Val, lay back for me, and we’ll get this scan underway.” She said and Val nodded as she sat back. Matteo and David were on their feet in a heartbeat as they took a stance next to Val. She immediately took Matteo’s hand in hers and David put his one hand on Matteo’s shoulder, and the other on Vals. The doctor put the gel on and the next thing they heard was the heartbeat. It was surreal. Both David and Matteo couldn’t believe their little girl was having a baby. It was scary, but such a beautiful way of expanding their family. “The heartbeat is so strong.” The doctor said. “Your little girl or boy is healthy, and looks like the due date will be March 30th.” She explained and Val nodded. “Everything looks good Val. Anything you’re concerned with right now?” She asked and Val shrugged. “Parents?” She asked Matteo and David next.

“I’m just concerned about school.” David said honestly. “Not about her grades because she’s so smart, but because kids are cruel, and I don’t want to put her in a situation that could cause her harm, or the baby.” He explained.

“It’s understandable.” The doctor said honestly. “The first couple months probably won’t be that bad, but once she starts really showing, it’s really up too you how you want to proceed. I always like to tell my younger patients that talking to the school is a great first step. Seeing if she can continue her course load at home for the tail end of her pregnancy, or maybe finding a school that caters to teenagers in difficult situations.”

“They have those?” Matteo asked shocked.

“There is actually a great one not too far from here.” The doctor said honestly. “It doesn’t have the best name, but it’s in Bremen, it’s called Bremen’s School of the Youth. It was originally built for juvenile delinquents but soon because a school for all kids who were in difficult situations.” She actually handed them brochure for the school. “They are great at helping students work around schedules and appointments and they even have a doctor on campus, and one on call 24/7 for maternity needs.” Val looked through the brochure.

“Is it a boarding school?” She asked curiously.

“It is, but not all students live on campus. That’s mainly for students who travel from a good distance away so they aren’t crumpled by travel to get there.” Dr. Muller explained. “I can send a transfer over there today if you’d like. They would handle everything, and you’d be in classes by the end of the week.” She said.

“Can I think about it?” Val asked.

“Absolutely.” Dr. Muller said. “Just let me know what you’d like to do and we can start the process if you decide to go.”

“Thank you.” Matteo said and Dr. Muller nodded.

“I’ll see you in a few weeks.” She said before leaving the room. Val took a deep breath.

“We can talk about this later if you’d like.” David told her honestly.

“Okay.” Val simply said.

“We’ll wait outside for you.” Matteo kissed her forehead, and David followed suite before they walked out of the room and stood next to it.

“Do you think she’d do it?” David asked.

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. “But if she does, we’ll need to figure something out. I don’t think she’d want to live there, and she’d hate leaving Elias, but commuting to Bremen everyday would be exhausting.”

“Plus your restaurant.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“Plus the restaurant.” He said and the door opened. “Ready to go?” He asked Val and she nodded.

The ride home was silent, but Matteo could see Val looking through the brochure the entire way home. Once they got back to their flat Val made a beeline for her room. Elias looked at her worriedly, and Finn looked at Elias worriedly.

“Is everything okay?” Elias asked.

“Today was just a lot.” David explained.

“Is the baby okay?” Elias asked.

“Everything looks good.” Matteo reassured him. “She’s due on March 30th, and she has another appointment in a few weeks.” He said and Elias nodded. He was about to ask another question when Val came out of her room.

“I think I want to transfer schools.” She said and David’s eyes widened.

“That was quick.” David said honestly.

“When I was in my first year at my school, a girl my age was pregnant, and she got horrible things written on her locker every day. They called her a whore, they called her a bitch, they called her so much worse, and I don’t want that. I’d rather just transfer now before anyone knows, and not deal with it.” She explained.

“You want to leave?” Elias asked, shocked.

“Just until I’m done school.” Val explained. “Once I graduate, I’ll come back, with my baby.”

“But you want to leave.” Elias said sternly.

“It’ll only be to Bremen.” Val explained calmly. “You can visit me every weekend.”

“We aren’t sending you alone.” Matteo finally said.

“But it’s a boarding school. I can live there.” Val said.

“Do you really want that though?” David asked, Val shrugged. “A verbal answer Valentina.” He asked.

“It would suck being away from you, but I think I could do it.” Val said, but Matteo and David weren’t convinced, she hated separation. It gave her anxiety. Anxiety that she doesn’t need right now.

“What if we compromise?” David asked. Val looked confused, but David looked at Matteo and he nodded, already knowing what David would suggest.

“How so?” Val asked.

“We split time between Berlin and Bremen.” David offered. “We can rent a place in Bremen, close to the school so you don’t have to live there, and I’ll always be there.” David explained. “That was Elias doesn’t have to leave school, Matteo can still run the restaurant, and on the weekends we can spend here or there.”

“You’re splitting up the family?” Elias yelled, clearly not okay with the situation. Finn stood up and put his hand on Elias’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna head home.” Finn announced. The family nodded, and he turned to Elias. “Keep an open mind. Think of Val, not yourself.” He kissed his cheek and left the room. Everyone was silent, so Val decided to speak.

“I know this sucks, but I can’t go to school 7 months pregnant. I’d get ridiculed, and I don’t think I’d be able to handle that. I need this Elias, we need this.” Her hand went to her belly, Elias sighed.

“We can do something every weekend?” He asked Matteo and David and they both nodded.

“And we’ll talk every single night.” Val added, and Elias nodded sadly. She walked over and gave him a tight hug.

“I’ll give Dr. Muller a call.” David said as he left the room. Matteo made his way over to his kids.

“Everything will be okay.” He told them honestly. “It might not always be fun, but we can do it.” David walked back into the room.

“Dr. Muller submitted the transfer.” David said. “Monday will be your first day, which means we need to start looking for places.”

“Why don’t you two get changed, we’ll go out to dinner, than start looking for flats after?” Matteo offered and they nodded.

“Can we get Mexican?” Val asked. “I’m craving it.”

“Of course.” David said and she smiled. The children made their way to their rooms to change and David looked at Matteo. “It’s going to suck being away from you, and Elias.”

“I know. We haven’t spent more than a few days apart in years.” Matteo admitted. “But we can do this.”

“Yea, anything for Val.” David agreed. When the kids came back out they made their way to the Mexican restaurant in town, being apart would suck, but it was the right thing to do, they all knew that.

~/~/~/~

Finding a flat wasn’t actually as hard as David thought it would be. The guy David spoke to said his last tenet just moved out because he was behind on rent, and than asked if David would be the same way. David reassured him that he always paid on time, and to show that, he paid for the first 6 months up front. The guy was so happy, he handed over the keys before David even sighed the contract.

Val had a hard time telling her friends that she was leaving. They didn’t know she was pregnant, she knew it would get out if she told them, so she just told them that she got a good scholarship to a school in Bremen, and she would be stupid not to take it, using the same phrase Matteo used on her all those years ago with the restaurant. They let it go after that, and she was happy about it.

The moved in the weekend before she started school, and they let Elias skip the next day of school so they could spend the night as a family. Leaving Val and David in Bremen was tough, but they would talk every day, and every weekend they would be together.

“It’s going to be weird without them.” Elias said on the ride back.

“Yea, it will be.” Matteo agreed. “But you get to be an only child again.”

“After having a sister, I don’t think I’ll ever be okay with being an only child again.” Elias admitted.

“Yea, sometimes I think growing up an only child was great, but than I see David and Laura and wonder what I really missed out on.” Matteo explained.

“Yea, but Aunt Laura and Papa get on each other’s nerves.” Elias laughed, but Matteo froze. Elias never really calls them anything other than their names. “It’s fun having someone to argue with.” Elias continued, not seeing Matteo’s reaction.

“You can still argue with me.” Matteo said, collecting his thoughts.

“You’re no fun to argue with.” Elias smiled. “You give in too easily.”

“Hey, I can be a hardass! Just ask papa.” Matteo said and Elias laughed.

“Fine, can Finn sleepover tonight?” Elias asked, thinking it would start an argument about boyfriends sleeping over.

“Sure.” Matteo said, and Elias shook his head with a laugh.

“See, you give in too easily.” Elias said.

“What? I don’t have to worry about  you  getting pregnant.” Matteo said and Elias couldn’tstop himself, he was full on belly laughing now. The rest of the car ride was like that. Matteo was going to have fun with Elias, but he’d miss David and Val for sure.

~/~/~/~

The first dinner alone rolled around for David and Val, and suddenly the two missed Matteo’s cooking. David wasn’t completely hopeless, but Matteo was just so good, and spoiled them with such amazing meals, that anything David cooked fell flat.

“I miss dad’s cooking.” Val said as she moved her food around her plate with her fork.

“Me too.” David admitted.

“Maybe this weekend he can cook a lot and leave us leftovers.” Val said and David laughed.

“I’ll make sure he does.” David said and Val smiled.

“I’m not really hungry anymore.” She pushed her plate back.

“Come on, my food isn’t that bad.” David said and Val laughed.

“I just don’t have an appetite right now.” Val admitted.

“Okay, let me know if you want something later.” David said and Val nodded.

“I’m going to lay down for a little. I’m tired.” She said and David nodded. She got up from the table and kissed David on the cheek before going into the living room and laying on the couch. David took his phone out and texted Matteo.

_ **To Matteo:** _

_I’m going to need you to go into complete chef mode this weekend and make Val and I a shit ton of food._

_ **From Matteo:** _

_Figures you two can’t handle a day without my cooking._

_ **To Matteo:** _

_I think it’s more of a comfort thing for Val. Your food reminders her of home, and Italy, It probably calms her down._

_ **From Matteo:** _

_I’ll make her whatever she wants this weekend, but in the mean time, check the freezer._

David gets up confused and opens the freezer. Inside the freezer was a bunch of frozen meals with a sticky note attached in Matteo’s awful hand writing.

_Couldn’t leave two of my favorite people without a good homemade meal. Love you <3_

David couldn’t help but smile. Matteo was one of the most thoughtful individuals he’s ever met, and knowing he did this for them because they would need it, warmed his heart. He made both of their favorite meals, and made sure they were taken care of. His phone started ringing and it was Matteo.

“Find it?” Matteo asked as soon as he answered the call.

“You’re incredibly sweet, you know that?” David smiled and took a seat back at the table.

“I just figured you both could use it.” Matteo said honestly. “Moving to a new place is tough, but nothing cures homesickness like a good home cooked meal.”

“How did you know we were homesick?” David asked, but Matteo wasn’t wrong. They were, it was hard not to be.

“Because Elias and I are homesick too.” Matteo simply said.

“How? You’re at home.” David said with a laugh.

“Silly David, don’t you know you’re my home?” Matteo said so effortlessly that David’s heart skipped a beat even after all these years.

“I love you.” David said and he could hear Matteo smile.

“I love you too.” Matteo said.

“I miss you.” He whispered into the phone, hoping Val didn’t hear.

“I miss you too.” Matteo said back in a soft whisper.

“Wow, we’re like teenagers all over again.” David laughed.

“We haven’t been apart in a very long time.” Matteo admitted. “It’s normal to crave the presence you become so used to once it’s gone.”

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” David admits, and he hears Matteo laugh.

“It’s going to suck, but Val needs this, and neither of us want her there without one of us.” Matteo reminds him. David knows this, he just really misses Matteo.

“I know, I just miss waking up next to you.” David said honestly.

“I miss it too.” Matteo says. David nodded, although he knew he couldn’t see it. “I should get some sleep.” Matteo eventually said. “I have to be at the restaurant early as shit tomorrow.”

“Okay.” David said somberly. “Call me tomorrow night?” He asked, and Matteo laughed.

“Of course.” Matteo said. “Love you David.”

“Love you too Teo. Sweet dreams.” He said and they hung up. David took a deep breath. He just had to keep reminding himself that this was all for Val and his future grandchild.

~/~/~/~

Val was almost 6 months pregnant, and Christmas was right around the corner. Matteo and Elias were coming to stay in Bremen for the holidays since Elias had a longer winter break than Val did. David was excited to have Matteo and Elias with him for more than just a weekend.

Getting used to being apart was tough, but when David saw how much Val was enjoying her time at her new school, making friends, and getting more and more excited about the pregnancy, David knew this was all worth it. She was thriving, and that’s all David wanted for his little girl.

“When is dad and Elias getting here?” Val asked David.

“They should be here around dinner time.” David told her. “There was an emergency at the restaurant that needed your dads immediate attention.”

“That place would burn without him.” Val laughed, and so did David.

“That place is his love child. There is no possible way he’d let it burn.” David said, and it was true. Matteo loved that place so much, and took so much pride in it that he would let nothing happen to it.

“It’s the best authentic Italian food in Berlin, I don’t blame him for being super protective over it.” Val said honestly. David nodded. It had gotten 5 stars and one of the top rated for Italian food in Berlin. David was so proud of him. “Speaking of food, what if for dinner?” Val asked.

“I don’t know. Your dad said he was taking care of it.” David said.

“Great. Pasta alla Luigi.” Val said and David snorted.

“He promised me it wouldn’t be Italian.” David told her. It was his one request when talking to Matteo earlier. They loved his food, but sometimes tacos or Chinese were necessary.

“I’ve been craving burgers lately. Maybe we can have those.” Val said eagerly. David quickly picked up his phone to text Matteo.

_ **To Matteo:** _

_Val is craving burgers._

_ **From Matteo:** _

_Good thing I already picked them up._

_ **To Matteo:** _

_A true mind reader. What’s your ETA?_

_ **From Matteo:** _

_18:45._

_ **To Matteo:** _

_See you soon <3_

He put his phone away and looked at the clock. He had 45 minutes before they got here, and all David wanted was to take a nap, so he excused himself to his room,and the minute his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

~/~/~/~

Matteo and Elias finally got to Bremen, and they were exhausted. Elias had a terrible day at school, and Finn and him got into a fight, so he was miserable. The issue at the restaurant was a disaster, and Matteo was annoyed beyond belief. He had been so excited to get to Mitte to spend the holidays with David and Val, but all he wanted to do now was lock himself away from the world and forget today happened.

When Matteo unlocked the flat, and they walked in, he saw Val passed out on the couch, and the door to David’s room shut. That was a clear sign that he was in there and didn’t want to be disturbed.

“I’m going to take a nap.” Elias said and before Matteo could respond, he went into Val’s room and shut the door. Matteo put the food away before making his way into David’s room. He opened it up, and David was passed out in bed. If the whole family was taking a nap, than he could also take one. So Matteo took his shoes, and jacket off and crawled behind David in bed.

“What?” David said, sleep laced his voice.

“Hi.” Matteo said quietly and David turned around in his arms.

“You’re here.” David said groggily. “What time is it?” He asked.

“19:00.” Matteo said.

“Shit. I set an alarm.” David said as he went to get up and Matteo held him down.

“Val is passed out on the couch, Elias is in a shit mood and taking a nap, and I had a terrible day, and this is exactly what I need.” Matteo admitted as he pulled David closer to him.

“Why is Elias in a shit mood?” David asked as he settled into Matteo’s arms.

“He had a bad day at school, and he got into a fight with Finn. He’s been moody since this morning.” Matteo explained.

“Do you know what the fight was about?” David asked, concerned for his son.

“It was so stupid.” Matteo rolled his eyes.

“That’s not very nice.” David said honestly.

“Finn’s family is having a Christmas dinner party, and Finn didn’t invite him.” Matteo explained.

“That would annoy me too.” David pointed out.

“Yea, but the reason he didn’t invite him is because he knew Elias would be in Bremen and they are going to Hanover to his aunts house.” Matteo explained. “Finn didn’t want Elias to have to choose between his family and Finn’s so he just took it out of the equation.”

“I mean, I get it, but I also understand where Elias is coming from. I would have liked the choice, even if my answer was no.” David explained. It was always nice to choose.

“I guess.” Matteo shrugged. “I just don’t get upset over that kind of stuff, so I guess it didn’t make much sense to me why Elias was so mad.”

“That’s because you hate making decisions.” David laughed and Matteo smiled a little. “They’ll figure it out.”

“I hope. Elias has been so much happier with Finn in his life.” Matteo said. “It would suck if they broke up.”

“He’s 16. He’s going to get his heart broken at some point.” David pointed out and Matteo nodded.

“Are you hungry?” Matteo said after a moment.

“Not really.” David said.

“Can we sleep for maybe an hour?” Matteo asked. “I’m exhausted.”

“Of course.” David said and Matteo shut his eyes. David placed a small kiss on his forehead and closed his own eyes. It felt right have Matteo back in his arms. It felt like home.

~/~/~/~

The holidays came and went and when it was time for Matteo and Elias to head back to Berlin, David was sad. Waking up in Matteo’s arms for a few weeks was something he needed desperately, and now having to go back to sleeping alone was going to be tough.

“I don’t want you to go.” Val sniffed as she hugged Matteo the best she could.

“We’ll see each other soon.” Matteo told her honestly.

“It’s not the same.” Val admitted. “I’ve loved my time with Papa, but I want to be a family again.” She said tears forming in her eyes.

“And we will be.” Matteo said. “Once this little one is born, and you’re done school we’ll be together again. Our family will be bigger, but definitely better.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“Why are you sorry monkey?” David asked making his way over to the pair.

“For doing this to us.” Val said. “For splitting us up.”

“Valentina.” Matteo said softy. “You’ve done nothing but make our family bigger, and better.”

“We can’t wait for this little one to join us.” David said honestly. “You can’t keep blaming yourself for this Val. It’s not healthy.” Val simply nodded and Matteo dried her cheeks.

“I love you Valentina.” Matteo said to her. “We miss you like crazy, but this is where you’re meant to be. We all know it.”

“I love you too dad.” Val said and he kissed her forehead.

“We have to head out. But we’ll see each other this weekend.” Matte told her, and she nodded. She went over to give Elias a hug, so David and Matteo were left alone.

“I don’t want you to go.” David whined and Matteo couldn’t help but smile.

“I kinda don’t want to go either.” Matteo admitted.

“This holiday spoiled me. I forgot how much I loved waking up next to you.” David said as he wrapped his arms around Matteo’s waist.

“I don’t miss how much you hog the blanket.” Matteo joked and David couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dad, we should go.” Elias said breaking Matteo and David out of their bubble.

“Start loading the car, I’ll be out shortly.” Matteo said unfazed, but David was a little shocked. Elias nodded and grabbed his stuff and left the flat.

“He just called you dad.” David said once he was gone and Matteo smiled.

“Yea. He’s been doing that a lot lately.” Matteo admitted. “He calls you papa too. I think he’s just nervous to say it to you.”

“Why?” David asked curiously.

“I think it’s still weird for him. To have parents who care.” Matteo admitted. “The first time he called me dad, his eyes shot opened, and he looked terrified. I was so shocked, and moved that I just pulled him into a hug, and he squeezed me so hard my ribs hurt.” Matteo laughed. “He’s called me dad ever since.”

“That’s amazing.” David said honestly.

“He called mama Oma the other day.” Matteo said. “She was so shocked she started crying and hugged him for about 10 minutes.”

“Maybe one day I’ll get to experience it.” David said and Matteo nodded. “Alright, let’s get you two on the road.” David said and they made their way out to the car where Val and Elias were waiting. “Text me when you get home.”

“Always.” Matteo said giving him one final kiss. David looked over to Elias, and opened his arms. Elias rolled his eyes but went to hug David nonetheless.

“Be good in school, and hear Finn out.” David whispered into his ear. He felt Elias let out a sigh.

“Okay papa.” Elias whispered back and David’s heart swelled. When he pulled back, he gave David one last smile before he got into the car. Matteo was already in the car and turning it on. They pulled out of the driveway, and with one final wave they were gone. Val and David stood there for a few minutes, Val gave a long sigh.

“Come on, let’s get back inside.” David said as the air was getting colder. Val nodded and they went back into their flat. It seems like these last few months are going to be harder than the first couple.

~/~/~/~

Since Val has been feeling less and less perky, and more than ready to have this baby like yesterday, Matteo had wanted to take leave from work to be with her more, but David had convinced him not to do that, since Elias still had school, and it would be impractical to make the long journey to Bremen every single day.

Much to Matteo’s constant pleas, he also knew leaving work would be unproductive. It kept his mind busy, and that seemed to be the best distraction these days. Being in the kitchen was the time where he let his mind focus on food, and not his daughter. It was a nice break during the day. He was always worried about her these days.

Matteo was in the middle of making dinner when the front door opened and nearly slammed shut. He expected to see Elias flying by him, but when he slowly made his way into the kitchen, Matteo could tell something was wrong.

“What’s going on?” Matteo asked worried.

“I broke up with Finn today.” Elias said and Matteo’s eyes widened.

“What happened?” Matteo asked quickly, but added. “You don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to.” He wanted to make that clear. “But I’m here to listen if you do.”

“He was just being really shady the past couple weeks.” Elias opened up. “Every time I’d ask him about it, he wouldn’t give me a straight answer. I got tired of constantly worrying if he was cheating on me, or why he was lying to me.” Elias admitted. “So I told him if he couldn’t tell me what was going on, it was over. Needless to say, he couldn’t tell me what was going on.”

“I’m so sorry Elias. I know you liked him a lot.” Matteo said as he took as eat at the table with him.

“I feel like I shouldn’t be upset. I’m the one who ended it, but I feel like shit dad.” Elias admitted as he hung his head.

“Who says you can’t be upset?” Matteo asked. “A relationship ended for you as well, not just the other person.” Elias shrugged. “Look Elias, ending a relationship is tough, but if you felt like it was for the best because you weren’t happy, there is nothing wrong about that, and it’s okay to be upset.” Matteo told him honestly. “You had real and deep feelings for Finn, and leaving that behind, is going to hurt for a little while.”

“I’ve never been through a breakup before.” Elias admitted. “At least, not one that mattered.”

“I know what that’s like.” Matteo admitted. “A relationship that actually counts, and means something to you is so much worse to end.”

“He won’t stop texting me.” Elias said as he showed Matteo his notifications.

“Answer them when you’re ready, or don’t answer them at all.” Matteo said. “It’s your decision.”

“Shouldn’t you be telling me that I shouldn’t ghost him?” Elias asked. “That I should hear him out and communicate like an adult?” Elias said and Matteo laughed.

“You know I’m a shit communicator.” Matteo said. “But if you want to take the rest of the night, and answer him in the morning, that’s okay too.”

“Okay.” Elias said as he nodded his head.

“I love you kid, and you’ll get through this.” Matteo offered and Elias smiled. “Dinner is almost ready if you’re hungry.” He changed the subject.

“I’m going to call Val really quickly.” Elias said as he stood up.

“Sure, quickly.” Matteo smirked. “I’ll leave a plate out for you.” He said and Elias smiled before going to his room to call Val. Matteo was sad that Elias and Finn broke up, but if it was the best thing for Elias, the only thing he could do was be there for him through it.

~/~/~/~

David was sitting in the living room reading a book when Val came out of her room to join him. She sat down on the couch and let a deep sigh out. David looked up at her, and could tell she wanted to talk.

“What’s going on?” David as as he put his book down.

“Elias just called me.” Val said.

“He calls you all the time.” David said and Val gave him a look. “Okay, what did he call about?” David asked after.

“He broke up with Finn today.” Val said and David’s eyes widened.

“What? Why?” David asked, curious about what happened, and why Matteo hadn’t called him, if he even knew.

“Apparently he’s been really shady lately, and Elias got tired of him lying to him.” Val explained. “He’s pretty upset.”

“Finn meant a lot to him.” David pointed out and Val nodded. “How is he doing?”

“He’s okay considering. Dad talked to him, Elias said it made him realize that his feelings were valid. That he’s allowed to be upset that it’s over.”Val explained.

“Everyone’s feelings are always valid.” David explained. “Took me forever to drill that into your dads head after everything his father made him believe.” He said and Val nodded. David could tell she wanted to say something else. “What else is on your mind?”

“The other day I really wanted to talk to Martina.” Val admitted. “But it’s kinda hard since we both aren’t allowed to speak to each other.”

“You know that has nothing to do with us monkey.” David reminded her.

“But the reason she isn’t allowed to talk to me is because dad yelled at her dad.” Val whined.

“He had a very valid reason to yell Valentina.” David defended.

“I wouldn’t know that.” Val said, equally defensive. “You and dad refuse to tell me what he said. I want to talk to my best friend.”

“You can’t.” David told her.

“If I can’t talk to her, I want to know why.” Val demanded.

“You are in no position to demand anything Valentina.” David said authoritatively.

“I’m allowed to do what I want.” Val said rudely.

“Obviously.” David gestured to her stomach. Val’s mouth dropped.

“That was mean papa.” Val whispered, her tone defeated.

“It’s not my intention to be a dick Val, but do you even hear yourself?” David asked, nicer this time. “Matteo’s father made it clear that he will not let Martina contact you, and we can’t change his mind. We’ve tried to reason with him, but his mind is set.”

“I just miss my best friend.” Val said sadly. David moved to sit on the couch with her.

“I know you do monkey, but we can’t change his mind.” David reiterated.

“I’m losing everyone. This pregnancy is ruining my life.” Val sniffed, and David pulled her into a hug.

“It’s hard now, and it’s going to be hard for awhile, but you truly don’t know what a love of a child feels like, but once you do, everything will be worth it.” David told her honestly. “When you came into your dad and I’s life, everything changed, and I truly have never loved someone the way that I love you.”

“I still want to know what he said.” Val said after a moment. “I deserve to know.”

“How about we call your dad, and if he’s ready to talk about it, we will.” David suggested and Val nodded. David grabbed his phone and FaceTime’d Matteo. After a few rings, he picked up.

“Hey.” Matteo smiled into the camera.

“Hey Teo.” David smiled lovingly.

“Hi dad.” Val said.

“Is everything okay?” Matteo asked after seeing Val’s face.

“Yea, but I think it’s time we tell Val why she can’t talk to Martina.” David said honestly.

“I was wondering when she would ask.” Matteo sighed.

“Please dad?” Val asked. “I just want to know why I can’t talk to my best friend.” 

“You obviously heard me yelling at him the night you told us you were pregnant.” Matteo said and Val nodded. “Well, I called him back a few days later because I wanted to have a civil conversation about what happened, and if he even took care of you while you were there.” Matteo explained.

“He’s not really around much.” Val admitted. “Martina gets away with so much shit because he’s not very present with her.”

“Figures. He was the same with me.” Matteo laughed. “Anyway, I talked for like 10 minutes and he didn’t say a word. Once I was done I was ready for him to tell me his side of the story, but all he told me was that it wasn’t his fault my daughter slept around so much. That he wasn’t responsible for that bastard growing inside of you. How I should have raised you better. That he was actually surprised that I raised someone straight.” Matteo said, and the words cut David so deep, even now. “He blamed everything on you, and me.” Matteo sighed, and Val was absolutely shocked. “I told him that he had no right to judge you, or me. That things happen, but that doesn’t mean they’re bad. He didn’t like that response, and said his daughter wouldn’t be friends with someone so irresponsible, someone who could easily corrupt his daughter. He hung up after that. I haven’t heard from him since.” It was quiet after that.

“He said all that?” Val finally asked, completely numb to everything.

“Yea monkey, he did. That’s why your papa and I didn’t tell you.” Matteo said. “Because everything he said was wrong, and you don’t need to have those negative words floating around your head.” 

“I thought he was different.” Val said. “I thought he finally understood what it meant to be a family after he left you and Oma.”

“Maybe he did. For a little while at least, but people slip back into hold habits easier than you think.” Matteo told her. “Maybe he can’t help it, and maybe being a father isn’t what he’s supposed to be, but that doesn’t give him the right to talk about my daughter that way.”

“But why? He came all the way here to ask you to donate a kidney to save his kid. A fucking organ dad, and you did.” Val was shaking. “You did, and he still thinks you’re a bad father?”

“Like Oma always says, he’s a flawed man.” Matteo shrugged. “I don’t regret giving my kidney to his son. I did the right thing and Massimo is thriving because of it. That makes me happy, and that’s all I need. But that’s what makes us so different. We can’t change his mind Val, but if I could, I would let you talk to Martina as much as you want because I know how important friends are. I know you need her through this journey, and I’m sorry my dad took that from you.” Val nodded but didn’t say anything else. So David did.

“How is Elias doing?” He changed the subject.

“He’s okay. He’s still upset, but he’s going to be just fine.” Matteo said honestly. “He’s debating whether or not to answer Finn right now, but I told him to take his time.”

“Tell him that we love him, and that if he ever needs anything, like a weekend away, or something he’s always welcome in Bremen.” David said honestly.

“Val already told him to come up for the weekend, which he can now because he doesn’t have plans with Finn anymore.” Matteo said and David nodded. “We’ll be up Friday midday, I told him he could take a half day.”

“Of course your did because you’re a sucker.” David smiled and so did Matteo.

“I can’t help it.” Matteo said and David smiled, he knew Matteo had a such a soft spot. “Okay, I have to get to bed. I have an early shift tomorrow.”

“Night dad.” Val said.

“Night Val, love you.” Matteo said and Val blew him a kiss, which he returned.

“Love you Teo.” David said sweetly.

“Love you too.” Matteo said as he blew David a kiss as well. David laughed and blew him one back before they ended the call.

“I miss him.” Val said as she leaned into David.

“I miss him too.” David said honestly. Only a couple more months. They could do it.

~/~/~/~

David was out running errands on a normal day. It was a pretty nice day out, and he was enjoying walking around the streets of Bremen. Matteo’s mom was coming up to visit this weekend with Matteo and Elias, and he wanted to make sure that he had all her favorites. He wanted to be a good host. He was listening to music when it stopped playing because a phone call was coming in. He took a look to see who it was, and was immediately worried when he saw it was Val’s school.

“Hello?” He answered quickly.

“Hello, David Florenzi-Schreibner?” The woman said.

“This is him.” David said.

“My name is Anna, I’m calling from Bremen’s about your daughter Valentina.” She said.

“Is she okay?” David asked immediately knowing she was almost 8 months pregnant.

“I’m calling to inform you that Valentina went into labor about an hour ago, and was rushed to St. Josephs.” She said and David nearly dropped everything in his hands.

“Oh my god.” David said, and without another word he hung up and called Matteo.

“Hello?” He answered right away.

“Val’s in labor.” David said.

“What? She isn’t due until next month.” Matteo said.

“I know, but I just got a call from the school saying she was rushed to the hospital.” David said already on his way there.

“Elias and I will be up as soon as possible.” Matteo said. They said their goodbyes and David rushed to the hospital. He had to be there for Val, no matter what. On his way there he called Matteo’s mom, and Laura letting them know what was going on. They both said they were on their way, and he made his way quickly the to hospital.

~/~/~/~

Elias was pacing in the waiting room. Matteo and David were in the room with Val because she refused to let them leave, but Elias couldn’t stay, and he was freaking out about it.

“Do you want to take a walk Elias?” Laura asked him.

“No.” He said sharply.

“Pacing isn’t going to make labor any faster.” Laura pointed out.

“I should be in there.” Elias said.

“You really want to watch Val give birth?” Laura asked. “Because I don’t.”

“She’s my best friend.” Elias said sincerely. “I want to be with her.”

“I know she is, but she has David and Matteo with her. She’s in good hands.” Laura said and Elias nodded. “Come on, let’s get some food in your system.” Laura suggest and Elias nodded and followed her lead. But there was one thing he had to do, no matter what.

~/~/~/~

“She’s perfect.” Val said as she looked at her little girl. She couldn’t believe she had a daughter.

“She’s tiny.” David said honestly.

“She’s a preemie.” The nurse smiled. “She’ll be little for a long time.”

“But she’s healthy?” Matteo asked.

“She needs a little help breathing, but with oxygen her lung function should improve relatively quickly.” She explained.

“How long does she have to stay in here?” Val asked.

“Until we see an improvement. Could take a couple weeks, but could be shorter or longer.” She explained. “It depends on how strong she chooses to be.”

“Thank you.” David said to the nurse. “For everything.”

“It’s my pleasure.” The nurse grinned. “I’m happy for mama, and baby.” She said before leaving the room.

“Do you need anything?” Matteo asked Val.

“I have everything i need right here.” Val said gazing at her daughter.

“How about some visitors? I’m sure Elias is pulling his hair out.” David suggest, and Val laughed.

“Yea. I’m up for visitors.” Val smiled and Matteo nodded before leaving the room.

“I’m so proud of you Valentina.” David said honestly.

“That was horrifying, but she’s worth it.” Val admitted and David smiled.

“I told you it would be.” David smiled smugly. Val rolled her eyes, but knew he was right. A few moments later a knock came at the door. Matteo walked in slowly, with her whole family behind him. Elias ran right to her bed.

“Are you okay?” Elias asked her.

“I’m okay.” Val said honestly. “I was scared, but I’m okay now.”

“I can’t believe you went into labor at school.” Elias said and Val laughed.

“Yea, not my proudest moment.” Val admitted.

“And is she okay?” Elias asked about his niece.

“She needs to stay here to improve her lung function, but the doctors and nurses are optimistic that it shouldn’t take that long.” Val explained.

“She’s beautiful.” Matteo’s mom said as she looked at the sleeping baby.

“Thanks Oma.” Val said happily.

“And what did you name her?” Laura asked.

“Her name is Cellina Luisa Florenzi-Schreibner.” Val said proudly. “For her Italian, and German family.”

“It’s perfect.” Laura smiled.

“And I wanted to ask, Elias, would you like to be her god father?” Val asked and his jaw dropped.

“Really?” Elias asked, shocked.

“Well duh. You’re my brother. Who else would I chose?” Val smiled.

“I’d be honored.” Elias said honestly. Val pulled him into a hug. “I have a surprise for you.” Elias said and Val looked at him confused. He got off the bed and made his way into the hallway, and when he came back, Val was shocked to see Martina behind him.

“Hey mama.” Martina said proudly as she looked at her best friend.

“Martina.” Val whispered. “How are you here?”

“Elias gave me a call after you went into labor.” Martina explained. “So I snuck out and got here as fast as I could. I couldn’t miss this.”

“I missed you.” Val said as she started to cry and Martina made her way over and gave her the biggest hug.

“I missed you so much. I can’t tell you how much I wanted to call, but my dad changed my number, and deleted yours, and took my social media away. I was living in the stone ages.” Martina laughed through the tears. “I am so mad at my dad for taking me away from you. I’m so sorry Val.”

“It’s not your fault.” Val told her honestly. “You’re here now, that’s what matters.”

“She’s perfect.” Martina said as she looked at the sleeping baby. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Martina, would you please be her god mother?” Val asked and Martina’s eyes shot wide.

“Really?” She asked, shocked.

“Of course. Who else would I pick?” Val laughed.

“It would be my pleasure.” Martina said and Val smiled so wide it hurt her cheek.

“That’s not all.” Elias said and the family turned towards him.

“What else?” Val asked.

“Since it won’t be the biggest news of the day, I have a girlfriend.” Elias said and Val’s eyes widened.

“Really?” She asked and Elias nodded. “What’s her name?”

“Samantha. We have a couple classes together.” Elisa explained. “She transferred to my school in December, and we were friends pretty quickly.”

“And she knows about your sexuality?” Val asked. She was always concerned with people who found out and were mean about it.

“Yea. She met Finn once.” Elias explained. “She’s bisexual, so it’s kinda nice that we are both part of the LGBTQ community.” He admitted. “Her ex girlfriend is a nut job though. The stories I’ve heard.” He blew out a whistle and everyone laughed. “I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

“I can’t wait to meet her either.” Val said honestly.

“Now you can’t have sleepovers.” Matteo added, and everyone kept laughing. Elias rolled his eyes, but couldn’t get the smile off his face. Today had been a scary day, but it couldn’t have gotten any better.

~/~/~/~

Cellina had stayed in the hospital for 3 weeks before she was allowed to go home. The first night she was at home Val was an absolute mess. She was so scared to fall asleep and wake up to Cellina not breathing that she barely slept the whole night, and the next morning, David saw her passed out on the floor, while Cellina cried. David scooped her up out of her crib and gently rocked her to sleep. He put a blanket over Val, and continued on with his day.

This weekend though Matteo and Elias were coming up to visit, and David couldn’t wait. Of course he loved Val and Cellina, but he needed Matteo’s support. And so did Valentina. She was in over her head, and David was exhausted. Both Val and Cellina were taking a nap when David heard the front door open and a minute later Matteo and Elias were coming into view.

“Thank god you’re here.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Newborn life style not for you?” He joked and David rolled his eyes.

“I’m exhausted.” David admitted and Matteo joined him on the couch.

“Of course you are.” Matteo said. “You knew that would happen.”

“Yea, but I wasn’t really prepared.” David said and Matteo kissed his forehead.

“How are they?” Matteo asked.

“Both napping.” David said. “Cellina was up half the night crying, and so was Val.”

“How about you take her out tonight Elias.” Matteo suggested. “Get her mind off everyone and have a fun night.”

“I can do that.” Elias said. “If I can get her out of the house.”

“Oh, she’ll leave.” David said. Elias nodded and headed into her room quietly. Matteo turned towards David.

“Hope you don’t mind babysitting for the evening.” Matteo smiled.

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do.” David said honestly. Matteo smiled and after a minute or so, Elias and Val left her room.

“We’ll be back later.” Val called to the pair without looking back and they were gone.

“Well, you can tell she was excited to leave.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“She’s still a teenager.” Matteo reminded him. “Just because she’s a mom now doesn’t mean she matured over night.”

“I know, but I was hoping she’d mature a little.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“How much longer do you think Cellina will sleep for?” Matteo asked.

“She’s been asleep for about an hour, so probably not much longer.” David explained.

“How about I make us some dinner until she wakes up.” Matteo said and David nodded. “You can take a little power nap while I cook.” He added and David’s eyes slipped closed a second later. Matteo smiled before heading towards the kitchen.

~/~/~/~

David woke up and he felt rested for the first time in days. He could smell an aroma throughout the flat and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up to see what Matteo was making in the kitchen. When he got to the doorway, he stopped himself from walking in. He leaned against it and took in the sight in front of him. Matteo was standing at the stove cooking something, with Cellina in his arms, he was singing her a lullaby in Italian, and her giggles were making their way through the flat. It was the sweetest sight David has ever seen. It made him fall in love with him all over again. 

“How come you’ve never sung me an Italian lullaby.” David finally said and Matteo turned around and smiled.

“You’ve never asked.” Matteo said with a smile.

“How is she?” David asked as he made his way over to them.

“She’s pretty happy.” Matteo said. “She woke up about 10 minutes ago.”

“She hasn’t been fussy at all?” David asked curiously.

“Nope. She was still a little sleepy when I went to get her, but other than that, she’s been pretty good.” Matteo explained.

“Maybe you have the magic touch.” David laughed. “She’s been pretty fussy with us for a couple days.” David admitted.

“Try Italian lullaby’s next time. Or German ones. I think she just likes the sound of them.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said.

“Here, I need to finish this up.” Matteo said as he handed Cellina over to David. David gladly took her and started rocking her a little. She was content in his arms. It made David’s heart melt.

“Did you ever think this was possible?” David asked after a few minutes.

“What?” Matteo asked scooping the food onto two plates.

“Our life.” David said. “Great jobs, marriage, two kids, a grandkid.” He laughed. “I never thought my life would turn out this way.”

“In a way no.” Matteo admitted as he placed the plate of food in front of David and took a seat. “I knew my life would be amazing after I met you, but I didn’t think about what exactly would make it amazing.” He explained. “I can’t say I imagined this, but I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Me either.” David looked down at the baby in his arms. “Sometimes it just seems surreal when I wake up that I’m a father, a husband, a granddad. Those titles always seemed impossible.”

“You’re being very sentimental right now.” Matteo pointed out. “Are you okay?”

“It just got me thinking.” David said. “How hard this past year as been. Helping Val through the pregnancy, moving to a new town, not being with you as much as I’m used too, being a grandfather. It’s been insane, just makes me happy that I have you, and our kids, and this little one.” David smiled. “I have an amazing life, and I didn’t think I’d ever get that.”

“It is an amazing life.” Matteo smiled.

“I can’t wait to be home though.” David said. “This place is nice, and I know Val has made some good friends, but I can’t wait to be back in Berlin. I can’t wait to be back in my own bed.”

“It is big without you.” Matteo admitted and David smiled.

“Only one more month. Than she’s a high school graduate, and we can come home.” David said and Matteo reached across the table and took his free hand in his.

“One more month.” He agreed. The separation has been hard on all of them, and once they were all finally in the same city again, everything would be better.

~/~/~/~

“Papa! I’m going to be late, and I can’t find my other shoe!” Val yelled through the flat.

“Did you check your closet?” David yelled back.

“Did I check my closet? Of course I checked my closet, that’s the first place I check!” She yelled back sarcastically.

“I’m just trying to help Valentina!” David called back. After a couple more minutes she walked out of her room. “You find it?” He asked and she nodded.

“It was in my closet.” She mumbled, but David still heard it.

“Shocker.” David said dryly. “Come on, your dad and Elias are waiting in the car.” David said and she nodded. Matteo had taken Cellina to the car when they originally meant to leave, before Val couldn’t find her shoe. So when they left their flat, they got in and went.

Valentina was graduating today, and sometimes David just couldn’t believe how big she got. it seemed like yesterday she was this scared little girl who came into their lives, and turned it completely around. Today she was a mother, who was starting a whole new journey, a journey that was sure going to be hard, but she was ready for it, and Matteo and David would always be there for her.

They got the school, and with a kiss for everyone, Val headed off to meet the rest of her class. Matteo shook his head with a laugh and picked up Cellina, and they made their way to their seats. David couldn’t stop bouncing his leg waiting for the ceremony to start. He was anxious for her, but not in a bad way. He couldn’t wait to see where she went in life, and after today, she had nothing but opportunity before her.

“Stop bouncing.” Matteo whispered to him.

“I can’t help it.” David said honestly. “Today is the day her life starts.”

“And her life didn’t start before?” Matteo laughed as he gestured to Cellina.

“You know what I mean.” David rolled his eyes with a smile. “After today, she has all the opportunities in the world to explore.”

“I know. I wonder what she’s going to do.” Matteo agreed.

“I guess we’ll see.” David said and Matteo nodded. “But whatever she does, she’ll be amazing.”

“Yea she will, because we raised a badass.” Matteo said and David smacked him. “What?”

“Not in front of our grand baby.” David said sternly, and Matteo rolled his eyes.

“She can’t understand anything we say.” Matteo said.

“You should start getting out of the habit now. Once she starts talking do you want her first word to be shit?” David asked. Matteo was about to say something when the graduation started. They focused all their attention to the front, waiting to see their little girl enter a new chapter of her life, and they couldn’t be prouder.

~/~/~/~

Everything was over, and Matteo, David, Cellina, and Elias were all waiting for Val to find them. Once she did, she ran over to them and crashed into David.

“We are so proud of you Valentina.” David said to her with the biggest smile on his face.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Val said as she looked at her family. “I know I made this year incredibly impossible, and hard. The pregnancy, having to move, changing schools, and just keeping us apart.” Val explained. “But I truly appreciate everything you’ve sacrificed for me this year.”

“We will do anything and everything we can for you Valentina.” Matteo told her honestly. Val pulled Cellina into her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I just love you all so much, and am so thankful you chose me every single day.” Val said as she started to tear up. Matteo whipped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

“We would chose you every single time.” David told them honestly.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Elias asked with a smile. Val took a look at her incredible family, and couldn’t help but smile.

“I don’t know, but I’ve got all the time in world, right dad?” Val asked Matteo and he couldn’t help but smile at his daughter.

“All the time in the world.” Matteo reiterated with a smile. David nuzzled into Matteo, and it was in that moment that both boys wouldn’t have wanted their lives to be any differently.

“Oh, can you watch Cellina tonight? Some friends want to go out and celebrate.” Val eventually asked and they couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course.” David said honestly.

“Can Elias come too?” Val asked, David and Matteo really didn’t want to say no to her tonight. She’d finished school, and they wanted her to celebrate that.

“Of course. Just don’t stay out all night.” Matteo saidand Val nodded, before handing over Cellina to David.

“We’re going to head out now.” Val said as she grabbed Elias’s arm.

“Now?” David asked, a little stunned.

“Yea, they want to get dinner first.” Val said and the boys nodded. They’d celebrate with her another day.

“Okay.” Was all David could say.

“Oh, and she hasn’t been sleeping through the night lately. So good luck! Love you.” Val called out.

“Love you too.” David called after her, but they were already meeting a group of people. “What in the world are we going to do with that girl?” David laughed, and Matteo put his arm around David.

“No idea, but I guess we’ll see what other late night surprises we have in store for us tonight.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“I like late night surprises.” David smiled.

“Me too.” Matteo agreed.

The two boys, and their little grand baby got in the car and made their way back to their flat. They didn’t know what the future held for their family, but they didn’t care how many late night surprises they were given, they would embrace it with an open mind, and wide arms, because what they know now is that behind every late night surprise is an incredible future waiting for them. 


End file.
